Koharu
by animefreakshow
Summary: It’s been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there’s a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they’re only 15! What will they do now? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you
1. I Promise

* * *

**Author's Note:**Okay, so I had to completely re-do this story.. i went back and read the manga of Kodocha, and i had some of the infortmation wrong. When Akito returned from America, he was not 14, he was 15... so i deleted the first version.. and heres the new version. instead of Sana being 14 when she gets pregnant, she's 15. So sorry! and here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 1: I Promise

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"_I know it's been a couple weeks, but I still can't believe Akito is back!" _Sana Kurata thought as she was walking to school. Summer vacation had just ended, and now it was back to studying. She pushed Rei into not getting her into too many commercials right now, cause truth is, she wanted to spend more time with Akito. Of course, why wouldn't she.. She hasn't seen the guy for two years! She stayed deep in thought, until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Sana! Long time, no see!" It was Fuka waving to her at the gate of the school. She waved back. "Hey Fuka!" and gave her a friendly hug. " Have you seen Akito yet?" Sana looked at her best friend with hopeful eyes. Fuka sadly looked back, "No. Not yet. But, don't worry! He'll be here soon." As she said that, up came Akito. "As a matter of fact, there he is!" She pointed behind Sana. She turned around, and sure enough, there he was. Sana ran up to him full speed, and almost knocked him over. Good thing he had learned great reflexes from karate. He stopped her right as she ran into him. "Hey." He said simply, still holding onto her, not letting her go. Sana started babbling to him about nonsense. And all he could think about was "_Boy, am I glad to have her back into my arms again."_ (btw, Fuka is gone now. So its just Sana and Akito.)"Uhh.. hello? Akito?" She started waving her hand over Akito's face. He quickly snapped back into reality. Instead of letting her go finally, he just pulled her closer to him."Hey, Sana?" She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Do you want to come over to my house after school." Sana thought about it. She didn't have a taping of "Child's Toy" or a commercial, or anything like that. So for the most part, she was available. "No, I don't have anything to do thats important today. So, I guess I'm going to your house." They stood there for awhile, until the bell rang.

"Ahh! Were gonna be late! Lets go!" Sana shrieked. And they ran off to their class rooms.

* * *

Sana couldn't stop staring at the clock. It felt like the day was ever going to end. She wasn't even paying attention to the math lesson, which was important. She isn't very good at math, so it would've helped if she paid attention. Finally, when she thought the bell would never ring, it rang like music to her ears, and she high tailed it outta there. She ran full speed all the way to Akito's locker, so they could walk to his house together. She was so excited. When she got there, Akito already had his stuff,and was ready to go.

"Ready to go, Akito?" He nodded.

When they got outside the school, Sana softly slid her hand into Akito's, and gave him a gentle squeeze. Akito just looked at her. She gave him that huge "Sana Kurata" smile that made all of his weaknesses run free. Of course, about this time around, Akito didn't care anymore. Sana knew him more than anybody. They had been through so much together.

When they got to his house, Sana couldn't help but look around the house. She hadn't been this house for some time now. There were quite a few memories made here. They started walking upstairs towards Akito's room, when Sana started thinking about those memories. She thought about when her mother wrote "My Daughter and I". That was a huge dilemma for her at the time. And Akito was there for her: A shoulder to cry on. Just like he promised her. Now, looking back, he still is a huge support for her. She didn't know now what she'd do without him. As she thought about that, she started to cry. Akito turned around and stared at her. "_Huh? Why is she crying?"_ He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Sana, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She mumbled into his shirt. "I've just missed you so much. I feel like this is a dream that you're even here." Akito lifted her chin, so that he could look at her through the eyes.

"Sana, listen. I'm not going anywhere.. anymore. I'm staying here with you. Forever." He wiped away her tears as she started smiling again. He kissed her on the temple, and quickly let go of her, so they could go into his room. When they got inside, they sat on his bed. "So, do you wanna watch TV or something? Dad won't be home til around 7, and Natsumi is gonna be out with friends. So, you can stay as long as you want til they get home."

"Okay, but first I still have to call Mama. She's probably wondering why I'm not home yet." With that, she dashed out of the room to call Misako.

* * *

When she returned, Akito was still in the same spot on his bed. He seemed different though. He had a weird look on his face, like he was brooding about something. "Um, hey? Akito?" He snapped his head and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"So, I talked to Mama. She said it's okay if I stay for awhile, she just wants me home by 8." She looked at the clock, and it was only 3:30. "So, we have plenty of time to hang out." She looked at him, and once again, he was brooding about something again. "Akito?" She waved her hand again to get his attention. And for the third time today, Akito was snapped back into reality. She walked up in front of him. "Akito, what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" She placed her hand on top of his forehead, checking for a fever. He placed his hand on top of hers away from his forehead, but didn't let go. "No, I'm alright." Sana wasn't convinced.

"Akito, what's wrong? Please? You can tell me." With Sana's hand in his, he had an advantage, and pulled her to him into a tight hug. "I.. I've missed you too, Sana." He wasn't crying, but Sana could tell that he was trying to hold his tears at bay. "Oh, Akito." He continued "I feel like I don't deserve you Sana. Like in seventh grade, when you left for a while to film that movie with Naozumi, I started to forget about you, and dated Fuka. But now, I left you and went to America, and yet..." He paused,and looked her in the eyes.. "And yet.. you stayed loyal to me. Didn't even think about moving on with someone else. You waited for me." After that, he stayed quiet, and just held Sana there where he sat. Sana couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She hugged him "Akito, it's okay.. it's okay." and she started to rub his back to soothe him. She knew that him talking like this, it was hard on him. He pulled away, and just looked at her. All of a sudden, without warning, he kissed her. This shocked Sana, and she lost her balance shoving Akito onto the bed, with her on top of him. "Oops! I'm sorry. Guess, I'm still a klutz after all these years, huh?" Usually, he would've had a remark for that, but this time he let it fly, and kissed her again. This time, Sana kissed him back, since she had somewhat of a warning. After a few seconds again, they pulled away for air. He looked into her eyes again.

"Sana, can you promise me something?" She nooded "Sure, Akito. What it is?"

"Promise me, that no matter what happens, that you will stay with me, forever? Don't ever leave me."

She looked at him with eyes of pure determination. And she whispered into his ear "Always" That word threw Akito over the edge, as he flipped her over...

* * *

And that is Chapter Number 1! I hope you guys liked it! Btw, I'm not writing a lemon for this fic for two reasons. #1, this story is rated T. #2, I'm not very good at writing them. but, if you guys desperately want one, I will attempt to write one. Otherwise, there will be no lemons. Sorry. Anyways, please Review!! and chapter 2 will be up asap!! Thanks!!


	2. What do we do now?

**Author's Note:** Well, here is chapter 2! Please, i need some reviews!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 2: What do we do now?

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

Sana twitched her eyes as she woke up. She tried to move, but two strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She looked at the mysterious human, and saw Akito. Then all the memories flooded back to her. "_Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we did that?_" She started to blush madly. She started to move, so she could sit up, but those two strong arms kept her from moving. Akito mumbled something, that Sana couldn't quite comprehehnd. "_Is he dreaming?_" She whispered in his ear "Akito, wake up?" He mumbled something again, and finally opened his eyes. He looked at her, but not at her face. She cocked her head in confusion, until she realized what he was staring at. "Ahh!" She freaked out and realized she was still naked. She covered herself up with the blanket, because despite what they did, she was still shy about letting Akito see her like that. "Sana, calm down. It's not like I haven't seen you like that before." He smirked. That just caused Sana to blush even more. Akito finally let go of her, so she could sit up. She looked at him. "Akito, what time is it?" He looked over at the clock. "5:15"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't mind." I think Mama would have suspicions if I go home like this. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that she was still sweaty, her hair was all frizzy, like someone had ruffed her up. But to Sana, Akito was not ruff at all. Actually, he was very gentle. Also, they were both virgins, so it was new to both of them. "Is that okay, Akito?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead. I'll just wait right here." She nodded and went to the bathroom, leaving Akito to his thoughts. He started brooding again. "_Was this wrong? Should I not have talked her into something like this? I don't know. She told me she didn't mind, that she wanted it just as bad as me. So, why do I all of a sudden feel so guilty about it?_

_"It's because we're still kids." _It was his conscience talking.

"_Huh? Who's talking to me in my head?" _He started looking around frantically.

"_Duh.. I'm your conscience talking. And I'm saying it's because we're still kids."_ Akito started to get angry.

_"What? Why are you even talking. I didn't ask for your opinion. Oh, boy this is awkward. Me, talking to my own conscience." _After that, the conscience disappeared. Akito started thinking to himself again. "_Maybe, what my conscience says is true. Yeah, were 15, but were still labeled as kids. And, what if our parents were to find out about this. I can only hear Mr.Sunglasses guy now."_ He imagined Rei freaking out on him and Sana. And they're parents seperating him and Sana forever. "Sigh. But, it's too late to turn back now. What's done is done. I just hope that Sana doesn't regret this now." As he said that, Sana came back into the room. She was clean, with her clothes back on.

"Hey, Akito? I'm back now." He looked up at her and motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to the bed and sat down beside him. (A/N: btw, Akito is dressed too.. well his pants are back on.) All of a sudden, she felt so awkward being around him right now.

"Sana." She snapped her head up and looked at him. "Yes?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Do you.. regret this now? I know that it was the heat of the moment and all. And, I hate that I pressured you into something that really deep down, you weren't ready for. I'm sorry."

Sana just shook her head. "Not at all." Akito's eyes widened as she said this. "I don't regret it at all. Akito, we would've probably done it sooner or later. Because, I.. I love you Akito. And I wouldn't have done it with any other person." He wrapped his arms around her. Sana always loved being in his arms, as she snuggled into his chest. "Let's just keep this a secret between us. No parents, or friends can know about it." Akito said. He knew he should trust they're close friends. But, he wanted to keep this between him and Sana. No one else. Plus, what they did wasn't anyones business anyway.

"Sure thing. I won't tell anybody."After that, they laid back down, and went back to sleep."

* * *

It has been about three weeks since that lovely incident. Everything went back to normal. They saw each other and did things together like nothing had happened. And they were happy, like no other. But, something had changed. Sana hadn't been feeling her normal, healthy self. Actually, she felt sick. For that past week, Sana had started getting nauseous, and couldn't keep any of her food down. But, she decided to not tell Akito. She didn't want him to worry about her. Plus, this stuff happened in the morning most of the time anyway.

Sana was on her way to school, with Akito beside her. She already had her morning issues, but she still felt sick. Akito noticed she wasn't herself, and decided to question her. "Sana? Are you okay?" She looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine.. I just.." That sentence never came, as her face turned pale, and she ran to the grass, and threw up more of her breakfast. "_Oh, no! Now, Akito's not gonna let it go. But, I don't want him to worry about me."_

"Sana, are you okay?" He rubbed her back, as she continued to throw up. When she was done, she wiped her mouth, and looked at him. "I'm fine now. I guess it was the food I ate this morning. I'm okay now. Let's just go."

"Uh, okay." He helped her back to her feet, and they started back to school. While they were walking, Sana was worried. "_This just isn't right. Why am I sick all of a sudden. I very rarely ever catch a cold or anything. I'm normally very healthy. So, why now?" _She figured the answer soon enough. "_No, it can't be that. No, no, no! It can't be!"_ She kept fretting and fretting over what could possibly be going on, but kept her face the same. When they got to school, they went to their lockers, and Akito walked her to her classroom. "I'll see you later." And pecked her on the cheek. "_Yeah, see ya!"_ She waved, and entered her classroom.

All day through school, Sana couldn't concentrate. She just kept worrying about the reason of her sickness. At lunch, usually she's the life of the party, but today, she was quiet. Because she had been sick, she hadn't been eating much. The most she would eat was an apple, or something small like that. This confused everybody. Usually, she'd be threatening to eat out the whole cafeteria. But, lately, not anymore. Sana started to become nauseous again. "_No, not now. Not during school."_ But, that hope didn't happen. She put her hand to her mouth and ran for the restroom, with Akito running after her.

When she came out of the restroom, he was standing at the door staring at her. "Sana, you're not okay." She started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Akito. I just don't want you to worry about me. I don't know why I'm like this, but I'll figure it out soon. I'll get a doctor's appointment. " She seemed all too convincing. _"There's no way I can tell Akito the real possibility of my sickness. No, not til I know for sure. I've got to get to the bottom of this today."_ She grabbed onto his hand reassuringly. "Akito, don't worry. I'll be fine. After school, I'll talk to Mama, and see a doctor." After that, they walked back to the cafiteria.

School seemed to let out too quickly for Sana's liking. She had already told Akito, that she couldn't walk home with him today. But, she would go see him later that evening. She was gonna go to the drug store, and figure out the answer. She took the long, lonely walk to the store. When she got there, there weren't many people in there. "_Darn it! I should have worn a disguise or something, so nobody would recognise me."_ But, then she thought of the worse senario possible. She got to the aisle with the pregnancy tests.. Yes, a pregnancy test. Sana started to shake. "_I can't believe I'm getting one of these"_ She looked around and saw nobody in that aisle. She quickly snatched two of them, and ran into the restroom of the store.

She ripped the boxes apart, and did what the tests said to do. And all she could do now, was wait. She looked at her watch, and waited. She started rocking back and forth on the toilet seat. "_Please be negative, please be negative."_ She kept hoping, then her watch beeped. She flipped the first test over, and saw that lovely little pink positive sign that most women would love to see. But, not her, at least not now. It felt like her heart stopped and she waited for the next test. Her watch beeped again, and she flipped the other test over, this time the tears wouldn't stop. "_What am I gonna do? I'm only 15. I can't take care of a baby now." _She still had school, her career, everything. "_Mama is gonna be so disappointed in me. But worse of all, what will Akito think?" _She just kept crying. When she finally stopped, she put the tests in her purse, threw away the boxes in the trash can, and walked out of the rest room. (A/N: Nope, she didn't pay for the tests.) She left the store and went straight to Akito's house. "_What if he freaks? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he breaks up with me because of this?_ " And the whole walk, she couldn't stop crying out of fear.

* * *

Akito was sitting on the couch waiting for Sana to arrive. "_What's wrong with Sana? Why is she sick all of a sudden? She told me she's been fine."_ A ring at the doorbell brought Akito out of his thoughts. He opened the door, and there stood Sana. She had stained tears on her face. "Sana, what's.." Sana ran into his arms, and just cried. He picked her up and sat her down on the couch. "Sana, what's going on?" She looked at him, and wiped her tears away. "We've.. got a big problem, Akito. Please, don't be mad at me."

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Sana started shaking. "Because.. because..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She just pulled the tests out of her purse and handed them to him. He first looked at her confusingly, but then he looked at the two tests in his hand. Both, with the pink plus signs. And he knew. "_No."_

Sana started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Akito. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen." Akito just pulled her into his arms. _" That explains everything. Why she's been sick. Why she hasn't been eating. I just can't believe this. What do we do now? Most of all, what will Sana do?"_ "Sana, you shouldn't be sorry." She looked at him. "What?"

"It's not your fault. I had part in this too. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Sana still couldn't believe him. "No, you're just saying that. I don't know what I'm gonna do now." He just pulled her closer to him. "Sana, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. This is a shock for me too. But, this is not gonna change my feelings for you." Sana's tears had stopped, and she slightly stopped. "But, Akito, how will we do this? We still have school, were still kids! How can I.. we take care of a baby right now."

"Well, I don't know right now. But, we'll find a way. Unless you.."

"Unless I... what?"

"Unless you don't want the baby."

"No, Akito. I do want the baby. I just don't know how I can handle one right now. How our parents are gonna react, Rei, our friends at school, my career. And you're not gonna have it easy either, Akito. And there's no way I'm gonna be like my real mother, Keiko, and abandon it. But, I don't wanna abort it, or give it up for adoption either. I want it. I just... are we ready?"

Akito looked at her, and he understood. He didn't know if he could handle a child either. His face looked calm, but really inside, he was freaking out, but he tried to hide it. True, they were 15, still had school. But, there's no way he was gonna just abandon Sana, and not help. "Sana, don't worry. I'll help you through it, I promise. I won't abandon it either. I am it's father, and I will fulfill my responsibility. We'll work through it together." This made Sana happy, first time all day, she smiled her huge smile. "Akito, thank you. That means a lot to me. But, will you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me, that you will stay with me forever. That you will never leave me." She was saying the same words that Akito said to her.. the night the child was conceived.

"Sana, I don't promise.. I swear.. swear on my mother's grave. I won't ever leave you." After that, they just held eachother there on the couch. They both thought the same thing: "_Next thing: Telling our parents."_

* * *

And, there's chapter 2. So far, I'm liking what I'm writing. Just hope my readers are. Please review. Btw, I'm gonna speed throught the pregnancy parts, because this story is mostly about them with the baby, just a heads up. Anyways, please review! Thank you!!


	3. News

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 3! Read and enjoy, but dont forget to click the little purple button at the end. thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 3: News

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

A week had passed since Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama found out, at age 15, they were gonna be parents. Well, actually they'll be 16 when the baby is born, but still that's pretty young. They tried to stay calm about it, but now it was time to tell their parents.

"Akito, I can't do it." Akito grabbed onto her hand. "Sana, it's now or never. And don't forget I have to tell my dad too." Sana just nodded and she entered the living room. Her mother, Misako was drinking some tea. She turned around and looked at Sana. "Hello, Sana dear. How was school?" Sana and Akito both sat down, ready to tell Misako the news. "Um, okay, but Mama, there's something that I need to tell you." Akito was still holding her hand, giving her some form of comfort. Misako raised her eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong?" Sana just nodded her head. "Yes, but Mama..." She started to shake again. "Please, don't hate me." "_What if Mama disowns me? Will she seperate me and Akito? How will she treat Akito? But worse, what if she.. she decides to send me back to Keiko? No!" _

"Sana, tell me what's going on?" Misako started to get confused and concerned.

"Sana, just tell her." Akito sat there with the most calmest face. It was as if this whole thing wasn't bothering him. Hah, think again. He was just being strong for Sana.

"Mama, I'm..." She squeezed onto Akito's hand. "I'm pregnant." She started crying. Misako looked at Akito, and he just nodded as he held onto Sana. Sana looked at her mother, and Misako's face hadn't changed. "Mama?"

"Sana, what are you and Akito going to do? This is very shocking news. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Mama, right now, I'm not so sure how I will handle it, but.. I'm defintely going to try. I'm not going to be like Keiko, and I'm gonna keep it. And.. and Akito will help too." Akito just nodded again. "Akito, what is your feelings about this?" Misako was now eyeing Akito, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I feel the same way as Sana. It's my child too, so it's my responsibility to take care of it as well?"

"You both are still in school? How can you afford a child when you still have to finish up school?" Akito started to get slightly scared. Misako was right. How could they afford it. "I.. I don't know, but we can't just give it up either. I'm gonna be there for Sana, and help her as much as she needs it. And, I'm the father, so I have part responsibility too." This time, he stood up out of his seat and started to raise his voice. "And, there's no way I will abandon Sana or the baby either!" Sana was shocked. "_Wow."_ Misako just stared at him.

"Good answer, but it's still a problem. I'm happy the way you're handling it, Hayama. But, you're still kids. I don't think you two can handle it." This made Akito mad.

"Kids this, Kids that! I'm getting really sick of being labeled as a kid! We're not 18, no. But, we're not 5 either! And now we're faced with an adult situation, and we have to handle it AS AN ADULT, NOT A KID!" After that, he sat back down. He didn't mean to shout at the woman, but he wanted to get his point across. "I.. I'm sorry." He put his head down. Now he felt bad.

"Hayama?" Akito looked up at her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell me, have you told your father yet?" He simply shaked his head. "No. But I was going to after this."

Misako started to think. Her daughter was pregnant. It was a huge shock to her. "_Sana is so young. But she and Akito are handling it very maturely. What is Sana going to do about her career? It could probably help her as far as money goes. But what about school. She can't just drop out of school. Would she hire a nanny? Oh, boy I'm thinking too far into this." _

"Mama." Misako was shaken out of her thoughts, and she looked at her daughter. "Yes?"

"Mama, I have a plan." Akito was shocked. "_What? Sana didn't tell me about "A plan."_

"I was thinking, obviously it will be 9 months before the baby is even here, and that gives me and Akito time to.. well prepare. I can continue acting. Stay on Child's Toy, do commercials and stuff. That would give us lots of money. I will stay in school. And maybe, after the baby is born, I can hire a private tutor for a couple months.

Misako just stared at her. Sana was thinking very wisely. "But, Sana, what will you do when you go back to school. Hire a nanny? You can't just take the child with you to school."

"It's an option, but part of me is hoping when me and Akito are in school, you could take care of it for us. But, that's not right. It's our responsibility, not yours. Maybe, I should just hire a nanny, I don't know." Misako started to think again, and came up with an answer. "Sana, because you.. and Akito are handling this so maturely, and you've thought of a plan, I will consider helping you out."

Sana and Akito smiled. "Oh, Mama. Are you serious?" Misako nodded. "Yes, but you do know it's gonna be a long 9 months. Hope you know what you're getting yourselves into." Sana nodded. "Yes, I understand. It won't be easy, but we can do it. Right, Akito?" Akito just nodded again. However, his mind was somewhere else. "_Now, I've got to tell my dad. How will he handle it?"_

"Sana, next order of business. How far along are you?" Sana thought about it. "Umm... about 3 weeks?"

"Okay, I'm going to get you a doctors appointment right away, and get things started. How does that sound."

"Uh, yeah sure, but Mama? Do you think you could tell Rei for me. I don't feel comfortable telling him about this." Misako nodded. Guess she was stuck telling the over protective manager about Sana's pregnancy.

"Hayama, I think you should go tell your father now."

"Thanks, Mama. I'll be home later." Sana and Akito left her house and headed toward the Hayama household.

* * *

They walked up the porchsteps to the door and Akito stopped. "Akito, are you okay?" This time it was Akito's turn. Deep down, he was scared shitless. He didn't know how his father was gonna handle it. Misako took it surprisingly well, but his father, well he just wasn't so sure. Sana looked at him, and did the same thing as Akito did for her, she held onto his hand as some form of comfort. Akito looked back at her and they walked into the door. Mr. Hayama was off work today so it was a good day to tell him about it. He was sitting at the dinner table, while Akito's sister, Natsumi made dinner. Akito was never really good at talking about personal things to his family, but now he had no choice. He took a deep breath, and let it out quickly, still holding onto Sana's hand. "Uh, dad?"

Mr. Hayama looked up at his son. "Oh, hello Akito. Sana."

"Hi, Mr. Hayama." Natsumi turned around and she shrieked "Sana!! Long time, no see! Come in, come in!" She started ushering Sana into the dining room for a seat. "Are you staying for dinner? You should!" Natsumi always liked Sana, so this whole attitude wasn't new to her. Actually, anyone you talked to liked Sana. She was one of the most famous teen actresses in the country right now, so of course everyone liked her. Akito quickly spoke up. "Dad? I need to talk to you."

Mr. Hayama looked at his son. "Okay, what is it?" Sana sat down beside Akito and took his hand again. Natsumi sat down too. Akito looked at both of them, all of a sudden getting too nervous for comfort._ "Well, here goes nothing."_

"Dad, Sana is pregnant.." Before Mr.Hayama got any other ideas, Akito spoke again. "With my child." Natsumi stood right up. "WHAT?? Are you serious? How could you knock up such a sweet, innocent girl?" She pulled Sana into a hug. "Oh, Sana, are you alright? Have you told your mother? But, oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt. Oh, my, now I feel old. I just graduated from High School, and my little 15 year old brother is going to be a father!" This caused Akito to blush. He looked at his father.

"Akito, are you serious?"

"Yes, sir." Natsumi butted into the conversation again. "Sana, come with me! Lets leave these two to talk. Plus, you need to open up to me, kiddo!" And she pulled Sana away. "No, Natsumi.. it's alright." But that didn't help, before she knew it, Natsumi had dragged Sana out of the living room. Akito was left to talk to his father, alone. "Akito."

"Yes?" Akito was getting really nervous now.

"So, what are you going to do about this?"

"Well, Sana decided to go through with it, and keep it. And I will obviously be its father."

"But, Akito, you're not ready for a kid right now. You're still a kid yourself." Once again, that "kid" remark made Akito angry, but he kept his tongue quiet. This was his dad, not Misako. "I know, but I can't leave Sana to take care of it by herself. I have to help. It's my responsibility too. And, if I were to abandon Sana, what would that make me? One of those pigs who knock 'em up and run." That last sentence shocked Mr. Hayama. "Yes, that's true, but why doesn't Sana just give it up for adoption."

"She doesn't want to. It would make her feel too much like her real mother."

"Akito, how will you support her. You don't have a job or money, or anything like that. Plus, you got school. It's just impossible."

"Sana said she can still act. And from what I heard, she can make around 1,000,000 just off of a few commercials. The money part is somewhat settled. And school, I'll stay in school. But, Sana will hire a tutor when the baby is born."

"Akito, you're the father, shouldn't you somehow make money too?"

"I know I should, but people won't hire a 15 year old, will they?"

"Probably not. But you should still do something."

"I will." Akito was surprised how this conversation was going. He was expecting yelling and freaking (other than Natsumi) but that didn't happen. He heard footsteps and saw Sana and Natsumi walking back. "Sana told me everything, and I think it's a great idea, dad. Oh, and I could help babysit, and.." Natsumi seemed more excited than anybody right now. Sana smiled at Akito, and sat back down beside him. Mr. Hayama was looking back and forth at Sana and Akito. He simply smiled and nodded at Akito. Akito saw this, and knew, his father understood. Akito couldn't help but smile. So, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It was looking pretty bright so far, but soon the school would know, their friends would know, and worse of all, the press. With Sana being so famous, the media knew everything. And her being pregnant will definitely make front page news. This made Akito nervous. "_Oh, boy. Not the media. They'll learn more about me, and I'll be facing cameras for the rest of my life."_ "Oh no."

That night, both Akito and Sana's families got together to talk it over. They decided Misako and Mr. Hayama (A/N: I do not know Mr.Hayama's real name. so he will remain as "Mr.Hayama.")would go with them to school tomorrow morning and tell the principal about the situation. Meanwhile, Rei, who had just been informed of Sana's pregnancy, was telling the producers of Child's Toy about it...

* * *

The next morning came pretty fast for both families. They had to tell the school, and now everyone there will know about it. When they got to the school, they went straight to the principal's office and told him everything. The principal was shocked, but nodded his head. The principal pulled out a packet from his desk and handed it to Sana. Sana was confused. "What's this?" The principal said "It's a list of private tutors that I know. Just pick the one you like."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, sir!" After the conversation, Misako and Mr.Hayama left the school, and Sana and Akito stayed in the principal's office for a little bit.

"Akito, do you think we can wait to tell our friends? I just don't want them to know yet." Akito nodded his head "Sure." They walked out of the Principal's office in time to get to class. While they were walking, they noticed everyone was whispering and staring at them. "What's going on?"

"Akito! Sana!" They turned around, and they're best friend, Tsuyoshi came running. "Is it true? Is it really true?" Sana and Akito looked at each other confused. "Huh? Tsuyoshi, what are you talking about? What's true?" Tsuyoshi grabbed onto Akito's shoulders "Did you really get Sana pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Akito shoved Tsuyoshi into the wall, and pulled him up by his shirt. "How do you know about this? Who told you?" Sana ran up to stop him. "Akito, stop! Put him down!" Akito complied, and put him down. Tsuyoshi felt bad now. "_Guess, Sana doesn't know.. that the whole school knows."_

"Tsuyoshi, please, tell us how you found out." Sana looked sad and worried. Nobody was supposed to know about this yet. Akito was staring at Tsuyoshi with eyes saying "You better tell us right now, or else.."

"It was in a magazine. They're being sold in the cafeteria."

"A magazine? Why?" Sana started to panic. If the school had magazines about it, the school knows, and now so do her fans. Sana started to tear up. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen." She ran off to the cafeteria. Akito ran after her. "Sana, stop." But, she didn't respond. They both got to the cafeteria, and everyone was staring at them. They heard whispers like "I can't believe she's pregnant." "Is he the father." "The little slut, didn't know she had it in her." and other things. Sana walked up to the stands with the magazines. Sure enough, on the cover in big bold letters said "Sana's Pregnancy" Akito felt bad for her now. "_Great, now she has to face the press, and everything. How much am I gonna bet TV cameras will be outside after school?"_ "Sigh." He'll have to get used to it soon. This was Sana's life, and now he has to face it too. "Sana? Do you wanna go home?" Sana shook her head. "No. I knew this would happen. Just a little sooner, than I hoped. But, I have to be strong and stick through this. But, just a warning, people are gonna want to interview and bother you too now."

"Yes, I know. I don't like it, but I guess I'll have to get used to it." Sana all of a sudden started to get sick. It was morning after all. "Sana, you okay?" She shook her head "no", covered her mouth, and ran for the nearest restroom.

"_Oh, man. Poor Sana. This is gonna be a really long nine months."_

* * *

Whew.. this chapter took forever! and i know this fic is slightly unrealistic. most parents wouldnt take the news as well as Akito and Sana's but hey..that's their parents. anyways Chapter 4 is on its way. reviews, please. thank you!


	4. Birthday Present

**Author's Note:** Well, here is chapter 4. Sana is 2 months now. and like i said, shes not going to be pregnant very long in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 4: Birthday Present

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

Sana was now 2 months along, and people could slightly tell she was pregnant. She was very skinny, so it didn't take long for the baby bump to start showing. She had been seeing the doctors alot, and put up with normal pregnancy things. It seemed that nobody would leave Sana or Akito alone. Whether it was TV reporters, or classmates at school. And now, it seemed that they couldn't trust anybody. They're close friends which were mainly Fuka,Tsuyoshi, and Aya were also acting strange around them. That fact hit Sana really hard. She hoped at least their closest friends would support them. The thing that irritated Akito the most was the TV reporters. Everytime they walked home, someone would come up wanting an interview, or something. And speak of the devil, here came more reporters.

"_Ugh.. here we go again."_ "Hey, Sana! Can we get an interview with you?"

"Uh, not today guys. I have to be somewhere soon."

"What? Doctors appointment? Baby store??" The cameras were also flashing well. Akito's temper started to flair. He knew Sana was getting uncomfortable, and he needed to get her away.

"AHH! I'VE HAD IT! WILL YOU GUYS LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ah, the father of the baby! Talk to us! What's your feelings about all this??" Apparently, Akito hadn't gotten through to anyone. This is the first time ever he wished Rei was with them right now. "Aha.." he got an idea. "Hey, Sana."He whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Do you still have your burutcha?"

"Yes, actually I do. Why?" Akito whispered even quieter. "Buzz Rei. He can get us out of here." There was no way for them to get out. Everywhere they turned around, another camera was flashed, or a person was questioning.

"Ahh, okay! One second." She pulled out her burutcha and pressed the button that went straight to Rei.

Rei was sitting in his car not too far away from them, drinking some coffee, when his burutcha went off. Him and the car started to shake, and the coffee got all over his face. "Ahh, must be Sana!" And he pressed down on the gas pedal, and sped off. When he saw the big circle of people, he knew where Sana was. He got out of the car, and shoved his way through the crowd to get to Sana and Akito. "Sana! Over here!" Sana and Akito looked his way and shoved there way through, but it was no use. They could not get through. Sana started to get dizzy by all the flashing lights. She stumbled, and that's when Akito had had enough. He grabbed ahold of Sana and this time, punched his way through. He was a Karate black belt, so nobody could defend themselves. He didn't hurt them, but just had enough force to get to Rei. Once they managed to get to Rei, they ran towards the car. But the TV reporters hadn't given up. They ran after them. "Wait, Sana! Come back! You didn't answer our questions!"

"Rei, please, step on it!" Rei didn't have to be told twice, and they were outta there. While Rei was driving he asked "Sana, are you okay?" She was slightly pale, and couldn't keep her eyes open. Akito noticed this and put his arm around her, and she fell asleep. "_Sigh. This is just the beginning. I don't know how much more of this Sana can take. I have to protect her."_

* * *

About a week had passed since the incident with the reporters. After that, people still bothered them, but outside of school, Sana had Rei around her at all times, and Akito would just punch them if they got too close to Sana. And today is October 12, Akito's birthday. Sana was sleeping away, until she heard her dancing pig alarm clock going off, but she decided to ignore it as usual. "Sana! Wake up!" Misako came into her room with her little toy hammer, ready to whack Sana on the head if need be. Sana groggily got up. "Mama, it's Sunday."

"Sana, did you forget. You have an ultrasound today. And we have to be there in.." Misako looked at her watch. "30 minutes, so get moving." Sana got up quickly and started to get dressed, but she remembered something else. "Ahh! It's Akito's birthday!! I gotta call him!" She ran for the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Akito! Happy Birthday!"

"Ah, so you remembered. I could've sworn you had forgotten."

"Now why would I do that?? Anyways, I know it's your birthday and all, but I have an ultrasound today. Would you like to come along?"

"I can't Sana. Me, Dad, and Natsumi are going to the cemetery. Remember, every year on my birthday we go visit my mothers grave."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. When are you going? I'd love to go with you."

"We're leaving right now."

"Oh, okay. Guess I can't go then. I'm leaving for the doctor's appointment now." Sana really wanted to go with him, but she couldn't so she had to think of something to make up for it. Then she thought of something. "Akito, I'll tell you what? I'll come by your house in a couple hours. I have a present for you.

"A present?"

"Yeah, so be home by then, okay?"

"Uh, okay. Well I gotta go. Bye.

"Okay, bye!" And they both hung up the phones. Sana had come up with the perfect birthday present. "_Oh, I can't wait to get to my appointment now!"_ She ran down the stairs and met her mother in the kitchen. "Mama, let's go! Let's go!" Misako was pouring some tea in a cup. "My, my Sana. You sure are excited."

"Yes, I am. Now, let's go!" Misako finished her tea, and they walked out the door for the Doctor's Office.

* * *

They got to the Doctor's office and waited for the nurse to call Sana's name. Sana was slightly excited and nervous too. This was her first ultrasound, and she was never too comfortable with doctors. Luckily, the doctor was a woman. She was excited though, because afterwards, she was going to surprise Akito with her present. "Sana Kurata." Sana swallowed and walked in with her mother following her. The ultrasound technician had Sana lie on the table, and lifted her shirt up. She was two months pregnant, so her stomach wasn't too big. The woman put some cold gel on her stomach, took the tool, and rolled it on her lower stomach. Misako was beside her, and was staring at the screen. Misako had never been pregnant, so she was quite excited to experience this. It didn't take too long for the picture to pop up on the screen. The woman smiled, and pointed at the screen. "See right there?" Sana lifted her head up and looked at the screen. "There's your baby." The picture was obviously small, but Sana could definitely see. Before she knew it, tears were streaming from her face, and she whispered "My baby. That's my baby." The technician started pointing at different spots of the picture. "See. There's it's head, and there's two arms.." Sana just couldn't stop smiling. "_I can't wait til Akito see's this."_

Meanwhile, Akito's family went to Koharu's grave as planned. But, Akito really wanted Sana to go with him. _"I wanted us to both tell my mother about the baby and stuff. But, I guess not this time. I can though._" And that's what he did, he silently talked to the grave, and told his mother everything. And suddenly, Akito thought of something. It started to worry him too. "_Now that I think about it, 16 years ago, my mother died, giving birth to me. That doesn't happen to every woman, right? Right. But, what if that happens to Sana? What if she dies giving birth to my child? No, that won't happen. It can't. Sana is a strong girl. From what Dad told me, my mother just wasn't as healthy, but things happen. No, I can't think that way. Sana will be alright."_ With that thought in mind, he calmed down, and continued to silently talk to his mother. "_Mom, please, if you're really listening, watch over Sana. Keep her safe. Be her guardian angel. Just like you are for me."_ It seemed to go by quick, but really he was silently talking for a very long time. "Akito." Akito opened his eyes and looked at his father. "It's time to go now." Akito nodded and stood up. As they walked away, Akito turned around and looked at the grave. "_Don't worry, Mom. I'll bring Sana next time, and by then, you can meet the baby too. I look forward to it."_ Akito slightly smiled and they walked out of the cemetery. When they got home, Natsumi went into the kitchen to make lunch, and Mr. Hayama sat down at the dinner table. Akito just went up to his room and now awaiting for Sana's arrival. "_I wonder what my present will be? Sana seemed really excited about it. I wonder how the ultrasound is going? I really wanted to go with her, but maybe next time." _The doorbell rang, and Akito ran downstairs to the door. There stood Sana. She had a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Sana." She walked in the door and gave him a huge hug. "Happy Birthday, Akito."

"Thanks. So, where's my present?" Sana just smiled even brighter. "Well.." She had a look that was innocently saying "I don't have it." Akito started to look disappointed. "You forgot?" Sana then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few photographs. "No, silly. I didn't forget. Here, take a look." Akito took the photographs, at first confused. "What is.." He paused and looked at them. He became speechless."Is this.." Sana smiled even brighter, and nodded. "Mhm, that's our baby, Akito." Akito just continued to look at the tiny photographs. He was completely speechless and shocked. It hit him. This was real. That was his child. Sana couldn't stop smiling. Seeing Akito like that, she knew he was happy too. "Well, what do you think? That's your birthday present! You like it?" Akito still couldn't say anything. He managed to nod his head, and he continued to just stare at the photos. Sana stood beside him and looked at the photo too. It was quiet til finally Akito spoke up.

"Sana." Sana looked at him. "Hm?"

"Thank you." He turned around and stared at her. This whole thing seemed like such a huge dream to him. He hesitantly placed his hands on the sides of her face, just to feel her. Then, he suddenly knelt down in front of her, and placed the side of his head on her stomach, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sana was shocked. This meant more to him than she thought. She placed her hands on top of his head, and started to run her fingers through his hair. She whispered "Akito, I don't think you'll feel anything yet." she giggled. Akito looked up at her, and gave her his "one in a million year" smile. "Yeah, I know. But.. I just want to be close to it." And he put his head back where it was. Probably the first time since this whole thing began, they were truly excited that they were going to be parents. All because of one photograph. Sana continued to just watch him when she suddenly heard Akito whisper "I love you, little one." and he kissed her tummy.

* * *

Oh my! (wipes brow) another long chapter.. I had to make this chapter so sweet, didn't I? I'm starting to get teary eyes. (sniff sniff) well, please review!!


	5. Joys of Pregnancy

**Author's Note:** So, Im getting really sad. Im getting no reviews for this story.. :.. i could really use them.. they give me motivation to continue the story.. so please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 5: Joys of Pregnancy

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

With a painful headache, Akito was sitting on the couch watching tv with his family. Finally, he's been able to take a moment and relax. The past couple months have been taking it's toll on him. After all, taking care of a pregnant Sana Kurata was no picnic. Her morning sickness had died down, but now there were more issues to continue. She wouldn't stop eating, and her mood was always on a roller coaster. Akito had lately been thinking "it's no fun for the father either." And all his father would do, is laugh. Lately, Sana and Akito had been on good terms with their friends. After all of the awkward feelings, everyone started to talk again. So, they would try to comfort her, and stuff, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted Akito more than anything. So, poor Akito was left to handle Sana, alone. _"Gee, 4 months to go. Too long. Sigh."_ (Yep, Sana is five months now.) He was about to dose off to sleep when he heard the phone ring. "Akito, can you answer that?" Natsumi called from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Akito! Come to my house, please? I wanna talk to you!" Akito put the phone away from his ear and smacked his face. "_Ugh, here we go." _He put the phone back onto his ear. "What do you need, Sana?"

"Just come over! Right now! Oh, and buy some ice cream on the way. I just ran out." Akito sighed again, and looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. _"But, I wanna go to bed now." _"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone, put on his jacket, and headed for the door. Natsumi watched him and said "Where are you going? It's getting late." He just said one word "Sana." and kept walking. Natsumi just giggled. It was funny to watch Akito act like this. Awhile ago, he wouldn't do this. Akito walked to the market and bought Oreo flavored ice cream, paid for it, and walked to Sana's house. When he got there, he rang the bell to the house, so they would open the gate. Rei looked at the screen, and saw Akito at the gate. "Oh, thank goodness." He quickly opened the gate, and let Akito inside. He just stared "Boy, am I glad to see you." Apparently, Akito hadn't been the only person having to be at Sana's hand and foot. Akito walked up to her room, and heard screaming. Akito took a deep breath and let it out. He walked in the door. There was Misako and Sana, both with their hammers. Whatever Misako had said really pissed Sana off. She turned her head and saw Akito. "Oh, Akito! Hi!" Her mood had completely changed, giving Misako a chance to escape. This continued to surprise Akito. "Ooh ice cream! Yay!" She grabbed the bag from his hands, pulled out a spoon, and started to eat it. But, before she did, she looked at it. "Oreo?" Her eyes started to change back to anger. "You got me oreo?" Akito just nodded. "Uh, yeah. It looked good to me." Sana shook her head "no." "Akito, I wanted cookie dough. Why didn't you get me cookie dough?"

"Because you didn't tell me you wanted cookie dough."

"Yes, I did!"

"Uh, no you didn't. You said on the phone "Just come over! Right now! Oh, and buy some ice cream on the way."so that's what I did. I got your precious ice cream." Akito was getting slightly irritated, and was having trouble hiding it."

"But, Akito. You should at least know me by now to know my favorite ice cream flavor." Sana's voice was rising.

"I would, if you wouldn't change your favorite flavor every day. Monday you wanted vanilla, Tuesday you wanted chunky monkey, how am I supposed to know what your favorite flavor if you constantly change it!"

"Akito, stop yelling at me! It's not nice!" Akito had had enough.

"I'm yelling? You're the one making a big deal out of ice cream. And maybe, if you had your emotions in check, we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we? And to answer all these questions people keep asking at school, the baby, IT'S A GIRL!! OKAY? IT DEFINITELY EXPLAINS WHY YOU'RE SUCH A WRECK!!" Akito stopped as he heard Sana sniffle. "_Oh no. What did I just say?"_ He walked up to her, but it was no use. Little did he know, Sana had her little hammer in her hand ready to strike. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, and she put all of her power in to the hammer as she whacked him on the head. Akito was on the ground holding his head in pain. He already had a headache, not he had more pain added to it. If only he had kept his mouth shut.

"You think I like this? You think it's all my fault? Well, I have news for you, mister! It's not all my fault, you know? If were gonna talk blame, I blame you! It's all your fault I'm like this!!" And she continued to cry. Those last few words, "It's all your fault" really hit Akito hard. He muttered "I'm sorry." And ran out the door. Sana just continued to cry. "I can't believe I just said that to him." She walked out of her room, and he was nowhere to be seen. "Mama, did Akito leave." Misako nodded. And Sana just ran out of the house to find Akito.

Akito kept running til he found a familiar spot. He sat down on a familiar bench at that familiar spot. It was the spot where Sana pretended to be his mother. She held his head in her lap, and said "Akito, you're my baby. I gave birth to you because I wanted you to live. So, live for me, live for my sake. Live with all my love, Akito." He remembered those words become so comforting to him. And it wasn't too long after that he started to like her. Then, he started to remember what she said to him 5 minutes ago. "It's all your fault I'm like this" kept repeating in his head. It reminded him of when his sister used to blame him for everything. She would always say "Everything is your fault! You killed Mom!" Akito cringed at those memories. He felt horrible for what he said to Sana. Really, it was his fault, his fault that she was pregnant. He laid down on the bench, wishing Sana's lap was under his head. "Akito?" He sat up to see Sana standing in front of him. "Sana." She walked up to the bench, and sat beside his head. She then took his head, and placed it on her lap. Akito closed his eyes as she started to pet his head. "I'm sorry, Akito. I'm so sorry." She kept whispering "I'm sorry" to him, but really he felt that he should be apologizing. He placed one hand on her stomach and said "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have went off on you like that. I know it's not your fault." All of a sudden, Sana thought of something. "Akito, you won't be mad if the baby really is a girl, will you?" Akito opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Not at all." Sana smiled. "Good." She placed her hand on top of his. All of a sudden, they felt a rumble under Akito's hand. Sana giggled. "I guess the baby's awake now." Akito smiled. He just couldn't stop smiling lately. He felt like the luckiest 16 year old alive. Akito sat up and stood up. "I think we better go home now. We do have school tomorrow." Sana nodded and managed to stand up, with the help of Akito of course. Akito knelt down in front of her again. "And you.." He poked her stomach "Go back to sleep. Let your mother rest." Sana started to laugh, as Akito stood back up. "Well good night, Akito."

"Good night." He started to walk away, but Sana grabbed onto his hand, and spun him around. He was shocked, as she pressed her lips to his. Akito returned the kiss and pulled Sana closer to him. Sana pulled away and said "I love you." and started to walk away. He quietly whispered back "I love you too." And they walked back home for the night.

* * *

Couple days had passed since that incedent. Sana still had her moments, but this time, Akito would keep his mouth shut and listen to her every command. And he learned to always ask Sana what flavor ice cream she wanted before buying it. Today, Sana was having another ultrasound. Ever since the time with Akito's birthday, he was always going with her to any doctor's appointment or ultrasound she had. And this whole experience never ceased to amaze him. Watching the child grow and seeing it on the screens of the ultrasounds constantly brought out new feelings in him. Feelings that he had never felt before. They were the feelings of a Father.

They were back in the ultrasound room, watching the screen, and up came the baby. Akito would always watch the screen with amazement all over his face. The technician looked at them and said "Would you like to finally know the gender?" Sana got really excited. "Yes! Please!" The technician looked at the screen very carefully, and then she nodded. "Yep, you're definitely having a girl!" Sana's smile got bigger. "Really? That's so cool!! What do you think, Akito?" Akito just continued to stare at the screen. "_As I feared?"_ He joked in his head. "_Guess I'm gonna have to put up with another Sana."_ That thought made him chuckle. Sana looked up at him. "What are you laughing about." Akito just shook his head. "Nothing." They got the pictures, and started to go back home, but first they had to stop somewhere to eat. As always, Sana was getting hungry. And the special food today was.. Sushi. Akito's favorite. "Finally, you want normal food, Sana." She stuck her tongue out at him before digging into the sushi. As they ate, Sana continued to talk. "Oh, this is so exciting. A little girl? What fun! I just can't wait to start buying her cute little outfits, and.. Ooh! We've got to think of her name now too!" Akito just nodded. Inside, he was excited too. He had a feeling it was a girl, and started to like the idea of a daughter. As odd as it seemed, he hoped she would be just like Sana. But he knew he would later regret it. One Sana is enough. Now, he was imagining Sana and their daughter, a Sana look alike, around the age of five, dancing around and making up weird songs. That thought made him laugh. Sana had been talking away, when she saw him burst out laughing. She got confused. "Akito, why are you laughing? Something I said?" She was still getting used to hearing a mere chuckle come out of him. So, him burst out laughing really amazed her. Akito controlled his laughter, and just shook his head again. "I'm just wondering how the hell I'm gonna put up with two Sanas." Akito quickly snapped his hand to his mouth. "_Oh no. I shouldn't have said that."_ He had forgotten for a moment that Sana's mood was unpredictable. He was just hoping to God, she wouldn't take that comment seriously. He closed his eyes as he waited for the whack from her hammer, or yelling, or crying. He opened his eyes, and saw that Sana was trying to hold back a laugh. "Huh? Uh, Sana? You okay?" Sana couldn't hold back. She started laughing. "I'm sorry, Akito. It's just that when you said that, I started imagining some funny things." And she went back to laughing. "Oh, like what?"

"I'll just leave that to your imagination." She smirked. Soon after, Akito paid for the meal, and they were walking back to Sana's house. "Um, Akito?"

"Yeah?" They were walking past a grocery store. "Think we can buy some ice cream from here?" Akito nearly fell from where he stood. "Sana, you just ate."

"Please, Akito? Our daughter is hungry." She had that innocent smile. And everytime, she wanted food, she would say "I'm eating for two" or "The baby is hungry, not me." Akito sighed again and walked into the store. They went to the freezer section, and Sana looked at all the flavors of ice cream. "So, what kind do you want?" Sana searched up and down for the perfcect flavor, and she found it. "Oreo!" Akito fell, literally. From where he stood, he fell onto the floor.

* * *

-giggle- This chapter was kinda fun to write. We had a little humor. Next chapter will be up soon. And we've got a couple chapters left and the baby will be in the story, so stay tuned! Oh, and please please PLEASE send me reviews!!


	6. Decisions

**Author's Note: **Here we go. Chapter 6. About 3 chapters, and you'll meet the baby! Stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 6: Decisions

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

Despite the whole pregnancy thing, Sana and Akito's everyday living hadn't really changed. They still went to school. Akito was still doing karate, and Sana was still acting. She hadn't been doing that much of Child's Toy, but Rei was constantly booking her for commercials. She didn't agree on any movies, because #1, she didn't want to be away from Akito, and #2, making a movie took a long time, so what if she were to have the baby while on set? That wouldn't be good. Her recent commercials had been interesting. People were booking her for commercials for Maternity clothes, and she did commercials on ice cream. A lot of pregnant women everywhere loved that one, because at the end of the ice cream commercials, Sana would say "Don't forget to add a pickle!" She had been making a lot of money off of the commercials. And all of this money was going towards the baby. At first, Akito didn't know what he could do. Sana was different, she was an actress. Akito was just a normal 15 year old boy. He didn't think anyone would hire him part-time or anything. But, soon enough, luck went his way. He made a deal with his Karate teacher. He asked if he could be paid to clean out the whole dojo everyday. The teacher agreed, and Akito was making money along with Sana. It wasn't much, but it still made him feel like the supporting father. But, there were more things to think about. Things that were to happen after the baby was born.

Sana had chosen a tutor for the months she would miss school. And after many months of thinking it over, she decided she would remain home schooled. She didn't want to place the burden of taking care of the baby on her mother. It was her responsibility. And she decided she would actually pay the tutor to teach her for the rest of high school. But, that didn't mean she would never see her friends again. Even now, they still hang out outside of school, so just her not being in school won't change. As for Akito, he will stay in school, and work for the dojo. He didn't like the idea of Sana taking care of the baby alone, but it couldn't be helped. After all, the first few months Sana wouldn't be acting either, so she wouldn't have money flowing every week. So, in the end, it was up to Akito. Sana's house was a mansion, so a baby's room was no problem. Sana and Akito's family had somewhat grown closer. They were always getting together for dinner, or just to get to know eachother more. Akito started thinking about something else, however it seemed impossible. He actually wanted to live with Sana.

_"There is no way Dad would let me do that."_ Everyone was at Sana's house for dinner. A 6 month pregnant Sana was eating away. Sana would always mention how cool it would be if Akito lived with her. But, that would be just too weird. They weren't even married, and they're wanting to live together. It was for a good reason though. They wanted to be together to raise the baby. Not one parent takes care of it for a day, next day the other parent. No, that didn't feel right. They wanted to be together. But, there is no way their parents would agree to that. Sana's house had enough room for Akito to live there. Who knows how many rooms that house held. There was a room for Sana, Misako, the maid, (i dont remember the maid's name.)Rei, the baby, and even a room for Akito if need be. The house is huge! Akito all of a sudden stood up. "Akito, where are you going?"Sana said with her mouth full. "Uh, bathroom." He kept walking. He wasn't really going to the bathroom though. He never really saw the whole house before. And now, he was gonna find out how many rooms were in this house. Once, he saw the whole house, his mind was made up. He went back to the dining room to join the others. Sana wasn't stuffing her face, so he thought it would be a good idea to pull her aside. "Sana, come with me." He pulled her arm, and they were away from the dining room. "Akito, what is it?"

"I have an idea."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well, when I went to the bathroom, I walked around the whole house. And I noticed that there are a LOT of rooms in this house."

"Yeah, and.." The conversation went from there, and Sana agreed that it was a great idea. They went back to the dining room to share that idea. "Mama! Me and Akito came up with a great idea!" Misako put her cup down and looked at them. "Well, what is it?" They had Misako and Mr.Hayama's attention. Sana began to speak."Well, I was thinking this house has a lot of rooms in it. A lot of rooms that aren't being used." Misako nodded. "Yes, and.."

"Well, I was thinking, what if Akito's family moved here, with us, in this house." Mr. Hayama was drinking tea, and he spit it out, when Sana said that. "What?" He said while wiping his mouth. Akito nodded. "I thought it was a good idea. Me and Sana can't exactly live together alone. We're not even old enough to do that, but if both families lived together.." Sana butted in. "We can live together and..." Natsumi immediatly spoke up. "I think it's a great idea!" Mr. Hayama wasn't so sure. "So, you expect all of us to live in this house?" Akito looked at him. "Dad, have you seen this place? Come on! There's like 5 rooms in this house that aren't being used. It could work."

"Mama, what do you think?"

"I don't know. What about when you guys are old enough to move out, what will this whole house do? The Hayama family will live here til the two of you are 18? It's not that simple. People can't just move into another place for a certain amount of time, and just move out again." Sana was getting emotional. She was starting to cry again. "But, Mama.. I'm sorry. I just thought.. this could work out so.. that we could raise the baby together." After that, she ran off to her room, with Akito following her. While they were gone, Misako and Mr.Hayama started to talk it over. Misako spoke first. "Could that really work?" Mr. Hayama said nothing. He just kept thinking about it. Natsumi spoke. "Maybe there's something I can do." They both looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I've obviously graduated from High School now, and I still live with dad and Akito. Of course, I'm going to college, but it's not far from here. I was thinking, dad could move here with Akito. But, I can stay behind and live at our house for a couple years. When, Akito and Sana are old enough, Dad can just come back to our house. Well, is that an option?" Misako really liked that idea. "Hmm.. that's an idea. What do you think?" She looked at Mr. Hayama. "Well, I guess that wouldn't be a problem, but Natsumi? When I move back, what will you do?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just find somewhere else to live. By then I'll be what? 22? Yeah, so it's no big deal!" The whole table thought. "Hmm?" Meanwhile, Akito was trying to comfort Sana, who was an emotional wreck. "I.. should've known better than that!" Sana was laying on her bed, shaking as she was crying. Akito was beside her trying to do what he could, but nothing he said helped. "Sana, it's okay. We'll think of something."

"It's no use! We can't live together now! I guess we have to deal with the normal alternative. Take turns taking care of the baby.. but I don't like it!!" For some reason, she wouldn't stop crying. Usually, her unhappy mood wouldn't last for very long. But not today. She wasn't really crying because of a mood swing. _"What do I do? She won't stop crying!"_ "I'll be right back." Sana grabbed onto his arm. "Akito, please stay here with me." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." He was gonna go have a talk with the others. He walked out of the room. When he got to the dining room, he saw Misako and his dad discussing something. "Uh, Dad?" They all turned their heads his way. "Oh, Akito? We have something to tell you. Is Sana alright?" said his dad. "Yeah, she's okay. But, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Well, Natsumi came up with an idea." They told Akito their little plan, and it didn't take long til Akito went running up to Sana's room! "Sana! Get up! We've come up with a plan!" Sana carefully sat up. "What are you talking about?" Akito grabbed onto her hand. "Less asking and more walking!" They ran downstairs to their parents, and Sana was told everything. "Are you serious?" Misako nodded. "Yes. So, Akito I suggest you get home and start packing. You're a part of the Kurata househould now." She joked. Sana ran into Natsumi, giving her a big hug. "Oh, Natsumi! Thank you so so much!" Natsumi just smiled. "Oh, don't mention it. It'll be pretty cool having the house to myself."

They decided that Mr. Hayama and Akito would move in with the Kuratas once school ended, which wasn't too far off. It was February, so about month left. A huge chapter in Akito and Sana's lives were about to begin..

* * *

okay, here ya go!! i need need NEED reviews!! thanks!!


	7. Birthday Shower

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7, here ya go, and I would love to personally thank animelvr23 for Mr. Hayama's name, Fuyuki. So, fyi, I will be calling him Fuyuki! thanks animelvr23!! and here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 7: Birthday Shower

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"So Sana? What are you doing for your birthday?" Aya asked at the groups lunch table. And little Sana was just digging away at her lunch. Actually, she wasn't little anymore. Her stomach was constantly getting bigger as the baby was growing. Akito was starting to worry how big the baby would be once 9 months came around. With a mouth full of food, Sana answered "I don't know" which was heard as "iwano." Akito eyed her. "Sana, try answering that again without your mouth full." Sana swallowed her food and answered again. "I said, I don't know. Why?" Fuka jumped in. "Well, are you having a party or something? It is your sweet sixteen after all!" Sana just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I haven't really been thinking about my birthday this year. There are more important things to worry about. I'm too busy." She patted her stomach as she said that. Tsuyoshi started to speak. "Yeah, but you should at least do something for your birthday." Sana nodded. "Well, I'll definitely think about it, and if I do have a party, I'll be sure to let you know. I've got a week left to think about it." With that, she stood up to throw her trash away, and went to the restroom. While she was gone, Akito had something in mind. "Here." He passed out slips of paper to everyone at the table. They all looked at the paper, and saw that it was an invitation. "Uh, her mother is throwing a surprise party. It's also a baby shower, too. So, don't tell her. It's a surprise. "Who else is invited?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito thought "Hmm? Well, there's me, my dad, my sister, a few of Sana's friends from working, and you guys so far. "Well, you should think about inviting Hisae and Mami too. They would want to come." Aya piped up. "Yeah, and some of the guys in our class too." Tsuyoshi added. Akito just nodded. "Don't worry, I've got a million of these. And, of course it's Sana, there will be more than just us at her party."

"Akito, if it's a baby shower too, we should get two presents for Sana right? One for her, and one for the baby?" Fuka asked. Akito nodded again. "Uh, I guess. That's what a baby shower is for, right?" Fuka nodded. "I'll get something really nice for you guys!" Everyone else at the table started joining in. "Yeah, me too." Akito was slightly surprised how much people really cared about Sana. "_Well, I guess all those millions of dollars Sana has in the bank won't be needed now."_ He smirked to himself. Sana returned, and everyone quickly stashed away the invitations, and started talking about something else. Throughout the day, Akito was secretly passing out more invitations that he and Sana both knew. "_I just hope for Sana's sake, no reporters will be at this party."_ After school, Sana and Akito were walking to Rei's car, when he thought of something. "Sana, I was thinking.." Sana looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"The night of your birthday, how about I take you somewhere? Anywhere you want?" Sana had a huge smile on her face. "Really? Anywhere?" Akito smirked. "Well, something I can afford." Sana nodded. "Oh course. Yeah, lets do it!" Akito smiled in his head. _"Surprise party part 1."_

* * *

5 days later, March 7, Sana's birthday and surprise baby shower had arrived. Akito went to Sana's house that morning to walk Sana to school. Rei was not going to drive them today. Sana wanted to walk alone with Akito. Sana came to the door and was already walking, when Misako pulled Akito inside real quick. "Is our plan all set?" Akito nodded. "Yes, after school, Natsumi will take Sana shopping for a couple hours, I'll take her out for dinner around 6, and I'll have her back here by 7:30."

"Very good. I'll see you then." Akito waved goodbye, and he walked Sana to school. Once, they turned the corner, Misako started to get the party set up, with the help of Rei. When Sana and Akito got to the school, everyone was constantly telling Sana "Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" Sana felt guilty that she didn't make plans with her friends. But, Natsumi was going to take her shopping for the baby. "_I can't say no to that. It's something that needs to be done. It's more important than a Birthday party."_ She constantly appologized, but everyone just shrugged it off.

School let out, and Sana was running full speed (well, as much as a pregnant woman could run) to Akito's locker. "Well, Akito, I'm going to go meet your sister outside now." Akito shut his locker door and looked at her. "Okay, be back at my house around 6, and we'll go out." Sana nodded. "Okay! It's a date!" She winked, and ran out the door to Natsumi's car. "Hey there, Natsumi."

"Hello, Sana! Which store do you wanna go to first?" She started driving to the department store. "First, can we get some food! I'm so hungry!" Natsumi's eyes popped out of her socket. "Uh, Sana you'll be eating with Akito in a few hours. Can't you wait?"

"Uh, Natsumi. I'm eating for two, did you forget?" Sana smiled innocently. Natsumi sighed. "Okay, you win!" Sana had just used the same excuse she gives Akito. They went to a fastfood restauraunt, and Sana ordered 4 cheeseburgers, 2 large french fries, and a coke. Where Natsumi just ordered one cheeseburger, a small fry, and a medium coke. "My, Sana. How do you manage to eat so much?" Sana was just eating away, when she said "Iwano" again. "Uh, Sana can you say that again." Sana swallowed her food. "I said I don't know. I just do." Natsumi came up with an interesting question. "How much weight have you gained so far?" Sana stopped eating with that question. "I think maybe 15 pounds, last I checked."

"Do you have an exercise plan after the baby is born." Sana thought about it. "I will. I'm not sure right now. I might start off with walking or something, but I don't have a specific plan." Natsumi kept coming up with questions for Sana while they ate. "So, what's your birth plan going to be?" Sana nearly spat out her food with that question. "What do you mean?" She said as she wiped off her mouth. "Well, are you going for a drug-free birth, or.." Sana cut her off. "Are you serious? I'm going to be drugged crazy!" With that, she went back to eating. Natsumi giggled. "Thought so." They finished eating, and they finally went to the department store. When they got there, they saw a huge baby store. Sana got excited. "Oh! How cool! Come on!" She pulled on Natsumi's hand, and they ran into the store. There were so many things to choose from. Clothes to food to diapers. Sana felt like she was somewhat in heaven. "Now, I know where to go shopping for the baby."Natsumi pulled a really cute outfit off the rack. "Sana, what about this?" Sana turned around. "OOOHH! How adorable!" She grabbed it and put it in the buggy. They kept looking around til Sana saw the clock say 5:45. "Oh no. We better get to your house now. It's 5:45." Natsumi started to walk to the checkout. All of the items rang up and Sana saw the price. "Wow. You really need money to take care of a baby, huh?" Luckily, she was rich, or there was no way she could afford this. She started to pull out her wallet when Natsumi stopped her. "No, Sana. I'm paying." Sana's eyes went wide. "What?? No! Natsumi, I can't expect you to pay for this!"

"Sana, really? It's no big deal! It's my birthday present for you!" Sana just stood there and stared at her. "Natsumi.."

"Sana, you can't stop me." Sana sighed in defeat and nodded. The items were paid, and they were off to the Hayama house. When they got there, Akito was sitting on the couch waiting. "Hey there, Akito!" Akito turned around, and saw Sana and Natsumi with a bunch of bags in their hands. "Geez, how much stuff did you get?" Sana just smiled. "This is only half of what I bought." Akito eyed Natsumi seriously. "Are you insane?" With that, he ran out to the car and brought in the rest of the bags. He walked in the living room to see Sana sitting on the couch. She sat up. "Come here, let me show you all of the stuff we bought."

"Uh, Sana? Don't you mean I bought?" Natsumi piped up. Sana nodded. "Sorry, well anyway, just look at all of this." She started pulling out everything one by one. When she was done, she looked at Akito, and his eyes were huge. "Sana, you got all of this stuff?" Sana nodded. "Mhmm! We don't have anything yet. So, this is was a good start." As she continued to pull out more baby clothes, Natsumi played a little joke. "You know, if the baby turns up a boy, you're gonna be in big trouble." She started laughing. Sana shook her head. "There's no way. The ultrasounds come up clearer and clearer. It's pretty obvious it's a girl. No doubt about it." Natsumi was putting her shoes on. "Hey, going somewhere now?" Natsumi nodded. "Yes, I made plans with a few friends tonight. Happy Birthday, Sana." Akito quickly jumped from the couch and pulled Natsumi into the kitchen. "Akito, what? You know where I'm going!" she whispered. "Yeah, but I need you to hold onto something for me." He pulled two little bags out from under the table. "Here, they're my present. Take them with you." Natsumi smiled wide. "Ah, okay! Any chance I could take a peak at what you got here?" Akito simply said "No chance." Natsumi giggled. "Oh, fine!" She took the bags, and quickly ran out the door. Akito went back to the living room, and saw Sana with her eyes closed. "_Gee, she's so tired all of a sudden." _Sana is so small. It's amazing how she manages to walk around with such a big baby. Akito sat down beside her. "Do you just want to eat here? We don't have to go anywhere. If you're too tired to do anything now." Sana shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I'm just resting for a minute, then we can go." Akito just sat there and watched her. Her eyes were closing again. "Sana?" Her eyes popped back open. "Oh, sorry! Let's go!" Akito helped her stand up, and they walked out the door.

The restaurant they went to was really nice. It wasn't too fancy, but it was nice for a Sana's liking. "Man, I want everything off this menu, but I can't make you pay for all of that, but I really want it." Akito sighed. "Sana, just pick something. It's not like we'll never come back here again." He already knew what he wanted, the usual.. Sushi. Sana kept scanning the whole menu. Suddenly, she put her hand to her stomach, and groaned in discomfort. "Ow." Akito was instantly by her side. "Are you okay?" Sana nodded. "Kickboxing. Here, feel!" She placed his hand on her stomach, and he felt that baby kicking like it was fighting something. "Damn." Was all he could say. "Hey, settle down." Sana found it funny how Akito would randomly talk to the baby. She started laughing. Akito looked at her. "What?" Sana continued to laugh. "I just think it's cute when you talk to her like that!" Akito went back to his seat, and the waiter showed up to take their orders.

Their dinner was good. Sana was, for the most part, satisfied. She wanted more, but couldn't have it. Akito paid for the bill, and he walked her home. "Thanks for dinner, Akito. I really enjoyed it." Akito was holding onto her hand. "Sure thing." Sana piped up. "So, tomorrow is Sunday, wanna do something? You know we should go shop for more baby stuff." Akito nodded. "Yeah, maybe." They turned the corner to Sana's house. The gate was already open cause Misako would be expecting Sana home soon. All the lights were out. "Why are the lights out? Mama is home, right?" Akito just shrugged, and kept walking to the door. Sana twisted the knob, and it opened. "First time she's ever left the door unlocked." She kept walking, and everything was pitch dark. "Gee, I've never seen the house so dark before." She flipped one of the light switches, and all of a sudden, tons of people popped out of the rooms, and shouted "SURPRISE!" Sana nearly fell. "What.. is this?" She turned to look at Akito, who was slightly smirking. "Akito, you knew about this?" Akito nodded. "Of course I did. Don't just stand there, come on." He grabbed onto her hand, and they walked into the living room. "Mama! I can't believe you did this?" Sana looked around, and noticed one banner said "Happy Birthday, Sana!" There was another one, though, that said "It's A Girl!" Misako walked up. "Yes, and if you haven't noticed already, this is also a surprise baby shower." Sana started to tear up. "Thanks." She quickly wiped her eyes. They went outside, and that's where the whole party was. People everywhere. Kids from school, and people that Sana had worked with through acting. "Akito! I can't believe you invited all of these people!" She looked around, and so many people from school were at her party. She saw a huge table with so many presents on it. "Oh my!" She couldn't even speak anymore. She was more than shocked. Misako walked up to her. "Don't just stand there. Come on! Let's have some fun!" The party went on. They played fun baby shower games. There was one where everyone had a string around their necks with a clothespin on it. Nobody was allowed to say "Baby" or "Girl", if they said one of those two words, the person that caught them, got their clothespin. Akito was very good at that game. Him being too smart for his own good, he had his clothespin all night, along with everyone elses. The other game they played was just as fun. Each person was given a cup of water. In the water was an ice cube with a tiny barbie doll-like baby inside it. The person with the cup of ice to melt first, wins. And they had to shout "My water broke!" That game was just as fun, but not really fun for Akito, for his ice had melted first. He tapped on Sana's shoulder. She turned his way, and he just pointed to his cup. She started to laugh. "Akito's water broke, you guys!" Everyone just burst out in hysterics. Everyone was literally on the ground laughing, holding onto their stomachs with tears coming out of their eyes. Akito however, was sitting there blushing. It wasn't long til Sana had her music/keyboard thing out, and started to sing a madeup song about Akito's water breaking. Everyone just kept on laughing, while Sana sang away. Akito stood up. "Sana, that's enough now." Sana ignored him, and continued to sing. After she was done, she sat back down. Soon, cake and ice cream was passed out: Sana's favorite event. She was starving. "Finally, some food!" Didn't take long for her to start digging in. Everyone couldn't eat theirs, cause it was more fun to watch her eat it. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Everyone quickly changed their attention in fear of her getting angry. She did have her hammer beside her. Next, she opened all of the presents. Most of them were baby presents. There were a few just for her, but for the most part, the baby. Akito spoke. "Gee, she's already spoiled, and she's not even born yet." She kept opening the presents, and finally the table was empty. There was one present that she did not find. She didn't see anything from Akito. "_Oh well. Maybe the dinner was my present. I've got enough stuff here."_

The party was coming to an end, and everybody was saying their goodbyes, and leaving. When everyone left, the only ones still at the house were the Kurata and the Hayama family. Sana went up to her room real quick. When she walked in, she turned around and saw Akito there, with his hands behind his back. Sana started to smile. "_How could I doubt him like that?"_ Akito walked up to her. As if he was reading her mind, he spoke. "Did you really think I wouldn't get you a present?" Sana shook her head. "Well, I hoped not!" He pulled out the two bags from behind his back. He handed her the first bag. She searched in the bag, and pulled out a jewelry box. She was too scared to open it. "Come on. Open it." She nodded, and she opened it. She gasped. "Oh, Akito!" It was a gold necklace chain. Hooked onto the chain was a medium sized stone. It was the baby's birthstone. "You like it?" Sana just nodded. "It's beautiful." She pulled it out of the box and put it around her neck. Akito moved her hair to the side, took the ends of the chain, and hooked it on the back of her neck. "Open the other one now."

"Akito, that's more than enough." Akito urged her on. "Just open it." She pulled the item out of the second bag. It was another jewelry box. She opened it. It was a very very tiny gold bracelet. A bracelet that an infant could wear. "Akito.."

"That's for the baby, if you haven't figured it out." Sana just ran into his arms. "Thank you! I love it.." She felt a kick. "and I think she likes it too." Akito placed his hand on her stomach. "I guess so." Sana giggled. She felt like talking to it. "It's pass your bedtime, young lady." She and Akito both started to laugh. "Geez, Sana you're already scolding her. Don't listen to your mother. She doesn't know what she's talking about." It seemed that the baby heard him, cause she started to kick even harder. "Akito, stop that! She's getting too wild. That's not exactly comfortable, you know." Akito just laughed. It wasn't soon after, they heard Akito's father call up to them. "Akito! It's time to go!" Akito looked at Sana. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sana nodded. Akito stepped closer to her, and kissed her, with his arms wrapped around her. Sana returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They were really close to her bed. Sana ran into the bottom of the bed, causing her to fall back. But, she didn't care. She just continued to kiss Akito. With her underneath him, so many memories flooded back into their heads. For a moment all that existed was them until...

"Akito! It's getting late! You can make out with Sana tomorrow!" Yelled Natsumi from the bottom of the stairs. Akito got irritated. "Dammit." He stood up and helped Sana to her feet. He gave her one kiss on the cheek, and leaned down to kiss Sana's stomach. "Good night, you two!" Sana, even now, was shocked to see Akito act like this. "Well, good night!" He walked out of the room to his family. When he left, Sana thought _"Who would've thought Akito would act so loving like this_." She rubbed her stomach, and looked down. "Guess, I partially have you to thank, huh?" She got somewhat of a reply when she felt another kickboxing session. "Okay, you really need to settle down." She got ready for bed.

Akito got to the bottom of the stairs to see his dad and sister waiting on him. "About time!" Natsumi joked. Akito blushed, and walked out of the door. "Well, good night you guys! Thanks for all your help, Akito." said Misako. Akito turned around and nodded. As Sana and Akito slept that night, they kept thinking how everything just seemed too good to be true for them. It was like nothing bad would ever happen to them ever again. They were always going to be happy for the rest of their lives. Boy, were they in for a surprise for the events to come...

* * *

Uh-oh! What's going to happen now?? I am too evil. Well, definitely 2 chapters left, and BABY! So, keep reading, and keep reviewing! thanks!


	8. A Promise and a Name

**Author's Note:** Next Chapter: meet the baby! Keep reading and keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 8: A Promise and a Name

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

_"Only one month to go! I'm so excited!"_ thought Sana as she and Akito were walking to school. Around the end of March, the school year had ended. (A/N: I think that's when Japan starts a new school year, right?) They were now juniors in High School. Well, temporarily for Sana. When the baby is born, she won't be going back to school anymore. In March when when school let out, Akito and his father moved in with the Kurata's. It was pretty simple. Everyone had their own room. And for the most part, things were okay. Natsumi would come over every so often to visit, but she had college and a part-time job, so she was always busy. Sana and Akito were both quiet, when Sana broke the silence. "You know, Akito, lately, I've been thinking so many things."

"Yeah, like..?"

"I just keep asking questions about the future. More about the baby. Who will she look like? Me or you? Who's personality will she have? Will she be a daddy's girl or a mommy's girl? I don't know. But, I keep asking these questions, and it's so much fun wondering and imagining." Akito asked. "Well, what are your hopeful answers for those questions?"

"Well, for starters, I hope she has blonde hair like yours, with blue eyes. But, that probably won't happen, considering both of our eyes are brown. I want her to have a mix of our personalities. A bubbly personality like mine with an intelligent personality like yours. And, I want her to be a daddy's girl." She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I imagine."

"So, you're telling me that you want her to be closer to me than you?" Sana giggled. "Well, of course I want her to be close to me. But, seeing you and her in a tight relationship.. that would make me happy." She smiled. "But, however she turns out, I'll be just fine. Oh, I'm getting so anxious, I just want this pregnancy thing to end." Akito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too." Akito was getting tired of the mood swings and food cravings, he wanted all of that to end. But in all seriousness, he wanted to finally meet the baby too. On his calendar, he would X off every day til the final X which was on June 9: Sana's due date. He was more excited than people realized. He was Akito, not many people saw his other side, except for Sana.

They were so deep in thought, that they hadn't realized they were crossing an open street with a green light. A honking car going 70 mph, brought them out of their thoughts. Akito saw what was happening, and tried to jump in front of Sana, but it was too late. The speeding car hit both, Sana and Akito. They both landed on the ground hard. Only Akito could manage to sit up. Not Sana, though. "..Sana.." He ran over to her and lifted her body up. "Sana? Wake up." He lightly shook her, and finally Sana opened her eyes. "Akito?" She tried to move, but she winced as her body pounded with pain. "Sana, don't move." Akito was about to panic. Sana was hurt, he wasn't in the best shape himself, but he had to get her help. He turned around to where the car that hit him was. The man jumped out of the car. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He had a beer in one of his hands. Akito was angry. He managed to stand up, leaving Sana on the ground. "Just who do you think you are, you lousy drunk? Don't be telling us to watch where were going, when you're over here stumbling like an idiot!" He made his hand into a fist. "You'll pay for this!" The drunk just stood there, and took a drink of his beer. Didn't take him long to fall over drunk. Akito put his fist down. "Eh, he's not worth it." All of a sudden, he heard a shriek from Sana. He turned around, and she was doubled over in pain, holding onto her stomach. _"No!"_ He ran to Sana's side. "Akito, the baby! Something's wrong!" Akito was really panicking. "Sana, listen to me, okay? Where's your burutcha?" Sana couldn't speak she was in so much pain. "It's.. right..Ah!" Akito searched around her pockets, and finally found it. "Okay, which button is Rei?" Sana pointed her finger to the button. "Okay, I'll send Rei a message, just hang on, Sana. Okay? You'll be fine!" Sana shouted. "But, what about my baby?!" With that, she fell unconscious. "Sana! Sana!" She wasn't responded. He continued to lightly shake her again, but she didn't wake up this time. "_Oh no. This can't be happening!"_ He grabbed the burutcha and started to send the message to Rei as quick as he could. A person nearby, who saw the incident was calling an ambulance. It took maybe 3 minutes for the ambulance to arrive since the hospital wasn't far. Rei had showed up just in time, when they had Sana in the ambulance. "Akito!" Akito was standing at the door. He wanted to go with her. But, the drivers told him no. Rei ran up to him, asking him what was going on. Akito just grabbed onto Rei's arm, and dragged him to the car. Akito didn't give him an answer, he just told him to drive to the hospital. Rei called Misako immediately, while Akito just looked out the window, brooding.

* * *

They got to the hospital, and everyone which included Akito, Misako, and Rei, had to stay in the waiting room. Akito was standing at the double doors that led to Sana. "_Sana, please be alright? Please?" _Fifteen minutes passed and one of the doctors came out. Akito immediately started questioning. "What's wrong with Sana? Is she okay? What about the baby? Tell me now!" He literally had the doctor by the shirt of his collar asking these questions. The doctor said "Please, go into the waiting room with the others, and I'll tell you everything." Akito nodded and put the doctor down. Akito went into the room and sat down beside Misako and Rei. The doctor began to speak. "Sana is in a slight coma. She hasn't responded at all. The baby is still fine. But, when she was hit by the car, it triggered a temporary false labor. Right now, the baby's life depends on Sana. We just need to continue to watch over her, and see what happens." With that, he walked away. Misako quickly spoke up. "Can we see her now?" The doctor nodded, and continued to walk. Akito was about to stand up, but he looked at Misako. He figured she would want to see Sana first, so he sat back down. Misako noticed this and said "Go on ahead. I'll wait." Akito quickly muttered "thank you" and ran to the double doors.

He walked in, and saw Sana. She was hooked up to machines. Akito grabbed a chair and sat there beside her bed. He grabbed onto her hand and just sat there. She looked so lifeless, but looking at the machines, they kept beeping, letting him know she was still there. "_Maybe if I talk to her.." _"Hey, Sana? It's me. You have to wake up now, okay? Can you do that?" He watched her, hoping to get some response. But, he got nothing. He started to speak again. "Come on, Sana. Please wake up. Do something. Let me know you're still there!" Once again, no response. He looked at the beeping machines, still steady. "I thought you were stronger than this. You can't even move right now, can you?" He was trying to be the tough guy again, but it wasn't helping him one bit. He looked at Sana's stomach. "Sana, you have to wake up. You don't have a choice. The baby is counting on you. Without you, she's nothing. If you don't survive this, she won't either. And I'll be left.. alone." He couldn't hide his tears anymore. "Sana, please? Don't leave me! You and our daughter,you're all I have. That's all I want. Nothing else. If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. Please? Wake up! I need you!" He knelt his head onto her chest and wouldn't stop crying. One hand was holding hers, and the other was on her stomach. The baby was moving under his hand. He could feel it. "Sana, do you feel her? She wants you to wake up! She's saying "Mom, wake up!" He lifted his head and looked at Sana's face. Not one expression on it. No movement, nothing. He stopped crying for the moment. There was one thing that he had to say clearly. "Sana, please don't lie to me. You promised... you promised me that no matter what happens, you will stay with me forever. You promised me that you would never leave me. Don't turn this into a lie." He remembered that night she promised that. He wasn't paying attention when Sana's fingers slightly twitched. He put his head back down, trying to think of something else to say, until.. "Koharu." Sana's eyes twitched. "The baby, I wanted to name her Koharu.. after my mother. And all those questions you were asking earlier, I have hopeful answers to them too. I want our daughter to look like my mother. But, however she turns out, I know she'll be beautiful.. especially with a beautiful mother like you." He whispered those last few words in Sana's ears, and kissed her cheek. "So, Sana, you have to wake up.. for Koharu's sake." He laid his head back down. Suddenly, he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, and then very lightly he heard "Okay.." He lifted his head, and saw Sana's eyes still twitching. "Sana? Sana, open your eyes." Her eyes twitched, and finally her big brown eyes opened. "Sana!" She lightly giggled. "Hey there." Akito pulled her into a tight hug. "You're alright. You're alright. I'm.. so glad." Sana could feel her shoulder get slightly wet.. from Akito's tears. "Akito, I like it." Akito lifted his head and looked at her. "Like what?"

"Koharu. I like that name. It's perfect."

"You heard me when I said that?" Sana nodded. "A little bit. I was trying to wake up, but here I am, and we finally have a name."

"You're really okay with that name?" Sana nodded. "Yes, her name is Koharu." This time, Akito smiled the biggest smile anyone had seen. Not even Sana had seen it. It wasn't a teeth showing huge smile. But, it was a real smile. This had made him truly happy. "I'm sorry, Akito.. for worrying you like this."

"What? Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault." He pulled her into another hug and continued to tell her it's not your fault. Sana suddenly sighed. "I'm so glad the baby's okay." As if on cue, the baby started moving and kicking. Sana started to laugh. "And, yes Akito, I could feel her, and she kept saying "Mom, wake up!" Akito was surprised. "_She actually heard every word I said?"_ "Oh, and one more thing, Akito." Sana had his full attention. "I made you a promise.. almost 9 months ago to be exact. I promised you that no matter what happens, I will stay with you forever. I will never leave you. Never. And, I didn't lie to you, cause here I am!" Sana was about to say something else, but Akito had captured Sana's lips into a heart stopping kiss. He released her, and looked her deeply in the eyes: Every emotion flowing from his eyes to hers. "God, I love you." Sana smiled at him. "I know. I love you too, Akito." She wasn't hooked up to too many machines, so she was able to move. She lightly sat up and scooted over, giving Akito some room to sit beside her. He sat down on the bed, and laid Sana back down. They both fell asleep in eachothers arms in that hospital bed. Not long after, Sana's family and Akito's were standing at the door, watching the beautiful picture.

* * *

ahh! -sniff sniff- I am too evil for my own good. -sniff sniff- well, hope you liked it! and we know the next chapter dont we?? please review! thanks!


	9. Welcome Koharu

**Author's Note:** Wee!! ENJOY! the chapter we've been waiting for...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 9: Welcome Koharu

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

It was finally the month of June, actually it's June 3rd. The past couple weeks, Sana ended her life at school, and started to be tutored at home. Akito always had his burutcha. He hadn't used it for some time, but since Sana's due date would be anyday, he had the burutcha wherever he went, especially at school. And it's a good thing he did. Sana had been getting up a lot earlier than she normally did. Her tutor got there early, so she had to wake up on time, or earlier. Her mother made sure of that. Today, she was going to surprise Akito, by going to visit him and their friends for lunch. She woke up at 8:00, to study with her tutor, then at 11:00, she would go walk to the school.

Throughout her whole pregnancy, she was very energetic, and loved to be moving. So a walk to the school, even at 9 months, was no problem for her. She loved it. She was about half way to the school when, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Hiss.. ow." She shrugged it off, and continued to walk. The pain however didn't disappear, it came back every few minuts. "Ow!" _"Could this be it? I have to get to Akito."_ She started walking again. She was at the gates of the school, when she felt water running down her legs. "_Damn, I'm in trouble."_ She stopped at the end of the gate, and pulled out her burutcha to page Akito. She pressed that button like 10 times to get this attention.

On the other side of the school, Akito was about to take a sip of his soup, when the burutcha went crazy. The burutcha didn't stop right away. Usually it buzzes for like 2 seconds, but not today. "_Sana."_ He stood up. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the school to see Sana at the gate, on her knees. Her face was going flush. "Sana! What the hell are you doing here?" He knelt down in front of her. She lifted her head up. For the moment, the contractions went away. "I wanted to surprise you, and come visit you during lunch.' Her voice hitched, and she grabbed onto his hand. "Ow.. Akito! I think you know what this means." Akito sighed. "It's about time." He was trying to lighten the mood by saying something like that, but that didn't exactly work when Sana cried out in pain. "What do I do? I need to get to the hospital now." She pulled out her burutcha and buzzed Rei 10 times like she did Akito. Didn't take him long, because he was just around the corner at a coffee shop. He drove up, and hopped out of the car. "Sana, what are you doing here?" Akito helped Sana stand up. "Never mind that. Let's just get her to the hospital now." Rei nodded and helped him get Sana into the car. While they were in the car, Rei called Misako, and told her to meet them at the hospital. Misako was immediately off the phone. She yelled for Fuyuki, and they were out of the house within seconds. In the car, Sana kept whimpering and breathing. Akito was in the back with her, just holding her. "_Finally, this whole thing will be over by the end of the day."_ He hoped.

At the hospital, doctors and nurses were swarming around Sana. She was still whimpering. Where was Akito? Well, he was in the room, but was having trouble getting to her. All of the doctors and nurses kept telling him to stay back for the moment. They were hooking Sana up to machines, and asking questions, and what not. Sana was also irritated, she was in active labor, and Akito was not within her sight. She wanted him by her side, and he wasn't. She whimpered "Akito." Akito didn't waste no time, shoving his way through to get to Sana. By then, the doctors stopped swarming around like a bunch of bees. Akito held onto Sana's hand. There was a tiny tear running down her cheek. Akito quickly wiped it away. "You'll be fine." Sana nodded, and believed what he said. It would be over soon. "Akito, please, don't go anywhere. Stay with me." Akito slightly smiled. "Stupid. I'm not going anywhere." After a few minutes, Misako entered the room. Sana wanted her mother with her too. Misako grabbed onto her other hand. "Sana, how are you feeling, dear?" Sana smiled. "I'll be okay. Just want this to end now!" Misako laughed. "Oh, it will!"

(A/N: this whole part is Akito's POV. While he's thinking and talking to himself (in his head), Sana is giving birth.)

"_I still can't believe this is really happening. I'm standing beside her, holding her hand, while she gives birth to my child. Every few minutes, I blink my eyes, thinking it's a huge ass dream. This isn't really happening. I'm still sleeping away at like the age of 12, and I'm still with Fuka, or something. I shake my head. "No, no way would I think that at a time like this." But still, how many times have I been whacked in the head by Sana's hammer. That sure would have woken me up. So, no, this is nowhere near a dream. It's real. And I haven't showed it as much, but I'm really happy. A lot can happen to you at the age of 16. But, who would've thought, that I would actually be with Sana like this. And now, we will have a family in a mere few minutes. Back in the 6th grade, I liked Sana, but I felt that she constantly played with my feelings. That she didn't take them seriously. Sometimes, I felt that I was more than obvious with the way I treated her, but Sana is one of the most dense girls I will ever meet. But looking back, it doesn't matter now. I should be more focused on now and the future. I suddenly look at Sana, her chin to her chest, and her face was turning beet red, and she was holding her breath too long. I yell "_Sana breath!"_ And her head fell back onto the pillow. Took maybe few seconds, and her chin was back to her chest again. Misako was on her other side, coaching her on. _

_I keep saying that I'm happy, and I am, but I'm scared. I never admitted this to Sana. More than likely, she's probably scared too. We're just a couple of teens, and were about to have our own child to take care of? Can we do it? Can I do it? I don't think it will be an easy road. I want it to be easy, but it won't be. Right now, our lives, they don't matter anymore. Everything we do, starting today, has to be towards the baby. She should be #1 priority. She will be #1 priority. Sana's whole pregnancy had really changed me. I never thought I would be like this. I never smiled so much in my life. And, I used to think, it made me look like a wuss. But, it really doesn't. Everywhere I turn around, people, especially Sana keep telling to keep smiling. It will feel much better once you do it more often. So, I did. Not intenionally, but I did. And it did become a alot easier to do. But, seeing Sana's smiling face, you can't help but smile back. Something else constantly dawned on me. Will I make a good father? I haven't been around many toddlers or babies before, so how will I do? Will I be too impatient for comfort? Will I be too strict? Will I be too easy going? Will the child one day grow up hating me? No, I don't want that to happen. I really am scared. But, I can't show that I'm scared. I have to be strong for Sana. I'm sure she's scared too. As for her, I think she'll make a wonderful mother. She's always seemed to like little kids. She'll see a random two year old walking with his mother, and she'll point at it, and say "Oh, how cute! Look at him!" So, I'm not too worried about her. But, she hasn't actually taken care of little kids either. So, were both really new to this. I guess we'll just have to work together at this. I'm thinking all of these thoughts, and my eyes are constantly on Sana. So much work, just to bring one life into the world. And some women, they die from this: either from loss of blood, or over exertion. Constantly makes me think of my mother. I can only imagine how hard it was to bring me into this world, especially with how weak she was, and she still died. But, she managed to not die, til.. I was born. It makes me sad thinking about it. How much mothers really care about their children, that they would immediately die, just so that they would be born. When I was little, I used to think, "Why not save mom first before me? Why didn't I die before my mother. Why wasn't I a stillborn, or a miscarriage? It would've saved my mother the pain and her life." I guess I'm learning the answer now, 16 years later. _

_I had mentioned this thought to Sana before. I asked her, "What if you grow weak, and you die giving birth to her?" She was about 7 months pregnant then. She lifted her head up, and looked at the sky. She understood why I would ask such a question. She answers "Truthfully, Akito. I would be okay with that." My eyes widened with shock. "As long as she is born healthy, that's all that matters to me. Of course, I want to live, and watch her grow. But, if destiny is not on my side, I want it to choose her life over mine." She nodded. "Yeah, so if I were to die over something small, like giving birth, It would be a huge bummer, but okay. As long as she's alive and well. And I know.." She grabbed onto my hand. "I know that she'd be left in good hands. I know I can rely on you to take care of her." Amazing how much trust and faith she has in me. Looking back now, I wonder if that's how my mother felt. She didn't care either. And I'm sure she felt me and Natsumi too, would be left in good hands. Maybe it was somewhat different from what my mother wanted. Up to sixth grade, I hated my life. My family hated me, because of me, mom died. Thanks to Sana, my father changed into a normal father. And my sister, well she doesn't always yell at me, just because I walked in the door. So, life was good with my family now. And I was about to start my own family._

_I hear one of the nurses by Sana's leg say "Come on, Sana. You're almost there." Sana's head was laying on the pillow. She was panting, her face was flush, and she was sweaty. She looked horrible. I felt so bad for her. She whimpers "I can't do this anymore." The doctors keep urging her to keep going. But, she's so tired. This is probably my cue. I lightly touch her chin, and lifted her face to look at me. I slightly smile. "You can do it, Sana." I say with so much confidence, it gives her some form of strength. She grips onto my hand like a lifeline, and her chin goes to her chest one last time. My thoughts had left me, cause they didn't matter, just Sana. Within under a minute, I hear a cry. I look between her legs, and the doctor has the baby in her hands. Probably seeing the baby in such a state, guys would find disgusting. Oddly, not me. She was beautiful. I look at Sana, and she has tears running from her eyes. She whispers "My baby." They placed the baby on Sana's stomach, and started wiping her off. Misako gave Sana a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Sana, she's beautiful." The doctor hands me a pair of scissors, and I knew what to do. Snap, and the cord was cut. The doctors took the baby away from us for the moment to weigh her, and stuff. She was 6 pounds. 12 ounces. Sana looks at me. "Finally, it's over. She's here." She was so happy. I nod. "Yeah, she's finally here." Sana's eyes were going droopy. I want her to rest now. But, she keeps staying awake. She wants to hold the baby. One of the nurses ask Sana what her name is. And Sana answers "Koharu Misako Hayama." Sana came up with Misako since her first name was my mother's, why not make her middle name Misako, Sana's mother. So, it was Koharu Misako. And it had a nice ring to it. Sana's eyes finally closed, and within seconds she was asleep. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Rest now, Sana. You deserve it." I give her a small kiss on the cheek. And stand back up. Misako walked up to me. "I'm going to talk with everyone in the waiting room now." I nodded, and she left the room. Now, my attention is back to Koharu. The doctor walks up to me, with the small bundle in her hands. "Congratulations, Mr. Hayama. She's beautiful." She hands her to me. I slightly shake. She was handing her to me. I'm scared. She's so small. I shakily take her, and cradle her in my arms. The doctor told me, that she would be back to take the baby, so that she could be tested and stuff. I muttered "Thank you." and the doctor was gone for the moment. The room was empty. Just me and Sana and Koharu. I look down at the tiny baby. She wasn't crying at the moment. I look at her. She's so beautiful. I sit down in a chair beside Sana's bed, and just stare at my daughter. Her hair was blonde. And right now, her eyes are blue. From what I've heard, most newborns eyes are blue. But, she was sleeping, so I couldn't see her eyes yet. Just like Sana wanted, blonde hair, and for now, blue eyes. I run my finger over her head. I'm just wanting to see her eyes. As if, my mind was read, she opened her eyes and looked straight at me. Blue eyes. I smile at her. She doesn't cry or anything. You'd think she'd want her mother by now. Hungry, or something. But no, she just stares back at me. So beautiful. I start to talk to her. "Hey there." Throughout the pregnancy, Sana had learned alot about babies. She learned that the baby would recognise our voices, once it was born, which is why we were always talking to her, every chance we got. "Do you recognise me?" Of course she can't talk back, but she wasn't crying. So, I guess she knew who I was. She yawned, and closed her eyes again. I can't take my eyes off of her. Beautiful, I keep thinking. I look at Sana, and her eyes are wide open. "Sana?" I stand up to show her the baby, as Sana carefully sits up. I hand Koharu to her. Sana touches her hair. "She has blonde hair." I nod. "And blue eyes too." Sana cradles her into her arms like I did. Sana softly talks to her. "Koharu." When me and Sana knew for sure the name was Koharu, we always said her name when we talked to her. Koharu opened her eyes immediately. It was her mother's voice. Sana giggled. "Hey there." Sana continued to talk to her, and Koharu would look at her, and then look back at me. She knew who we were. And it was amazing how well she responds to us. Watching the scene before me, I barely notice my cheeks are wet. Sana's hand caresses my cheek, her thumb wiping my tears away. "Akito." She leans forward and gives me a small kiss. We both look down at our daughter, and say. "Welcome, Koharu."_

* * *

Yay! Koharu is here!! Now, that she's here, I need more ideas... help!! anyways, review review! thanks!


	10. Let the fun begin kinda

**Author's Note:** So so sorry for the wait!! Ive been suffering major writers block, and im running out of ideas, but heres this chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Kodocha, however.. I DO own Baby Koharu!! Thank you!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 10: Let the fun begin... kinda..

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

_"Not Again."_ Akito thought as he was woken by Koharu's cries for the millionth time that day. It had been about a week since Koharu was born, and things were quite crazy. Akito groaned as he sat up and looked at the clock. 3:48 am. "Sigh." When Koharu was born, he put one of the baby monitors in his room, so when the baby cried at night, he would hear it, and stay up with Sana. Since Koharu was in Sana's room at the time, the walk wasn't too far. He opened the door, and Sana was already feeding her. "Geez, how many time has she eaten already today?" He sat down beside her. Sana giggled. "Ahh.. hmm... well every 3 hours, i guess.. can't exactly count." Akito looked at her, and noticed that Sana's eyes looked really tired. "Go to sleep." Sana looked at him confusingly. "Uhh.. I can't."

"I mean after she's done eating, go to sleep." Usually, after she feeds her, she burps her, and holds her for another hour. Sana pouted. "But.. I.." Akito shook his head "no." Sana had Koharu over shoulder, patting her back, when Akito snatched her away. "Akito!" Akito was serious. "I said go to sleep. Now. You're tired. I'll take care of her. Just go to sleep." It seemed that they were always arguing on who would take care of her, and when it was their turn. They were both really attached to Koharu. Koharu let out a tiny burp. Akito lifted her to face him. "Hah, that a girl!" He cradled her in his arms, and rocked her. He looked at Sana and noticed her eyes were still open. "Sana.."

"Akito, you have school tomorrow." Akito shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I'll be fine." Sana sat up. "Eventually, you won't be. You barely sleep anymore." Akito once again shrugged his shoulders. "Neither do you. It's only fair." Sana sighed in defeat. "Oh, fine." Akito smirked in victory. "Now, go to sleep already." He looked down at Koharu who was staring at him with big eyes. "Hey, you go to sleep too." Koharu made some noise of protest. She looked at him like she was waiting for something. "She's waiting for a song, Akito." Akito looked up to see Sana still awake. "What?"

"She's waiting for a song. Usually, when I rock her, I sing to her, and that puts her to sleep. You know that." Akito doesn't exactly sing, and Sana knew that. "Sigh, give her to me." Akito pulled her closer to him. "No, go to sleep. Now." Sana inwardly smiled. Akito was so attached to her it was funny. She tried to hold a giggle, and it worked. Sana stood up and walked towards him. "Sana, what are you doing?" Sana slightly smirked. "Well, since you don't feel like giving up Koharu, I'll just sing to her while you rock her." She looked at him with eyes saying "Don't you dare say "go to sleep." Akito just continued to rock Koharu, while Sana sang the normal lullaby that went..

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.."

She continued to sing the song, and Akito noticed Koharu's eyes go droopy til finally they closed. Sana smiled and gave Koharu a little kiss on her head, and walked to her bed. Akito stood up to put Koharu back in her bassinet. He too, gave her a small kiss on her head, and went to Sana to give her a kiss on the lips. "Well, see ya in a few hours." Sana joked.

"Sounds good." Akito left for his room.

A baby monitor, as well as an alarm clock was going off to wake somebody up. However, that person was not waking up. Ten minutes passed, and the person seemed to just sleep throught both crying and ringing. Sana walked into Akito's room, with Koharu in her arms. _"Akito's still asleep. That's new."_ She walked up to him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Akito, wake up. You're going to be late." She turned the alarm clock off. Akito groaned in his sleep, when he finally opened his eyes, to see Sana sitting on his bed. He looked at the clock, and saw it read 7:05 am. He immediately sat up. "I'm sorry." Sana shook her head. "Don't be. It's okay. I told you you'd be tired." When, Akito walked out of Sana's room the night before, Koharu started crying again. Akito was stuck holding and persuading Koharu to sleep for the next hour. So, he didn't get to sleep til around 5:30. "Are you going to school today?" Akito nodded. "I've missed too much school recently. I just need to suck it up." Sana looked at him sympathetically. Akito had been more than wonderful since Koharu was born. He was always by her side, and helped in any way he could with Koharu. Sana smelled something delicious from the hallway. "Mm.. that smells good. Hurry up, or I'm going to eat all your breakfast." She smirked. With that, she and Koharu were out of the room, and Akito got ready for school.

Akito walked in the dining room. True, the food smelled delicious. He sat down beside Sana and noticed something. Where was Koharu? He looked around, and finally saw Koharu in the arms of his father, her grandfather, Fuyuki. He continued to watch him. Fuyuki had somewhat changed since Koharu was born. Maybe, it was her namesake. But he just looks at her differently than anybody else. With his eyes glowing everytime he saw her. And he was always asking to hold her. Akito couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. "Akito?" Sana snapped him back to reality, and he looked her way. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Akito nodded and put his food on a plate. While he was eating, he continued to watch his father and Koharu. Sana noticed this, and giggled to herself. Nearby, Misako was cooing and gushing at Koharu too. Sana and Akito thought the same thing. "_Her grandparents are going to spoil her rotten_." Once Akito finished eating, he broke the silence. "Uh, dad?" He looked at his dad's plate, and noticed it wasn't empty. Fuyuki looked up at Akito. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to take her? Your foods getting cold, I'm sure." Fuyuki nodded and he handed Koharu to Akito. Sana and Akito usually had somewhat of a routine when they ate. Sana would eat a little bit while Akito held Koharu. Then they would switch. Akito would eat some, and Sana would hold Koharu. They would continue to take turns, til their plates were empty. Sometimes, like this morning, their parents would hold her while they ate, but usually they held her. They seemed to never put her in the basinet, cause if they did, she would start crying, even if she didn't need anything. Akito looked at the clock and it said 7:20. School started at 7:30. He stood up. "Well, I better get going. See ya guys." He walked out of the room, but Sana followed. She always did that. "Hey, Akito?" Akito turned her way. "Here, drink this on the way." She handed him a drink that was high in caffeine. "You might need that. You've been up all night." He nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and Sana.?"

"Yes?"

"When I get home, I want you to rest, while I take care of Koharu." Sana started to protest, but Akito stopped her.

"Before you know it, you'll get sick. I can't let that happen. Just rest for once. You've got all day with her while I'm gone. Just let me have her when I get home. Okay?" Sana gave up. "Oh, alright." Like Akito, Sana was very attached to Koharu. So, when she was being told not to take care of her, it made her sad. Even thought she was VERY tired, she didn't want to seem too lazy to take care of her own baby. She lightly pecked Akito on the cheek. With that, he was out the door.

It would only be an hour or so til Sana's tutor showed up. She was up in her room, and she wasn't in the best shape, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked over at the bassinet. Koharu was sleeping soundly. She decided now would be a good time to get a shower. She went downstairs and told Misako that she would be in the shower. So, if Koharu woke up, Misako would come and get her. Sana went back upstairs, and took her well needed shower.

* * *

"Mr. Hayama? Are you still with us?" The teacher asked at the front of the classroom. His back was turned, and writing on the chalkboard. He had eyes like a hawk behind his head, so he automatically knew Akito Hayama was asleep. He turned around, and his assumption was correct. Akito was indeed, asleep. Tsuyoshi tapped him on the shoulder. "Akito, wake up. He's coming your way." But, it was too late. The teacher had whacked Akito's desk with his ruler. Akito groggily lifted his head up. "What?" The teacher smirked. "Welcome back, Hayama." Akito ignored that, as he laid his head back down on the desk, and went back to sleep. "Unbelievable." The teacher walked up to his desk and pulled out a shiny whistle. He walked back to Akito's desk. Tsuyoshi tried to wake Akito up so that he would be spared the horrible punishment to come. But, it was no use. The teacher blew that whistle like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the students closed their ears. Akito sat up instantly. He glared at the teacher, his eyes bloodshot. The teacher stopped blowing the whistle, and looked at him. The look on Akito's face made the teacher all of a sudden, feel bad. "Do you need to see a nurse?" Akito mumbled. "No, I'm fine." It was no use, Akito's head fell back on the desk with a "thud" The teacher sighed. "Tsuyoshi, can you please take Akito to the nurse?" Tsuyoshi stood up and bowed. "Yes sir." He picked up Akito and managed to throw him over his shoulder.

In the infirmary, Akito slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. Tsuyoshi still hadn't left him yet. Akito mumbled "Not again." This turned into a every other day routine. Akito would be sleeping and look so sick, that he was sent to the nurse. Tsuyoshi usually always escorted him. "I'm sorry." Tsuyoshi shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Tsuyoshi remembered when Akito always had to take Tsuyoshi to the nurse, due to his "Temper tantrums", and Akito knocking him out. "But still.." Tsuyoshi looked his way. Akito continued tos peak. "I'm supposed to take care of Koharu this evening. How can I, when I'm constantly falling asleep. Sana won't rest now, if she see's me in this condition." Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement. "How does she do it?" Akito continued to speak. "I mean, you can tell when she's tired, but she doesn't let anything, like sleep get in her way. She'll be awake all day and all night, and not expect anybody to help her, so she can sleep." Tsuyoshi was trying to think of an answer. "Maybe it's a mother thing."

"Maybe." Akito agreed. "Anyway, I'm okay now. So, how about we go back to class." Tsuyoshi nodded his head, and they walked back to class.

* * *

The very long day of school had finally ended. Akito was walking home alone. He already talked with his friends, and now was by himself. He sometimes enjoyed lonely walks. It always gave him time to think, and it was quiet. That is, til he opens the door, and hears screaming. The peace is over. "Uh, Sana?" Sana came running and literally threw Koharu in his arms. "What?" Koharu was crying, and Sana was well.. not in good shape. Sana immediately collapsed onto the couch. Akito, confused, he sat down with the screaming Koharu in his arms. "Sana? What's going on?" Sana had snapped.

"I'm just so tired!" She started crying. "I know I should suck it up, but.. this is just so hard!" Akito sighed to himself. Both, Sana and Koharu were crying. "_What do I do?"_ He didn't have a chance to respond. Sana fell unconscious. Akito had to do something. "Dad!" Misako appeared in the living room. "Akito, what happened here?" Akito just gave Koharu to Misako for the moment. "Just hold her for a minute, please?" Akito picked up Sana, and took her upstairs to her room. When he came back, Misako was bouncing Koharu, to get her to stop crying. Akito muttered "Thanks." and took Koharu back. Koharu was still crying. Akito looked at Misako with eyes asking for help. Misako was slightly stumped. "Sana just fed her about 30 minutes before you arrived. It's not her diaper. Before she ate, she was sleeping. Maybe, she's just cranky. Why don't you try putting her back to sleep." Akito nodded and walked upstairs back to Sana's room. Wait, bad idea. Koharu would wake Sana up. He instead, went to one of the guest rooms on the other side of the house, so Sana would not be disturbed. He sat down on the bed, and tried to bounce her and do what Misako was doing. But, nothing was working. "Come on, now. Stop crying. You're alright." As if a prayer had been answered, Koharu wasn't crying as loudly. Akito noticed, him talking to her, helped. "_Did she just want someone to talk to her?"_ How was that possible, Misako was talking to her. His voice had stopped, and Koharu's crying was about to increase. "Hey, hey. That's enough." The words were rough, but not the tone. They came out very soothing. Koharu's cries, once again were stopping. She finally decided to open her eyes, and she looked at Akito. "Hey, why are you crying, kiddo? Did you just miss a particular somebody." Refurring to himself, he smirked. She continued to stare at him. He continued to talk to her, and since she wasn't crying, he took her back to Sana's room. He waited though, til he was sure she was asleep, to put her in the basinet. He started to whisper, so he wouldn't wake up Sana. It wasn't Akito's fault, but Koharu let out a tiny noise, and that woke up Sana. "Mm.." Sana moaned, and she stretched. "Akito?" She sat up, and sure enough, there he was with Koharu. He knew what was about to come when Sana's mouth opened. "I'm..." Akito immediately put his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say that?" Sana had appologizing a lot lately, but what for? Akito saw no problem. "She's finally quiet now?" Akito nodded. "Yeah, she's alright." He looked down and noticed she was dead asleep. He hesitantly placed her in the basinet. He kept his eyes on her, just waiting for her eyes to open back up, but they didn't. He inwardly sighed, and turned his attention back to Sana. "Are you alright?" Sana nodded. "Yes, I am now. I guess I just needed a moment's rest."

"And it's a good thing I came home when I did too. What do you think would've happened, if you collapsed with Koharu in your arms, huh?" Sana eyes widened at that thought. "I wouldn't let that happen. And if I did, I wouldn't forgive myself. I guess with the relief that you had her, I just let myself sleep. I dunno, but that's what happened. But, anyway are you okay?" Akito slightly laughed. "Of course I am. If I weren't, I'd be dead asleep with you." He smirked. Sana laughed too. "I guess so." It got silent all of a sudden, but Akito quickly broke it. "You know, I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"You know, I think you should have a day off?" Sana immediately sat up. "What?? What do you mean? A day off?"

"Take a break for the day. Parents do it all the time." Sana wasn't buying it. "Akito, I can't just do that. No, I won't! It's not going to happen."

"It's not like you would be leaving her here alone. I would take care of her all day."

"And how are you going to do that? You can't exactly feed her, you know." Akito blushed at that last comment. "Well, don't you have one of those pump thingies?"

"Yes, but do you really think Koharu is just going to get used to a bottle in one day? That doesn't normally happen."

"Start now."

"What?" Akito was thinking way too much into this.

"The next time she eats, use the bottle. That way she'll get used to it."

"Akito, why do you want me to do this so badly? It's not normal, for a mother to just leave the house when the baby is barely two weeks old."

"Because.. I think you need a day to yourself. Do something fun. Me, knowing you, you hate being cooped up in a house all day, not to mention months. I can also tell you're itching to get out of the house, right? Right?" Sana hesitantly nodded. "Okay, so why not? Why don't you and your mother go out and do something together. That day, I'm sure my dad will be at work, so.." Sana stopped him.

"One problem, Akito. You havent' been left to take care of her alone before?" That statement hit Akito hard. True, he hasn't taken care of her alone, but he never had the opportunity to. "Well, it's time I got used to it."

"You don't mind?" Akito shook his head. "No, not really. Just get her used to a bottle, and I can do it. Everything else I can do."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Akito was getting oddly excited about it. He nodded. "If you don't want to, we can wait a couple weeks, til you're ready to leave. Then, just leave her to me on a Sunday, obviously." Sana still felt weird about the whole thing. But, the look on Akito's face couldn't let her say no. She sighed in defeat. "Well, if you insist.." Akito smiled. "Good." As if on cue, Koharu was whining in her basinet again.

* * *

Wow, I still cant believe it took this long to write this chapter... well my writer's block is healed, and i hope you enjoyed this. please review. next chapter coming up very very soon! thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!


	11. Alone with Koharu: Part 1

**Author's Note: **gosh, im sorry guys.. its been tight w school and all. anyways, here it is.. and im going to make a deal, you'll get chapter 12, once i get between 5 and 10 reviews, got it?? lol thanks for all that have reviewed, they mean a lot to me, o kay, im done babbling, here's chapter 11.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 11: Alone with Koharu

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"Sana, not again." Akito complained. Sana looked at him with frustration in her eyes. "Akito, she has to eat. I can't just starve her." Koharu is now about 3 months old. Sana had finally decided to get her used to a bottle, however that wasn't going so well. "Sana, if you keep spoiling her like that, she'll... never get used to a bottle. I mean, don't you want a break every once in a while?" At this point, Sana was already feeding her. "Well, yes, but if she won't take it, she's still hungry. I have no choice." Akito sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win.. for now." He was talking to Koharu. "You hear me, Koharu?" She was so content with her food that she didn't respond like she normally would when he talked to her. Sana giggled. "Looks like she's ignoring you." Akito "hmphed" and continued to stare at Koharu. "As i predicted.." Akito continued to talk to Sana about Koharu being too spoiled for her own good. Sana was listening and watching him, but his eyes were not on her, they were on well... "Ahem, Akito, I'm up here." She pointed to her eyes. He smirked. "Can't help it. You've grown impressively big in the past year. I'm impressed." Sana blushed, and reached for her hammer that was by her chair. She of course, hit him on the head. "Don't talk such stuff around Koharu!" Akito mumbled something, but Sana couldn't hear what it was. He stood back up. "Sana, have you thought about.. well when you wanted to take that day off with your mom?" Sana thought. _"Boy, he never gives up."_ "Yes, I have, and I told you before, she needs to be able to eat from a bottle." Akito smirked. "So, explain to me, why you're not being the tough one here, and seperating her from you?" Sana's face went into a frown, and she looked down at Koharu. She would've had to explain it sooner or later. "Sigh, well you see..." She started. Akito stood there waiting for her to continue. "I'm just not ready yet."

"What do you mean you're not ready?" Sana sighed again. Another explanation. "I know this would be hard for you to understand, but when I feed her, we share a huge bond. So, if she starts eating from a bottle, soon anybody will be able to feed her. And it's just something special to me. And, I'm also not ready to leave her yet." True, Akito didn't understand to some extent, she was a woman after all. Sana spoke up again. "One week. Just give me one more week, and I'll try to get her used to a bottle again." Akito nodded. "Okay, fine." Sana looked at Koharu again, and noticed her eyes were wide open. She giggled. "Time to do your job, Akito." Akito smiled, and took her from Sana's arms. His job was: Getting Koharu to sleep. And for some reason, he was the only that could do it. I guess Akito had his own bond with Koharu. Sana stood up from the rocking chair and went to sit on her bed. Akito sat in the rocking chair this time. Koharu had parts of his shirt bunched up in her tiny fists. Then she started to let go of his shirt, and started patting it. Akito noticed that she wanted to play. "Hey, no playing. You're supposed to be sleeping." As usual, Koharu wasn't paying attention, and continued to play around with his shirt. When she was content with something, she didn't pay attention to anything else. Sana started to giggle. It was just too cute. She looked at the clock. 9:00 pm. She yawned. Akito took his attention from Koharu and looked at Sana. He could tell she was tired. "It's okay, Sana. Go to sleep." Sana, already defeated, just got comfortable in her bed. Akito still had his eyes on Sana, until he heard a noise of protest from Koharu. He looked down at her. "What?" When he looked at her, she slightly smiled. He whispered. "As always, too spoiled for your own good. Okay, you've got my attention. Now, go to sleep, kid." He didn't take his eyes off of her, but every so often, looked over at Sana. She had fallen asleep, so he kept his eyes on Koharu til she was definitely asleep. He stood up, and took her to her room. Koharu was no longer sleeping in Sana's room anymore. Her room was between Akito and Sana's room. So, if she woke up and cried, either one could get to her just as fast.

Akito put Koharu in her crib, and turned on her mobile of Babbits that played music. (lol) He stood by the crib, and watched her, making sure that she wouldn't wake up. When she didn't, he kissed her forehead, and walked out the door to his room.

* * *

(5 days later) Akito's eyes looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. He was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed staring at someone in particular. Koharu, to be exact. Sana was, for once, napping, and Akito was watching Koharu while Sana slept. Koharu was sitting on the floor in her little noodle pillow, (isnt that what they're called?) and was staring back at Akito with those same eyes of determination. Akito had a bottle of Sana's breast milk by his side, and was waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. He knew she'd be getting hungry soon. With they're eyes locked in a staring contest, Koharu stuck one of her fingers in her mouth, and mumbled something in baby language. "Okay. Yeah, you're hungry." Akito said to himself. He started to speak to Koharu. Even if she didn't understand, he was still going to explain things to her. "Okay, so we both know you're mother needs a tiny day break, right?" He got no response, but continued to speak to her anyway. "How do we make that happen?" He picked up the bottle. "You get used to this thing. I know you don't like it, but trust me. It's the exact same taste. Just.. Uhh.." He touched the nipple of the bottle. "This part is a little tougher. Understand?" He looked at her, hoping for some response. He wasn't stupid, he knew she wouldn't grasp half the stuff he just said, but he still wanted to make sure he was heard. Koharu looked at him with the same expression. "Alright, no more playing around. Come here, you." Akito picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. "Now, try it, please?" He offered the bottle to her. It made contact with her mouth, but once she opened her mouth to try it, she immediately let it go. She made a loud noise of protest. "Sigh. Come on, Koharu." He offered it to her again, and the same result. She denied it. She was about to start crying, but Akito put the bottle down in time. He held her up so they were face to face. "Gee, why are you so stubborn? You know who you remind me of? You remind me of... of myself. And I never paid attention to it, until now." Koharu's tears had dried up and she looked at him with eyes that said "Yeah.. and your point is??"

Meanwhile, Sana was walking downstairs when she saw her mother standing at the door of the living room. "Mama, what.." Misako turned around and quickly put her finger to her lips. "Shh.." Sana mouthed "What?" Misako motioned for her to look through the door too. They were both watching Akito getting frustrated with Koharu. Koharu was now crying. "Koharu, please stop! You'll wake up your mother." He sat her back down in her noodle pillow, and started to think. "Gee, how do most parents do it?" He said to himself. Once again, Koharu's eyes were dried up and was looking at him with curiosity. Akito glanced at her. He was beginning to read her very young, yet smart mind. "You know, you're pretty smart for a baby, I'll give you that." Koharu's expression didn't change. "But, your little plan won't last for very long."

Sana was by the door quietly giggling. Misako looked at her. She had no idea what was so funny. Only Sana could catch onto Koharu's little plan. Akito was testing Koharu's little plan. He picked her up again, and offered the bottle to her. She started bawling this time. He pulled the bottle away, and she stopped immediately. No tears on her face. He offered the bottle again. Same result. Bawling. He pulled the bottle away, and immediately stopped. Once again, no tears on her face. Akito and Sana's theory was correct. Akito smirked. He sat her back down on the floor. "You think you're just the smartest thing, don't you?" Koharu started giggling. "Yeah, I know. It's fun trying to trick dad, huh?" She was still laughing. He was almost laughing himself. But, really, this was a serious matter. His face became serious. "I just hope you know.. that you will eat from this today. It will happen. And until you do, no food." Sana was about to intervene when he said that. She did not like that idea. But, Misako stopped her just in time. She whispered. "But, Mama, he.." Misako smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Sana. He's doing the right thing." Sana was not convinced. "He is?" Misako nodded. "As a matter of fact, that's what most parents do."

"Did you do that, Mama?" Misako almost laughed. "No, silly. Did you forget? You're not really my daughter, remember? You were never breast fed, so of course, you naturally took the bottle. Akito's the same way, because well, his mother never fed him either." Sana nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I see. But, what if he starves her?" Misako almost laughed again. But, she didn't want to upset or scare Sana. "Trust me, dear. If she's hungry, she'll eventually eat from that bottle. Akito will see to that." Sana sighed in defeat. "Okay, I trust you and Akito."

"Good, now how about doing your homework, hm?" Sana's eyes went back to worry again. "But, I.." She looked back at Akito and Koharu. Misako escorted her away. "It's alright. Akito will be fine." Sana started to walk away. She looked back and watched Akito. He and Koharu were engaged in a staring contest again. He wasn't budging, and neither was Koharu. Sana giggled to herself. "This is going to be a long evening." She said to herself. With that, she walked away... to the doom of Pre-Calculus!

* * *

"You hungry yet?" Akito was still sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. Koharu was still sitting in her noodle pillow. She was getting hungry, but she still wouldn't take the bottle. Akito looked at the clock on the wall. It said 5:30 pm. He knew that his dinner would be ready soon. Sana had finally finished her homework and was back watching Akito from the door. She thought to herself. "_Wow, they're alike in so many ways. It's so funny."_ A tiny cry brought Sana out of her thoughts. Her attention was brought back to Akito and Koharu. Akito slightly budged. "You are hungry. Well, you know what you gotta do." He picked up the bottle. Koharu almost screamed when she saw that horrid thing. Akito put it back down. "Well, you have to eat. This is the only option." Koharu sat there, and whimpered. She had little tears running down her face. Inside, it was breaking Akito's heart. He didn't want to see her cry. And he didn't want to see her suffer. But, this was the only way she would learn. Sana could tell by the look in his eyes, that it was getting rough on him. "_If I help him, maybe.. well what could I do? I haven't made much progress in getting her used to it either. I'd be no help." _She was smelling the real dinner being made from the kitchen, and she got an idea. "Yeah, that's it. Akito!" She went running into the living room. He turned around. "Sana. About time you woke up."

"Actually, I've been up for awhile. I just finally decided to come and see what you two were up to." She looked at Koharu, and she had her arms out waiting for Sana to pick her up. "Ah, come here." She picked her up and held her close. She whispered. "Is daddy torturing you? Huh?" Even though she whispered, Akito heard her loud and well. He gave her a very angry face. She just smirked. Koharu started patting on Sana's shirt where her breasts were. Akito and Sana both knew what she wanted. "Sana, don't you dare.." Akito said desperately. Koharu started crying again. Sana looked at her. This really was hard. With a small tear running down her cheek, Sana gave her back to Akito. "Do what you have to." With that, she walked away. Akito had Koharu on his shoulder, and she watched Sana aka her dinner walking away from her. She started crying even louder. He looked back at Koharu and just held her for a minute. But, he knew that wouldn't help. She was hungry. "Koharu, why do you have to make this so difficult?" The only response he got was more crying. Sana stood behind the door again, when a thought hit her. "Oh, yeah that's right." She ran back in there. Koharu's eyes perked up, but she was still whimpering. "Akito, I have an idea." She had Akito's attention. "Okay, what's that?" Actually convince her that it's good. Akito cocked his eye at her. "Like actually drink it." Akito's cocked eye almost bulged out of its socket. "You're kidding, right?"

"Akito, it's gross and weird, I know. But trust me, if she see's that you enjoy it, she'll want to try it. You know what they say, Monkey see, monkey do. And Koharu does a lot of that when it comes to you. Akito groaned. He looked at the bottle then at Koharu and then back at Sana. "Do I?" Sana just smiled. "It's alright. Besides, if I try and give it to her, she'll definitely not want it. Especially when she's got the better deal right here." She pointed at her breasts. Akito slightly smiled. "True. Okay, fine. I'll do it. But, you.. get out of here. So she doesn't get distracted." Sana nodded, and she left quickly. Koharu started to cry again when Sana left. Akito lightly bounced her. "Koharu, it's alright." He put her back down on the floor. "Watch dad, okay?" He picked up the bottle and looked at it. He already had a sick feeling in his stomach. "_Oh well. It's for Koharu and Sana."_ Before he drank it, he said "I don't get why you won't try it. It's good." He quickly tasted the bottle. His mind started to swim with nauseousness, but he kept his cool. "See, it's good. I like it." He looked at Koharu, and noticed he had her attention. She was curious. "Do you want to try it? You're missing out." He drank more of it. When he stopped, he looked at her again. She was reaching for it. "Ah, you want it now? I don't know, Koharu. I think I want it all for myself." He drank it again. He was really starting to get sick now. At least, Koharu was interested. Koharu was now crying for that bottle. "Oh, alright. I guess I'll let you have one little sip." He picked her up, and offered the bottle to her. At first, Koharu was hesitant. "Come on. You wanted to try it. You can't back down now." He urged it further into her mouth, til finally Koharu had her whole mouth around it. She lightly started to suck on it. "See?" Akito said. Finally, he could smile. When Koharu realized it wasn't that bad, she started sucking on it faster. Akito laughed to himself. "Silly, girl." Sana was nearby with her mother by the door again. They both cheered, and ran into the living room. Few seconds after all the "Yays!" were heard, Fuyuki Hayama walked in the door. "Oh, what's going on here?" Misako smiled. "Koharu is finally using the bottle!" Fuyuki collapsed onto the couch and saw his son, Akito feeding his granddaughter. It made him really smile. This event started to bring back memories of when he first fed Natsumi, and even Akito too.

There was so much pride swelling inside of Akito right now. Usually, you'd think this wasn't a big deal. She's just eating from a bottle. But, to him, it was a big deal. Probably, because he's the one who finally got her to do it. That made him happy. He couldn't help but smile. Koharu was finished eating, and Akito put the bottle down. Unexpectedly, Natsumi walked in the door. She decided to stop by and visit. "Hey, guys. Aw, hey there, Koharu." She instantly took her away from Akito. Akito always hated when she did that. But now, he didn't mind. He sat down beside his father, and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Sana was holding a pillar of Tums and some Pepto Bismol. "Here. You might need this after what you just ate." Akito's eyes widened. "Thanks." He took them from her, and quickly gulped down some of the pepto bismol. He then, took two tums and put them in his mouth. Sana started laughing. But she knew, his stomach was suffering. So, to make him feel better, she leaned down and lightly pecked his cheek and whispered "I'm proud of you." She sat down beside him and smiled. Akito smiled back. Everything was nice and quiet.. until...

"Eww!!" Everyone looked at Natsumi. It appeared that Natsumi was bouncing Koharu a little too rough. Well, little did Natsumi know, Koharu had just eaten, and had not been burped. They all looked at her and saw baby puke all over Natsumi' shirt. Sana quickly sprang to her feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here." She snatched Koharu away, and gave her to Akito. Sana then took Natsumi up to her room to change her shirt. When they came back down, Natsumi was wearing one of Sana's shirts. It didn't exactly fit her. It was too tight, and it came up to her belly button. At least she had a nice body to pull it off. She looked at Akito. He and Koharu were giving her looks that said "Serves you right." Akito was slightly mad because Natsumi took Koharu without asking, as usual. Koharu was slightly mad because Natsumi was bouncing her too much, and it made her sick. More than anything, she didn't want to be seperated from her daddy. The look said it all as she was snuggled up against his chest. Sana laughed. "Well, Natsumi, I guess you just learned two new things tonight." Natsumi looked at her. "What's that." Sana giggled again. "Number One." She pointed one finger up. "Ask if she's eaten before bouncing her like that." She pointed two fingers up. "Number Two: Never Never seperate Koharu from her daddy!" Everyone started to burst out laughing at that comment, even Akito.

* * *

-wipes brow- my gosh. two weeks to finally get this chapter completed. Like i said before, ive got school and now ive got school plays and a job, so its going to take longer to get these chapters up. sorry once again, guys. and im very glad that everyones reading it. please continue to do so. also, by the way, i am starting on another story. A Fruits Basket fanfiction, to be exact. I'm very excited, and can't wait to get started with it, so I hope you guys like that one too. that doesnt mean im going to stop on this one. trust me this story has an ending. and i also plan to write a sequel to this story, Koharu II. So, stay tuned for that one. Okay, once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

-Stephanie-


	12. Alone with Koharu: Part 2

**Authors Note: **Wow, I'm really happy that I had such a huge response from Chapter 11. Thanks you guys a ton! These reviews motivate me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 11: Alone with Koharu: Part 2

(Authors Note: Koharu is four months old now)

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

The school bell rang, waking Akito up from his fourth period nap. Tsuyoshi tapped him on the shoulder. "Akito, let's go. Im starving." Akito mumbled "Okay." And they went to the cafeteria for lunch. They met up with their other friends, Fuka and Aya. Fuka and Aya were already seated at their table, and eating quietly. "Hey, Aya!" Tsuyoshi shouted loudly. He ran to her, and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Akito felt like toying with him. He sat down."Geez, Tsuyoshi, get a room, will ya?" Fuka jumped into the conversation. She smirked. "Oh, Akito, please. You shouldn't be talking. You've done a lot more with Sana than those two. Koharu's living proof of that." Akito blushed, and everyone at the table started laughing. "Ah, who asked you anyway?" Akito retorted back to her. Aya spoke up. "Speaking of Koharu, how is she? And Sana? How have they been?" Fuka added. "You know, come to think of it, we haven't seen Sana or Koharu at all."

"Yeah, but that's because Akito told us "stay away" to put it lightly." Tsuyoshi said, poking fun at Akito. Akito was starting to get a little angry at his so-called friends. "You know why i did that." Akito's face became serious. It was maybe a couple weeks before Koharu was born, and Akito told everyone at school not to bother Sana for awhile. He just didn't want Sana or Koharu bothered by a lot of people. And Koharu never took lightly to strangers.

One day, Rei's girlfriend, Asako came by to visit Rei. Koharu was around a month old. She could slightly tell by then who was friend/family, and who was foe/stranger. Rei was fine. He was around 24/7, so she didn't mind Rei holding her. But, when Asako held her, all Hell broke loose. Because, Koharu had never seen Asako before, she panicked, and cried for Sana or Akito. Ever since, they were always hesitant with who held her. And that was usually just family. Plus, Koharu had never been out of the house, so nobody else has had the chance to touch her, or hold her either. "Hey, Akito?" Fuka snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"Do you think, after school.." she was crossing her fingers. "Do you think we could all go to Sana's house and visit her? She's my best friend. And we all want to see Koharu too." Akito looked around. They were all nodding their heads with big eyes pleading. Not soon after, Hisae and Mami walked up to the table. "Hey, guys. What's up?" They haven't talked to Hisae and Mami in a long time, due to their classes and all. "Were you guys just talking about seeing Sana?" Hisae questioned. She was eye balling Akito. Fuka jumped in before Akito could respond. "Yes, we were. Wanna come alone?" Akito stood up. "Wait a minute.. I didn't say yes to anything."

"Oh, come on, Akito. Please?" Mami asked. She barely ever asked him for anything. He exchanged glances to everybody. They all had big, pleading eyes that said "Please?" Akito lowered his head in defeat. "I guess I have no choice. Fine. Meet me after school, and you guys can see her." Everyone jumped up in their seat, yelling "Yay!, woohoo!" and what not. All Akito could think is "_Oh great. I'm going to be followed home by all of Sana's friends. Well, Tsuyoshi's going too, but still." _The bell rang, and Akito stood up and slowly walked away. Tsuyoshi watched him. "Uh, I'll see you guys later." He followed after Akito to walk to class. "Hey, Akito. Wait up!" Akito stopped, and turned around. "What?" Tsuyoshi put his head down with guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright." Akito butted in. "It's not your fault, you can't stop those girl's babblin?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that were invading, and.."

"Yeah, you are. But, it's okay. It'll probably make Sana happy. You know, she hasn't left the house since Koharu was born. She'd be happy to see you guys." He slightly smiled. "She hasn't left the house since?" Tsuyoshi blurted out. Akito shook his head. "No, she hasn't." Tsuyoshi was shocked. Sana hates being cooped up in places for a long period of time. If she's cooped maybe for an hour, she gets antsy. Now, she's been cooped up in her house for months. "Wow." Akito nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, soon, she'll get out. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah, but what about Koharu?" Akito looked his way. "That, Tsuyoshi, will have to wait." Tsuyoshi was confused. "What do you mean, wait? You want Sana to get out so bad, why not Koharu?"

"One word, Tsuyoshi. Cameras."

"Oh. Okay, I gotcha now." Akito nodded. Soon after, the warning bell rang, and the two boys ran to their next class.

* * *

After school, the group, which consisted of Akito, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuka, Mami, and Hisae, were on their way to Sana's house. As they were walking, Akito kept naming off rules when it came to Koharu. Everyone was getting sick of it. "Geez, Akito. We get it. We get it." Hisae said, with her hand to her head. "My my, Akito, you've become quite the protective father, haven't you?" Fuka questioned. Akito did not answer to that. He just kept walking.

When they got to the door, Akito walked in. When everyone else went to follow him, he put his hand up to stop them. "Wait, let me see Sana first, and.. make sure things are good here." In other words, he had to make sure that Koharu was in the mood for visitors, as well as Sana. They both had their days. Akito walked into the house, and saw Koharu in the living room, sitting by herself on the floor in the noodle pillow playing with a few toys here and there. Akito scanned the area, looking for Sana. "Sana!" Koharu dropped her doll and looked up to see her father. She squealed with happiness to see him. Akito looked her way, and smiled. "Hey there, kiddo." He picked her up. "Where is that mother of yours?" He kept scanning the room and other rooms close to it. Sana was nowhere to be seen. "Sana?" He called again. He knew nobody else was home. His father was at work. Misako had a meeting with her book editors. Rei was off for the day with Asako. It was their anniversary. And the maid, Shimura (I think that's her name) was also off for a day. So the only people at the house "should've been" Sana and Koharu, until Akito came home. Akito sat down on the couch and looked at Koharu. Koharu, as oblivious as most babies are, was just sucking on one of her fingers and mumbling baby language. Akito, would've normally panicked if he had seen her in the living room, unattended. But, she was okay. She was just playing. So, I guess it wasn't too bad. But, he still had to find Sana. He stood back up, and this time, put Koharu in her playpen. "I'll be right back." Akito was surprised that he didn't come home to find Koharu on the floor screaming. She hates being in places by herself. Akito learned that the hard way awhile ago. But, today she was just playing, and was okay. He waited by the entrance of the living room to make sure she wasn't going to start crying. What he expected, did come. She started crying. More than likely, because Akito's the one that put her down and was leaving her. "Oh, geez. Koharu." He went back to her and picked her up. "Okay, no more crying. Now, help me find your mom, okay?"

He started to search through the hallways of the house until he smelled something coming from the kitchen. "I thought Shimura was off today." He walked into the kitchen, and instead of Shimura at the stove, it was Sana. "Sana?" She immediately turned around. "Oh, hi Akito." He sat Koharu in her high chair. She immediately starting whining, while she put her arms back up for him to pick her up. For once, he kind of ignored her, but gave her his fingers to keep her occupied. "Why was Koharu in there by herself?" Sana put her spoon down. "Well, I was in the living room with her. I had just fed her, and she was playing with her toys. Then, I got hungry. And, I knew you'd be hungry too. So, I came to here to cook something. I would've brought Koharu with me. But, she was so happy with her toys that I decided to leave her there. I had the monitor here with me." She pointed to the baby monitor that was right by the stove. "And, she didn't make a sound. Until just recently, which of course you had just came home." Sana turned back to the stove. "She didn't make a sound?" Akito asked what Sana had just said. He was sitting at the table, while Koharu contently played with his fingers. Sana turned back around. "No, surprisingly, not a peep." One thought that kept bugging Akito though. He turned his eyes away from Koharu and looked at Sana. He eyed her curiously. "Since when did you start cooking?" Sana once again turned around."Well, while you've been at school, and while Koharu sleeps, I've been having one-on-one cooking lessons with Shimura." She got two bowls out, and put the food into them. She took the two bowls to the table. Then, she sat at the table, on the other side of Koharu. "Here, Akito, try this." Akito's eyes kept alternating between Sana and the bowl of food she just placed in front of him. She was never the best cook, so he was unsure whether not to try it. "Uh, yeah, about trying it.. um.."

"Akito! You know, you're being kind of rude. Here, watch this." She looked Koharu's way, and got a tiny spoonful of the food, and offered it to her. "Here, baby, try this." Koharu was growing into a mischievous, adventurous little girl. Ever since the bottle incident with Akito, she was always curious and wanting to try new things. She eagerly opened her mouth to taste it. It was soft, so she was able to eat it. She didn't have any teeth yet. But, she did have one little bit of a tooth coming in, but that was it. Sana learned that the hard, and kind of painful way; the last time she fed her. Let's just say she wasn't eating from the bottle that time.

"See, Koharu will eat it." Akito smacked his face. "Sana, she's a baby. She'll eat anything." Sana was about to pick up her hammer, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hmm, I wonder who that is." She stood up to go answer the door. "Uh, Sana no." He grabbed onto her wrist. "Oops." Akito kind of forgot that their friends were still waiting outside. "Uh, I'll get it, Sana. Just sit right here." Their friends coming over was kind of a surprise. Koharu started reaching for Akito when she saw him stand up. "You." He poked her nose. "are going to stay right here." With that, he walked away.

He got to the door, and saw Tsuyoshi, Fuka, Aya, Hisae, and Mami still standing there patiently. "Ah, sorry guys."

"Everything okay?" Aya asked. "Uh, no no. It's alright. Come on in." He was not about to tell them that he forgot they were there. Everyone followed him inside and started to look around. He took them into the living room. "Uh, you guys sit and wait here. I'll get Sana." He went back to the kitchen. "Sana, go in the living room. There's a package for you." Sana looked at him confusingly. "A package?"

"Uh, yeah. So, go get it. I'll stay here with her." Sana hesitantly nodded and left. Akito chuckled to himself. "Ha, a package. Good one." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Ah, 3…. 2…..1." All of a sudden, he heard Sana yell "What are you guys doing here?" He slightly giggled again. He looked at Koharu. She was reaching for more of that food Sana had made. "Oh, you want more?" He sat back down and gave her one small bite. "Now, are you actually going to behave with these "strangers" today?" She, of course, did not answer him.

Meanwhile, in the living room Sana was chatting away, when Fuka stopped her. "Sana? Wait, there's someone missing." Sana played along. "Oh, and what could that be?" Aya, not understanding the humor of it said, "Sana, she's talking about Koharu! Where is she?" Everyone rolled their eyes at her for being the normal brunette blonde that she was. "Well, come and meet her then. Follow me!" Sana lead the group to the kitchen door. On the other side, Akito was wiping Koharu's mouth up; trying to make her more presentable. The door opened, and in came a group of giddy and excited teenagers. It spooked Koharu, as she grabbed a hold of Akito's arm. Akito, understanding, picked her up, and held her close. Koharu wasn't in a state of comfort for very long, when her mother snatched her away. "Everyone, meet Koharu!" Sana kind of held her up like she was a prize or something. Akito saw Koharu squirming and knew what was about to happen. He quickly rushed to the other side, so Koharu wouldn't start crying from the commotion. When Koharu saw her daddy's face, she settled down. Everyone stared at her, with their mouths wide open. They couldn't say anything. Akito cocked his eye, with his arms crossed. "Well, say something." They all wanted to say it, but couldn't. They started to stutter.

"She's…"

"Um, she…"

"She.."

Finally, all five of them blurted out, "SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE AKITO!" The girls started cooing at how cute she was, while Tsuyoshi just laughed. "And, why are you laughing?" Akito asked Tsuyoshi. "I have to say, she's definitely your daughter, all right." He continued to laugh. The girls kept mentioning different features of Koharu that were the same as Akito's: Her eyes, her hair color, and the expressions her face made, it was all Akito. All of a sudden, Hisae made a sniffing sound. "Mmm, that smells good. What are you making, Sana? Or did the maid make it?" Sana shook her head. "No, I did. But, I didn't get to finish it. Hey, why don't you girls help me? Since you all are here, you can help me make these snacks I'm dieing to try out." All of the girls nodded. Sana was still holding Koharu. She held her up again. "You probably want to go with Daddy and Uncle Tsuyoshi…"

"Uncle?" Akito interrupted. Everyone started laughing. Sana continued, "Yes, I thought it would sound cute. Anyway, here Akito, you boys take her out, and keep her occupied. We'll make the snacks. She placed Koharu in Akito's arms. Koharu immediately latched onto him like Velcro, and did not want to be separated. All of the girls started giggling at the scene, as Akito and Tsuyoshi walked out of the kitchen. "Now, then let's see what we have." Sana said looking in cabinets.

In the hallway, Akito and Tsuyoshi were walking back to the living room. All of a sudden, Akito blurted out "Women." He sighed. Tsuyoshi snickered. "Akito, you've got one in the making right there." He pointed at Koharu, who was sucking on her fingers again. Akito just shrugged his shoulders. "Koharu is far from a woman right now." They got to the living room and sat on the couch. Koharu sat on Akito's lap, and kept staring at Tsuyoshi. She did not know him, so of course she was curious about this unknown "creature". "So, uh, does she do anything?" Tsuyoshi asked like an idiot. "What is she? A dog?" Akito said harshly. "Um, can I hold her?" Akito looked at Koharu's face right now, trying to guess her mood. Was she in the mood for a stranger holding her? "I don't know. You see, she doesn't do very well with people she's never seen before." He told Tsuyoshi the incident with Asako. He didn't want that to happen again. "Oh, I see." Tsuyoshi nodded understandingly. "Well, maybe another time, once she gets used to me." Akito nodded. Koharu all of a sudden started reaching for something. "Huh? What do you want?" She was reaching for the floor. "Oh. This?" He picked up a little mobile toy that Misako had bought her awhile back. She loved it. He sat Koharu and the toy down on the floor. She looked back up at him. Akito sighed. He got down on the floor with her. He turned on the toy. "Tsuyoshi." Tsuyoshi was watching very quietly when Akito said his name. "Huh? What?" Akito's eyes closed. "I, am officially whipped by this kid." Tsuyoshi started laughing. "You got that right." Tsuyoshi decided to get on the floor with them. They both continued to play with Koharu.

In the kitchen, the girls were whipping up a yummy snack for them. "Sana?" Fuka asked. Sana looked up from the stove. "What?"

"Why aren't you talking about anything? You haven't said much about any of this. We haven't seen you in months. Talk to us." Sana put the spoon down, and took a seat at the table, while Mami took over the stove. "Well, what do you want to know?" All four of them had questions. "What's it been like taking care of Koharu?"

"How hard is it?"

"What was she like as a newborn?"

"What about the birth?"

"What's it like living with Akito 24/7?" And the questions went on. Sana sighed. "Well, alright. I guess I'll start with the day she was born." All of the girls sat down at the table, as she told her four month long story about Koharu. She explained the birth, and the first few days at home with her: how challenging it was. She talked about how hard it was to sleep, since Koharu woke up every three hours into the night. It was tiring, and yet enjoyable. She loved spending the day with Koharu. And when Akito came home, how nice it was to be a whole family. She even mentioned Akito's insights. Of course he wasn't there to tell his personal story and opinion, but she already knew. As she continued on with the story, lots of flashbacks flew into her mind. But they didn't stop with Koharu, they went even before her. She was having flashbacks of her pregnancy, and even right before the pregnancy, and I mean, right before the pregnancy. Thinking about all of that, a small tear was trailing down her face. "Sana? What's wrong?" Fuka asked. When Sana realized what was wrong, she quickly grabbed a napkin, and wiped the tear away. "Oh, I'm alright." She continued to speak.

* * *

Akito and Tsuyoshi were still playing with Koharu. Her eyes were starting to get droopy, but still continued to play. "Akito, I think she's getting tired." Tsuyoshi pointed out. Akito nodded. "Let me get Sana real quick. Watch for me." He walked away. What was about to happen was so unexpected. Tsuyoshi wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. It was too hard to resist. Akito was right infront of the door to the living room when he felt a light tug on the bottom of his pants. He looked down. There was Koharu, on her hands and knees. He looked at Tsuyoshi, and looked back at her. He was shocked. Wasn't she too young to be doing this? He picked her up. "Did you just crawl?" She just smiled and giggled. He put her back down to test her. He walked back to the couch and stood there watching her. She shakily, started to move. She couldn't move very fast, but she was moving. "Oh, wow. Did she just learn that?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito just nodded. All of a sudden, he picked up the baby monitor and yelled "Sana!"

In the kitchen, Sana quickly put the tray of food down and ran for the living room. Mami picked up Sana's tray and slowly followed her. When Sana got to the living room, she saw Akito and Tsuyoshi just standing there. "What?" Akito smirked. "Watch this." He put Koharu down on the floor. Sana saw her baby crawling to her. "Oh wow. Good job, Koharu!" She knelt down to pick her up once Koharu reached her. Aya said another stupid statement today. "Yay! A trick from Koharu!" Akito sent her a death glare. "She's not a pet!" Aya frightened by the look, took a step back away from Akito. She muttered, "Sorry." Everyone got quiet for a minute. Hisae started to clear her throat. "Can we put these trays down?" Sana turned around. "Oh, sure. Go ahead." Everyone put the trays down. Sana clapped her hands. "Well, eat up." She looked down at Koharu in her arms. "You've got to be tired by now. You ate not too long ago."

"She is. Why don't you put her to bed? I'll host your crew for now." Akito suggested. Sana nodded. "Okay. Let's go. I wouldn't mind a little nap myself." She left the room with a whining Koharu. When she left, everyone was quiet again. The girls were eating and whispering, thinking of a plan. Akito's eyes rose, wondering what kind of shenanigans they were planning. Wasn't four minutes, and Sana was already back with Koharu. "Sigh, Akito. Have fun getting her to sleep." She handed her back to him. Koharu cuddled up into his chest. He sat down on the couch and just held her there. She would fall asleep any second. Sana whispered. "So, now what?" All of the girls looked at eachother mischievously. "Well.." Mami started. Akito took his eyes off of Koharu and was interested in what these girls were planning. A noise of protest from Koharu did not allow Akito to be a part of the conversation. He sighed, and his eyes were back on the "demanding princess". Akito spoke up. "Just tell us what you four are planning." The girls' smiles got even bigger. Aya spoke this time. "Well, Sana hasn't been out of the house in months, right?" Sana and Akito both nodded. Fuka started to speak. "Well, we were thinking to take Sana out for a couple hours, all five of us."

"What?" Sana questioned. "What's wrong with that, Sana?" Hisae asked. Sana's face fell with a disappointing look. "I just can't do that today..."

"Yes, you can." Akito interrupted. Everybody turned and looked at him. Koharu was asleep. "I don't see why not. Tsuyoshi and I don't mind taking care of things here. Right?" He looked at Tsuyoshi. "Actually, I can't stay for very long."

"Oh, come on Sana! Come with us!" They all started begging. "Mr.Good Daddy over there will take care of Koharu here." Fuka said. Sana looked at Akito. "Well, you ready to stay here with her by yourself?" Akito nodded. "Yeah, of course." Sana sighed and looked back at the begging girls. "Fine. But, only for a little while. Let's see what time is it?" She looked at the clock. 4:30. Sana grabbed a piece of paper from the table, and started to scribble a few things down. "Akito, I'm going to write a few things for you.."

"I don't need a list! I think I've been around Koharu long enough to know what to do!" Sana put the pen down. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." She stood up to grab her purse. "But, just incase you didn't know, her bottle.."

"I know where the bottles are!" Akito snapped. Sana saw a not-so-happy look in his eyes. "Akito, come with me." She took Koharu from Akito, and laid her down on the couch. Then, she grabbed onto his hand and lead him outside the entrance to the living room. Once they were away from ears reach, Sana let go of his hand. "Akito, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this fed up in a long time." Akito crossed his arms. "Why are you making me look like an irresponsible father who doesn't know what he's doing?"

"I, I'm not... I was just making sure.."

"You don't have to "make sure". You should already know that I can handle everything here for two measly hours." Sana knelt her head down with guilt. She sighed. "You're right. I'm so sorry. I guess I'm turning into a paranoid mother. I know you'll be alright, I just.. I don't even have an explanation, but I'm sorry." She hugged him. Suddenly, they heard a noise of Koharu. They turned around, and saw her slowly, shakily crawling toward them. "Koharu, you can't sit still for two seconds?" Sana asked. She walked over to Koharu and picked her up. They walked back into the living room. "Ah, sorry guys. Well, let's get going!" She gave Koharu to Akito and ran to the door to put her shoes on. All of the other girls followed her lead. "Um, Tsuyoshi? How long will you be sticking around?" Sana asked. Tsuyoshi thought about it. "Ah, about another thirty minutes."

"Okay, great. Akito, you three have fun." Sana ran to Koharu and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, you have fun with daddy, okay?" She giggled and saw Koharu get wiggly and happy too. Sana quickly took her away from Akito. This was the first time she was leaving her baby. She held her close. "I love you, sweetie!" She gave her another kiss, and gave her back to Akito. She was about to walk out the door with her friends, when Akito stopped her. "Hey." Sana turned around. "Yeah?" He pulled her back and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. It'll be alright. Have some fun." She pulled away. "Okay, I plan to!" She smiled. "Sana! Let's go already!" Fuka said. Sana quickly pecked Akito on the cheek and ran out the door. "Bye bye! I'll be back soon!"

* * *

The house finally became quiet. All that remained was Akito, Tsuyoshi, and Koharu. All of a sudden, Koharu started squirming in Akito's arms and reaching for something. "Huh? What?" Akito asked confused. He noticed that Koharu was reaching for the door. "Uh oh. You already miss your mother?" He held her up to his face. "It's alright. She'll be back soon." He sat down beside Tsuyoshi. "So, what do you do now, Akito? Just sit there?" Tsuyoshi, like most people, was curious, and wanted to observe Akito. "Well, she's probably still tired. She didn't sleep for very long." He looked at Koharu's eyes. Usually, her eyes were her voice. Her eyes told him everything. "Yeah. I'll be right back. I'm going to put her back to sleep." Tsuyoshi nodded and Akito left the room. Once Akito was out of ear's reach, Tsuyoshi couldn't stop laughing at Akito's behavior.

Akito sat in the rocking chair, while Koharu sat in her crib. She was really tired, Akito knew that, but she just didn't want to sleep. His eyes were on her the whole time, but Koharu was not budging. Akito also knew what she wanted. She wanted him to rock her to sleep. He's lately been trying to teach her that she can't have "everything" she wants. Then again, she was a baby. "Maybe I should teach you this when you're older." He gave up, and picked her up. Once he sat back down in the chair, Koharu's eyes were aleady closing. "It's that simple for you, huh? Akito asked her. She gave him another noise of protest, with eyes that told him "Quiet." Akito slightly laughed. "Geez, fine." Akito's mouth closed. But, that didn't mean his mind had to close. "_I'm afraid how you're going to turn out when you're older. And I don't think you're going to turn out like your mother, that's for sure. That's kind of a good thing, and yet a bad thing. If you don't end up like your mom, you won't be obnoxious and loud like she is." _He quietly laughed at that last thought. "_But, if you end up like me, well..."_ He didn't have to continue and think about it. There was no doubt that Koharu was going to be like her father. "Ehh, we'll just see, won't we Koharu?" She didn't respond since she was asleep. He put her in her crib, and left the room. When he shut the door, Tsuyoshi came running up the stairs. "Akito!" He shouted, but quickly snapped his hand to his mouth for being so loud. All of a sudden, he heard Koharu crying. He mumbled "I'm sorry, Akito." Akito didn't answer, and went back into the room to get Koharu. He came back out with Koharu in his arms, wide awake. "What did you want, Tsuyoshi?" Akito asked.

"I was just going to let you know that I have to go home now." Akito nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Tsuyoshi nodded and ran out the door. Once Akito shut the door, the huge house was empty and quiet. That is, until Koharu broke the silence. "Let me guess, you are not going to sleep right now, are you?" He sat Koharu on the floor with her toys, and Akito sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Maybe one minute passed and Koharu was sitting at his feet. He picked her up and sat her on the couch. Then, he picked up her toys so she would be occupied. She did play with them for a few minutes, but then she stopped. Akito was watching TV, but his eyes were often checking on Koharu, making sure she wouldn't fall off of the couch. She crawled to him, with her toys in her hand. He looked down at her, and she was giving him her toys. He took the toy, but put it back down beside her. He knew this game. She would give him the toys, but then want it back two seconds later.The game continued. Koharu picked up the toy, but gave it back to Akito. When she went to give it back, his eyes were not on her. They were on the TV. All of a sudden, "Da!" Akito's head quickly snapped her way. "Huh?" She handed him the toy again. Akito did not take it. He was shocked at what he just heard. "Koharu, say it again." Koharu just wanted him to take the darn toy. She kept offering it to him, finally she said it again. "Da!" Akito being Akito said. "You're forgetting the D there at the end." She didn't understand, but offered the toy and said "Da" again. Akito felt like teaching her, then he would take the toy. "Koharu, it's Da..d. Add the D." He waited. Koharu didn't understand, and just said "Da." again. Akito smacked his face. I guess he was going to be correcting her for a while. "No. Dad."

"Da?"

"No. Da..d. Dad." Akito thought about something. "Okay, try daddy." This time he added the "DY" trying to make the word more difficult, so then she would have to say "Dad." She said it again.

"Da?"

"No. Daddy." Koharu got a little confused.

"Da.." She was trying to get the next syllable out but couldn't get the "DY" out.

"Daddy." He repeated.

"Da..d" Akito smiled brightly. "There ya go. Dad. That's right. Now, say it again." He said encouraging her. But, he said "Daddy" again. He did that so she wouldn't leave out the "D" again.

"Dad.." She tried to continue the word, but was still praised by Akito. "Good job, Koharu!" He picked her up and held her up to his face. "You'll have to show your mom this when she gets home." This time he heard a whining version of "Da..d" She pointed at the toys. He put her back down. She picked up one of the toys and offered it back to him, again. "Oh, fine. Thank you, Koharu." He held onto it, but heard "Da..d" again. She wanted it back. He gave it back to her. This game continued for another ten minutes, when finally Koharu was playing with it by herself. Akito, was the one getting tired. He knew Koharu would protest if he put her back to her crib. So, he picked her up and laid down on the couch, with her on his chest. She started slowly crawling around on his chest with her mobile toy. It kind of tickled.

"Koharu, stop it." Akito complained. She did not listen and continued to crawl around with her toy. "Oh well. At least she's occupied for now." He turned his head and watched the TV while Koharu played.

About twenty minutes passed, and Koharu stopped playing. She crawled up to Akito's face and curled up onto his chest. He didn't say a word, instead he just watched her. Few seconds passed, and she fell asleep. He didn't want to move her, in fear of waking her up again. But, what if he fell asleep? He didn't want her to fall off of the couch while he was sleeping. He had no choice. He slowly and carefully sat up, while holding onto Koharu, making sure she wouldn't wake up. "She didn't budge. Good." He stood up, but laid her back down on the couch. Once again, she didn't budge. He quickly left the living room, but took a baby monitor with him in case she woke up. There was a baby monitor in every room possible. He only hoped she wouldn't fall off of the couch while he was gone. He ran upstairs to one of the storage rooms, more like Koharu's storage room. Everything in it was for her in the near future. "Geez, this kid is spoiled." He thought as he kept climbing over boxes and stuff. And every box was for Koharu. He finally found what he was seeking: A baby gate. "I didn't think we'd need this until she started walking." There were different sizes of gates: Small ones, tall ones, long ones, a gate for outside, all kinds. He was looking for a long one to put by the couch. He picked the long up, and went downstairs. He went into the living room to see Koharu still sleeping. He, very quietly knelt by the couch to set up the gate. It was a tall enough gate that when she's able to walk, she won't be able to "accidentally" or "purposely" knock the gate down. He sat on the couch, and set the gate up right beside the couch. Now, there was no way she could fall off. He felt like he was in an adult-sized crib, but it was for Koharu's safety, so it was worth it. He quietly picked up Koharu and went to lie down, when he felt her slightly move in his arms, and heard her make a "Don't disturb me." noise. "Shh, it's alright." He said soothingly. She calmed down, and went back to sleep. She was cuddled up on his chest again. He turned his head back to the TV to keep him occupied now. It didn't take him long to fall asleep with Koharu in his arms.

* * *

"You know, most babies sleep in their crib."

Akito sat straight up from his two hour nap. "Huh?" He sat up to see Sana sitting in a chair across from him. The baby gate was gone, and the TV was turned off. But, where was Koharu? He started searching around the room, frantically. "Akito, calm down. She's in her room." He stopped looking and his eyes stopped at Sana. "My my, Akito. You freak out so easily nowadays." Sana sat down beside him. "Did she wake up?"

"No, she was way out of it. You didn't wear her out, did you?" She joked. "No, of course not." He thought of something new that Koharu was learning. "Oh, Sana. Guess what Koharu can do now?" Sana's eyes widened. "She just started crawling, what more could she be doing?" Akito was about to say something when.. "Da!!" came through the baby monitor. Akito smirked and pointed his finger up towards the ceiling. "That." He said. Sana's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets. "Wow. We've got ourselves an early bloomer." She stood up and went to get Koharu. Akito sat there and waited. He was quietly laughing when he kept hearing "Da!" over and over through the baby monitor. Sana also had a monitor attached to her jeans, so he could hear "Da!" and "Hang on, hang on." the whole way to the living room. When Koharu had a glimpse of Akito, she kept holding her arms out so he would take her. "Oh, you silly daddy's girl!" Sana cooed. "When are you going to learn "Mom", huh?" Sana asked. "Wait a minute? Koharu.." Akito started. Koharu was sitting there in Sana's arms squirming and reaching for Akito. He did not take her. "You didn't say it right. It's daddy." He once again used the word "Daddy" so that it would slightly confuse her. "Da..d." She still couldn't get the "dy" out again. "Good job." He took her from Sana. "Nice teaching skills, Akito." Sana smirked. "Hey, at least it works." Akito smirked back. They both sat on the floor with Koharu. She started crawling around with her mobile toy: crawling back and forth, from Sana to Akito. She played the game of giving the toy to them, and taking it back. This game went on for a good while. "The things we do that makes her so happy, it's insane." Akito commented. Sana nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't mind going back in time and doing it all over again."

"Yeah, me too. I'd definitely do it much differently than I did." Sana nodded. "Yeah, me too." Sana looked at him lovingly. They were both thinking the same thing. "_I wouldn't of screwed up any chance I had of being with you."_ Boy, did they make mistakes. Akito got over Sana, and went with Fuke. Sana started to like Naozumi. Akito used to hate Sana. Same with Sana, she hated Akito. There were definitely many reasons to go back in time, and change the outcome of things. But now, everything was okay: Surprisingly. They were both happy. They were both healthy. They, at a very young age, started a family. And, that was full of pure happiness too. What else could go wrong, considering the possibilities of what could happen?

Woohoo.. finally I'm done with this chapter. It took a very long time to write, but it was fun. Thanks for the reviews and compliments. I greatly appreciate them. I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing!

-Stephanie


	13. Everything was great Why now?

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait, guys! But, here is chapter 13, enjoy! and keep reviewing guys.. keep this story alive! thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kodocha!

**Summary: **It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 13: Everything was great. Why now?

"_Thoughts_"

"Talking"

_"Koharu is definitely growing now."_ Sana thought as she wrote in her diary. Yes, she has a diary. She was thinking back on the past few months. _"Well, Akito is seventeen now. Wow, does life fly by. It's December right now, which makes Koharu six months old. Christmas is coming up. The only plan I have now is the traditional Middle Birthday me and Akito have every year. I also have to plan Koharu's first Christmas. That will be fun. On Akito's birthday, we went to visit his mother. We even took Koharu. At first, I didn't like the idea, due to reporters and cameras, but Akito insisted. She enjoyed herself at the cemetery. She kept crawling around Mrs. Hayama's grave, and played around with the flowers. I think visiting her with Koharu made Akito very happy. We did name her after his mother after all. What else about Koharu? Well, her crawling has definitely improved. Now, we worry about her leaving our sight. She can obviously sit up by herself. She's even pretty close to standing up by herself. Good thing there's carpet all over the house, except for the kitchen, so she won't get hurt. _

_Her speaking is better. She finally has the word "mom" down, which comes out as "Mum." And of course she mastered daddy under a minimum of two weeks. We've also been teaching her everyone else's names too, but shortening them. The only name she can say is Natsumi, which she calls her "Nat." She can also say "Aro.", Short for Maro, Mama's chipmunk. She loves that chipmunk, and won't stop pulling on his tail. I never imagined being a mother would be so much fun. I had heard before that it's always the luck of the draw when it comes to baby's temperaments. Luckily for us, Koharu doesn't have tempers. You'd think she would, considering, well, she's Akito's daughter. She only gets a "temper" with people she doesn't know very well. Her mood is kind of quiet: another Akito trait. She can talk, that's for sure, but only when she's calling for someone. She doesn't just play with her toys and talk. Her smile is adorable. She only smile's at the people she likes: Another Akito trait. I can compare her traits with Akito's all day long, but I can't stop. It's the cutest thing."_

"Sana?" She turned around to see her manager, Rei standing at her bedroom door. She put her finger to her lips, and whispered "Shh.." She pointed to Koharu, who was sleeping comfortably on Sana's bed. Rei understood and mouthed "Sorry." and motioned for her to come outside. She stood up and quietly walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. "Yes? What is it Rei?"

"I just got a phone call."

"Yes. And?" Sana questioned. The conversation went from this to that, when Sana said "I don't think Akito's going to like that very much..."

"Won't like what?" Akito asked at the bottom of the stairs. Sana turned around. "Oh, hey Akito! Welcome back!"

"Daddy!!" came from the bedroom door. Akito was impressed. "Kid's got great timing." He walked into the bedroom, and came back out with Koharu rubbing her eyes. "Akito, come downstairs. I need to talk to you." Akito nodded and walked downstairs. "Should she be hungry?" Akito asked. Sana shook he head "no." "She ate right before she went to sleep and that was maybe two hours ago. Akito sat down and put Koharu on the floor. She immediately crawled quickly to her favorite toy. Sana sat down. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Akito questioned. Sana knew he wasn't going to like it. "Well, Rei got a phone call from two people.." she started. Akito just stared. "Yeah?"

"It was a commercial director and a magazine director." Akito nodded understandingly. "Okay, so you have to go back to work now?.."

"There's more." Sana interrupted. Akito urged her on. "What?"

"The commercial.." Sana paused. Akito was getting slightly irritated. "_Geez, what's the big deal?" "_How about you stop stuttering, and tell me what's up." Akito suggested. "They want me to bring Koharu in with me." Sana blurted out. Akito didn't say anything. "The commercial is for some baby product, and they want me and Koharu in it."

"Mum.." Koharu said at their feet.

"Why can't they pick another baby?" Akito asked. "It seems more convenient, Akito. Plus, that was the whole point in putting me in the commerical. They want to see if how Koharu would do in front of the screen."

"Daddy.."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Akito asked again. Sana sighed. "Once again, that's why I'm taking her in tomorrow for a screen test." Akito appeared confused. He wasn't upset, just he didn't know the feeling. Was it the feeling of an overprotective father? He just wasn't so sure. "So, why did a magazine director call?" He asked. This was the part he definitely wouldn't like. Sana was hesitant. "They want me and you to have an interview with them."

"Mum.."

"What?" Sana squinted her eyes shut. "_I knew it."_ She thought. "Akito, listen. It's important. My fans have not seen me in months. People have not had interviews with me in months. You've never had one interview with anybody throughout this whole thing. They insist that you are there too."

"Daddy!"

"You know what interviewers do these days? And mind you, I pay attention. They get a story, interview, whatever, and guess what? When you find it in the magazines, it's a completely different story, with different words that came out of the celebrity's mouth.."

"Mum!"

"Not all the time." Sana interrupted. Akito was not finished. "You sure about that? What about all of those useless rumors about you and Naozumi?"

"That was different. Plus, we never had interviews with anybody regarding "us", except for when I did go out with him."

"Daddy!" This was not cool for Koharu. They were not paying attention to her. She was not going to shut up, until they had her attention.

"I'm just worried. You're going to drag me to these interviewers, full of cameras, and they're going to want insights on our personal life regarding us being teen parents and Koharu. Am I correct?" He didn't let her answer. He kept talking. "Well, okay, we give them our personal life, but the story's going to get all mixed up, and we're going to be reading lies in a few weeks."

"Mum!"

Sana definitely understood Akito. She felt that way sometimes too. But, she was an actress. It was the life that she always prepared for, and she was used to it. Akito was different. He is quiet and was never an open talker. So to be asked to discuss his life, Sana could understand why he would be hesitant about it.

"Fine." Akito suddenly said. "Huh?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Akito said again. "Really?" Sana asked. She looked really happy. Akito nodded. "By the way, about Koharu.." Akito started. "Yeah?" Sana asked. "This whole commercial thing, you seriously think Koharu will want to do this? Don't forget she doesn't like strangers. She's only six months old, half the stuff they will want her to do, she won't understand."

"Daddy!"

"She can smile, right?" Sana interrupted. "Akito, her job's not that hard. Plus, that's what rehearsals and training is for. And, I'll be there, so it won't be too bad."

"Mum!"

"And I'm going to guess you want me to go too, right?" Akito asked. "Well, you're going to have to. The magazine interview is right after that. Luckily tomorrow is Sunday, so there will be no conflict with school."

"Mum! Daddy!" Koharu shouted really loudly.

"Huh?" Sana and Akito both looked at her on the floor. She smiled at them, when they looked at her. She happily lifted her arms up for someone to pick her up. Sana quickly picked her up. "Aw, I'm sorry, Koharu. What is it?" Koharu did nothing. She just sat there, but then she kind of hopped off of her lap, and crawled over to Akito. "Favorite." Sana muttered under her breath. "Oh, what's that?" Akito smirked. He heard her loud and well. He just found it funny. "Your mother is going to try and make an actress out of you. You like that idea?" He asked Koharu. She didn't answer. She just sat there. She had her eyes on him though. "Yeah, I know. It's not fair, is it. You don't have a real voice yet to say what you feel." Sana started giggling. "Well, daddy, mommy has a job. And she needs me to keep that job." Sana said back to him. "But, mommy, you could do a different commercial without me in it." Akito said back to her. While those two were spatting back and forth at eachother, Koharu just watched them. She made a noise that got their attention. Sana, having a very good nose, automatically knew what her problem was. "Come here, stinky." She said, and picked her up. Koharu was about to whine in protest, but Sana stopped her. "Sorry, baby. You can't skip a diaper change, you know that." Sana giggled as she took her away.

It took maybe five minutes, and they returned. Sana sighed. "There you go, impatient." Sana said as she gave Koharu to Akito. "Sana, what's going to happen when you have to start working again?"

"What do you mean?" Koharu started squirming, and Akito let her go. "What's your plan when you start working again? I'm talking about Koharu."

"Oh! That! Yeah, I have a plan. When I start working again, I'll take Koharu with me."

"They will allow little kids on set?"

"Akito, I've worked with these particular guys for a long time. Trust me, they won't mind."

"What about leaving the area to film movies?" When he said that, he got kind of scared. "I mean, you're not going to just take Koharu with you and leave me here, right?"

"No! No no no! I would never do that! If anything, you both will be going with me."

"But.." Akito started.

"No buts." She interrupted. "Listen, if they can't handle my family with me on set, I'm not working with them: plain and simple." Sana said, ending the conversation. Akito gave up with the questioning. "Okay, I trust you." Akito finally said, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Sana asked. "I'll be right back." He walked up stairs towards his room. "Akito?" He turned around and Sana was standing there behind him with Koharu. "What's wrong?" Akito shrugged it off.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. I'm tired." He lied through his teeth. Sana automatically knew something was up. "Akito?" She nagged. He still didn't answer her. He just stood there at the door. He was about to open it, when Sana slammed her hand against the door, stopping him from entering. "Akito, you're not going in there until you tell me what your problem is."

"Come in with me." Akito suggested. Sana sighed. "Fine." Sana walked into his room, and sat on his bed. Koharu started squirming in her arms, and Sana let her go, but watched her so she wouldn't fall off of the bed. "You really don't trust me with this, do you?" Sana finally said.

Akito just stood there by the door. "No, it's not you I don't trust. I'm just worried that something's going to go wrong during that interview." Akito said. "So what if it does?" Sana simply said. "So, what if our whole story gets twisted into something different, at least we know the truth."

"How can you say that so easily?"

"That's just the way I always think. I know the truth, you know the truth. That's all that matters, right?"

"What about your reputation?" Sana sighed. She was getting tired of Akito's paranoid questions. "Akito. Right now, there are more important things in my life right now. What people read in magazines, I could careless. As long as I know that my baby is well, that's all that matters to me. As long as I know that you are well, that's all that matters to me. Yes, acting is a job. I make lots of money off of it. I'm not going to let the bad effects of a job get the better of me. I want you to do the same. Okay?" Akito couldn't really say anything. Under that goofy, childish exterior, Sana wasn't that dumb. She was very smart, and very mentally strong too. Akito managed to nod at her. She smiled. "Good. Now.." Her eyes locked on his dresser. "Let's see what you're wearing tomorrow. And I have to find something nice for Koharu too." Sana snatched Koharu off of the bed. "Come on, baby. Let's find a nice dress for you to wear, huh?" When she was outside the door, Akito shouted, "Koharu hates dresses!"

"Too bad! She'll manage!" Sana shouted back from her room. "Find yourself something to wear!" She shouted again, and shut the door to her room. "Hmm.. let's see." Sana started pulling out random dresses for Koharu. They weren't fancy, but they were dresses. "What about this one?" That dress was pink. She held it up in front of Koharu. Koharu just kicked at it. "Okay, guess that's a no." She picked up another one. This one was yellow. "This one?" This time, Koharu grabbed ahold of it, and pulled on it, attempting to rip it. "Another no." Sana went through all the dresses, and Koharu made expressions to each one that said "No." Sana sighed. "Koharu, I know you don't like dresses, but you have no choice. Now, mommy's going to decide." She held up two dresses: A red one and a dark blue one. "Hmm?" She held them up in front of her. Koharu just made another face that was saying "Ew." Sana just couldn't decide. They both looked good in front of her. "Akito!" Akito showed up at the door. "What?" Sana picked up Koharu, with the two dresses in one of her hands. "Put these in front of her. Which one looks best?" Akito smacked his face. "Sana, isn't this a mother thing?"

"Oh, get used to it. You just wait until she's older. She'll be driving you crazy with shopping sprees." Akito made a silent groan. "Now, here. Which one? I can't decide." Akito took the dresses from her. It took him five seconds. "The red one." He gave them back to her. Sana actually liked the blue one better. "Really? You didn't like this one?" Akito shook his head. "No. First of all, it's too, I don't know, glittery. It doesn't suit her. Besides, it's not like she's going to a baby modeling show or something." Sana put the blue dress down, and took the red one from Akito. "Let's see. Come here, you." She sat Koharu on her bed, and attempted to put the dress on her. "No." Koharu mumbled. She also knew the word "No." Koharu immediately got on her hands and knees and attempted to crawl away to the other side of the bed. "Oh, no you don't!" Sana quickly snatched her. She knew Koharu wouldn't be afraid to hop off the bed, and that scared Sana. She sat her back down. "Do not move." Sana had the dress over her head, when Koharu started moving around: kicking and punching it. "Koharu, stop it. Sit still." Koharu was trying to escape again. Once again, Sana snatched her. "Akito, help." For some reason, he found it funny. He still walked over and held Koharu down, while Sana put the dress on. Koharu said "No." again. "Koharu, stop it." Akito finally said. He stood her up, and Sana finally had the dress on. "There ya go. You're done! Well, what do you think, daddy!" Koharu started kicking her feet around. The dress was just so clingy. It was very uncomfortable. "She looks miserable. That's what I think." Akito simply said. "Oh, it's only for one day!" She took the dress off. "Okay, what do you say we get a bath, huh?" She asked Koharu. She was at her door, when Akito muttered, "Can I join?" Sana immediately turned around. He squinted his eyes, waiting for the hit of a hammer, but it never came. He opened his eyes. "Maybe another time. " She winked, and left the room, leaving Akito speechless.

* * *

"Akito, if you don't get your butt down here right now,.." Sana screamed from the door. Akito was stalling, again. Rei was outside in the car, honking the horn to get Akito moving. He was taking his dear little time. "Akito!" Instantly, he appeared at the door with Koharu. One of his hands were at his forehead, like a soldier waiting for the next directions from his general. "Yes, ma'am!" He put his hand down. He whispered, "You do it too." He took Koharu's arm and put it up to her face, then made her make a salute to the "general." Rei started honking the horn again. "Well, let's go. You ready?"

"Let's just get this over with." Akito said simply, and walked out the door towards the car.

The whole drive there was quiet, other than Koharu's random baby talk. They were all three in the back with Koharu on one end, Sana in the middle, and Akito on the other end. For most of the ride, Sana was just playing with Koharu, keeping her occupied. She turned around to check on Akito, and noticed the look in his eyes. He didn't have that look in a long time. She felt slightly horrible for pressuring him into this. But, it was important. He was looking out the window. Sana quietly grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Akito didn't look away from the window, but linked his fingers with hers, squeezing it back. She noticed his hand was slightly shaking as she rested her other hand on their linked hands, trying to stop Akito's shaking. She then, laid her head on his shoulder. It was times like this when Koharu knew to keep quiet. When they were quiet, she was quiet, unless it was an emergency. Rei was also quiet. He just kept driving.

When they got there, Sana put on her happy face. "Well, let's do this!" Akito got out of the car, and grabbed the stroller, while Sana grabbed Koharu. Rei went with them. He got in front of them, in case there were going to be "surprises" at this place. As expected, when they got close to the door, a swarm of TV reporters popped up all around them. Camera's were flashing everywhere. Rei was trying to shove their way through, but everywhere they went, another camera, another reporter. Akito took a step back, as if to run away. Sana quickly grabbed his hand, so he wouldn't run. She gave him a look that said, "Don't leave me." In the mean time, all of these strangers were scaring Koharu. With the only way out, she cried, "Mum!" Sana immediately picked her up. "Ohh, it's okay. It's okay." They kept moving up to the door. Once they went in, the reporters left. Akito sighed with relief, happy that they were gone. They had just got there, and he was already getting a headache. "Sana! Welcome back!" Two directors came running to them: a man and a woman. "Hey there!" Sana waved back. Akito said nothing. He just stood there. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this." The male director stated. The female director took a glance at Koharu. "Ah, is this the little one? She's beautiful. Looks just like her mother." Akito quickly muttered "Are you kidding me?" Sana heard him, and gave him a quick death glare. It was better than what he was going to say. In his head, he was saying, "She looks like me, you dumbshit." But, he kept his mouth under control. What more did she want? "Now then, why don't we get things started. Meet us at the top floor. The elevators are right over there." They pointed to the elevator. The words "top floor" and "elevator" made Akito's stomach go queasy. He was afraid of heights, don't forget. When the directors walked away, Akito pulled Sana aside. "You're kidding, right? I already have a headache, do you want me to get a stomach ache, too?" Sana said nothing. Instead, she just held onto his hand, and lead him to the elevator with Koharu in the stroller. When the doors to the elevator closed, Sana felt Akito's hand slightly shake again. "Hey, settle down there." She referred to his hand. Akito gave her his own death glare. The worst part was the elevator had glass windows. They could see outside. That spooked Akito the most. "Akito, here's a way to help, don't look out the window." Sana suggested. He actually did listen, and turned around, and his eyes stayed glued to the elevator doors. Finally, they opened. Akito ran out of the elevator. He felt like he was suffocating in there. "Over here, Sana!" One of the othe producers shouted. They turned to the shouting voice. "Oh, there they are! Come on!" They rushed to the crowd of stage people. All of them were giving Sana compliments, and saying how much they missed her. They didn't say much to Akito. He liked it that way. This was Sana's sanctuary, not his. He heard Koharu make a sound and he knelt down in front of her. "You're confused, huh? Yeah, I understand. I'm not used to this either." Akito said to her. Sana came up from behind him. "Well, come on Koharu. They want you on the set." She picked her up from the stroller. "Akito, we'll be right back. There's a chair over there, if you want to sit down and watch. Oh, and here." While she was talking to the directors, she managed to grab a cup of juice for Akito. "If you still feel sick to your stomach, this should make you feel better." He just stared at the juice as he remembered a flashback: the first time he kissed Sana. She accidentally spilled juice on his face, and he, unexpectedly kissed her while she was cleaning his face off.

When the flashback ended, Akito had a smirk on his face. "Yes, Akito. I know, I know." Sana just shrugged it off and walked away with Koharu. "Let's go! We'll see Daddy in a little bit."

An hour or so passed, and Akito was still sitting by himself, chuckling. His predictions came true. Koharu was hating it, and he was loving it. Sana was able to keep her from crying, but Akito knew her facial expressions very well. She hated this. She didn't sit still. When Sana sat her down, Koharu crawled away. It never ceased to amuse Akito, though. His chuckling stopped when Sana called for him. "Akito! Come here!" She motioned for him to come to her. He rolled his eyes and walked to her. She pulled him behind the stage. "You're leaving her up there?" Akito questioned. "She'll be fine. They're watching over her. Anyway.." Her head fell down. "I need your help. She's not cooperating. Can you like somehow motivate her to do this." Akito kind of rolled his eyes. "I told you she might not like it."

"That's beyond the point. They want to get this commercial done today. And don't forget, we have our interview at 2:00. It's 12:47 now. So, we can do this the easy way, Akito. You can help me by helping Koharu, we get this done quickly, we do our interview, and go home. Or, we can do this the hard way. You don't help me, Koharu continues to be a stubborn mini-Akito, and 2:00 rolls around for the interview. After the interview, we come back here and work on this commercial all day long. And if we don't finish it tonight, we'll be back tomorrow. It's your choice, Akito? Ohh, and don't forget the sushi Shimura is making for dinner at home." His eyes perked at the sound of "sushi", his favorite food. It was when he heard Koharu start crying from the front of the stage, that he muttered "Fine." He rushed to the front of the stage to protect his daughter from the "evil directors." Sana smirked to herself. "I knew the sushi would help him out today." She walked to the front of the stage.

1:50 ticked on the clock on the wall. Akito and Sana were sitting at the table that the interview was being held. They both sighed deeply. The commercial was done. It took awhile for them to help Koharu cooperate. Obviously, Akito was able to be that motivation the six month old needed. Koharu was in her stroller sleeping. "I guess this whole day is wearing her out, what do you think?" Sana asked. Akito just nodded. He was tired too. But, he was not able to just take a nap. They still had to go through the stupid interview. Sana noticed Akito's uneasiness again, so she held onto his hand to somewhat, comfort him. She looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Listen, I'll try and do most of the talking. If they ask you a question, obviously answer them." Akito opened his mouth to speak, but Sana stopped him with her finger. As if reading his mind, she said, "If I answer all the questions they ask you, it will make you look bad. Like you can't answer for yourself. That will make our story suspicious. And I know you're still worried about what they will write after this. Right now, don't worry about it. Just answer them honestly. If you know that you answered them truthfully, who cares what they write." She was too convincing for Akito's liking. Sana removed her finger from his lips, and caressed the side of his face with her hand. "You'll be fine. Trust me." He just nodded. Maybe five minutes passed, and a few interviewers, with cameras and video cameras entered the room for the interview. When they showed up, Akito's head started to pound, and his stomach started to ache. What was going on? Why did he have such a bad feeling about this interview?

* * *

"Huh? What?" Akito's eyes opened. He noticed that he was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and scanned the room. His eyes stopped on Sana, who was sitting beside him. "Hey, sleepy head." Sana smiled at him. When he fully sat up, an ice pack fell off of his forehead. "Sana, what's going on? Where are we?" Sana slightly giggled. "You don't remember what happened at the interview?" Akito closed his eyes for a second to think. His eyes opened as he remembered what happened...

(A/N: Flashback begins.")

_The interview was going okay. Sana answered most of the questions, but when Akito was asked something, he answered too. All of the questions were easy and obvious, until..._

_"You are very young, Sana. Did you ever consider adoption?" One of the reporters asked. Sana's face that was smiling, broke into a frown. Honestly, she answered, "No, I didn't."_

_"And, why is that?" _

_"If I were to give her up, it would make me feel like my real mother who abandoned me."_

_"But, there's a difference between abandoning her, and giving her to people who can truly take care of her."_

_Sana was offended by that statement._

_"We can truly take care of her! We've made it happen for the past 6 months." Akito didn't like where this was going. He decided to jump into the conversation. "And, as you can see, she looks alright to us. She's dressed. She's healthy. For teenagers, we're not that bad for parents."_

_"You say that in front of a camera, but we don't really know what happens behind closed doors."_

_"Oh, so you think I'm a liar?" Akito questioned. _

_"How are we not sure, that you're parents aren't the ones taking care of her?" Sana jumped in this time._

_"No, they're not. They help when they want to. We don't ask them for it. We take care of her all by ourselves!" Akito nodded to that. All of a sudden, Koharu woke up to the slight shouting of Sana and Akito. She started crying, because she did not know where she was. Sana picked her up and bounced her, so she would stop._

_"See, you two woke her up with your loud voices. What kind of parents are you?" Were these people asking for Akito's fists. Apparently, they were. Everything went in fast motion, as Akito's fists went flying aimlessly towards the men, cameras, and the video cameras. The cameras were so sharp, that they started to cut up Akito's arm. With most of the men knocked out, and the cameras busted by Akito's fists, Sana stood up with Koharu. The whole time, Sana couldn't react. It was so shocking that Akito reacted the way he did. Akito smirked at them, "Now, this interview is over. Have a nice day." He went to walk away, but his head started to pound, and he looked at his right arm, to see it bleeding profusely. Due to the sight and his pounding head, Akito fainted._

_(A/N: Flashback Ends)_

"Akito, you okay?" Sana asked. Akito just nodded. He looked at his right arm, and noticed it was wrapped in bandages. "Where is Koharu?" Akito asked. "She's with Mama right now." Akito nodded and his head fell with guilt. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Sana smiled. "Don't be. Surprisingly, I'm very happy you did that. I just don't like that you got hurt." Akito shrugged it off. "Ahh, I'll be fine." Sana nodded. "Good." She stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go get the doctor real quick." She went to the door, when Akito said, "I'm thirsty." Sana smiled at him. "There's a cup of water right there." She pointed at the desk on Akito's right side. She left the room. When she was gone, Akito turned to get the cup of water. Since his right arm was closer, he reached over to get it. When his hand was within the cup's reach, he couldn't feel the edge of the cup. "Huh?" Why couldn't he feel it? His hand got much closer to it, and accidentally knocked it over. Akito panicked. "_No. Not this again. No!"_ Afraid Sana would return to the spilt water, he quickly got up and cleaned it up with his left hand. He attempted to clean it up with his right, but he couldn't feel anything. "_This can't be happening. Why? Why did this return?"_ This past year, his arm had been fine. After his rehab in the U.S, his arm got much much better. Seems that punching those sharp cameras caused a relapse. "_No, no, no.." _Akito kept thinking as Sana entered the room...

* * *

Ohh, evil me.. grab your tissues, folks. slight spoiler, it's about to get sad, dramatic, and full of tear jerkers.. so yepp.. stay tuned! and once again, thanks so much for the reviews!

-Stephanie


	14. More promises, mistakes, and heartaches

Authors Note: Once again, sorry for the wait, guys! But, here is chapter 14, enjoy! quick author's note: there are MAJOR spoilers and flashbacks in this chapter. and they base off of the manga, not the anime. so if you have not read the manga, do it! right now! before reading this chapter. and if you dont care to be spoiled, go right ahead and read it.. then go read the manga!! lol anyways hope you enjoy. this one's probably one of my favorites. and please keep reviewing guys.. keep this story alive! thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha!

Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 14: More promises, mistakes, and heartaches

"_Thoughts_"

"Talking"

A day had passed, and Akito was still in the hospital. He knew he had to stay and confess about his numb arm again. He kinda lied to Sana, though. He told her that he had a serious headache, and the doctor was concerned, so they let him stay. Obviously, the real reason was because of his arm. Once Sana left for the night, he had his father stay, and he told him everything. Once Fuyuki got all of the details, he quickly told the doctor. It was ironic, because it was the same doctor that took care of Akito the first time he got that arm injury. He didn't have the guts to tell Sana though. He already knew the outcome, and he wasn't ready to face it. His father understood, and instead, told Misako and asked her to tell Sana. Akito remembered his father telling him, "You know, you can't just not talk with her about it." Akito muttered, "I know."

Akito looked at the clock. It read 2:15 pm. Sana had not shown up yet. He knew why, and he was okay with that. He didn't blame her, he was upset too. His father was at the hospital all day, but he left Akito in his room. He wanted time to himself to think.

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thougths begins)

_I remember that incident like it was yesterday. It seems so long ago, though. I was in the seventh grade when it happened. I was still with Fuka, and Sana was as famous as ever. One day, there was a survery being passed out at school. Sana was not present that day. On the survey, it said to list a few of your close friends. I wrote down a few, Sana included. All of a sudden, this random kid approached me. He asked me if he could write my name on his "Close Friends" list. I was confused. I didn't know the kid. I didn't even know his name. Of course, now I know that it was Komori. Anyway, I simply told him, "Why my name? Why not put your real friends on there? I don't even know your name." How was I supposed to know that telling him that would throw things so far off course. _

_A day or so later after that, I was called out of my class to the principal's office. Great, what did I do this time? It seemed that I kept getting in trouble. It was always when Sana wasn't around, that I always acted up. Even Fuka didn't seem to be much help, not like Sana. I guess, Sana's the only person in the world that can actually keep me, I guess you could say, "In Line." I went into the principal's office and saw a few teachers, the principal, and a woman with tissues in her hand. She happened to be Komori's mother. One of the teacher's handed me a piece of paper. It was a letter. It pretty much said that I had hurt him, and that he was so hurt that he was going to commit suicide. What? They all looked at me waiting for an answer. I told them what I did say, but they looked at me like I was lying to them. My teacher, who was my worst enemy at the time, started telling them about my bad past. Of course, they would believe an adult over a kid. How pathetic. What he said was true, but I didn't even hurt that kid. I just told him the truth. The principal sent me home, while they searched for Komori. I went to my locker, and when I opened it, a book that did not belong to me fell out. It had Komori's name on it. I quickly stashed it in my bag, and headed home. Once I was far away from the school, I pulled the book out of my bag. I flipped through it, and saw that it was a journal or a diary of some sort that belonged to Komori. As I read through it, he was talking about how I was his best friend. I was stumped. I had never talked to the kid. He also had a lot to say about his mother. Once I got to the end of it, it once again said that he wanted to commit suicide. He even gave away his location where I could find him. That's all I needed. I immediately called Sana. For some reason, I just really wanted to see her. We met at the train station, and I let her read the journal. She gave me her watch, and promised to wait for me. She wanted to go with me, but I insisted that she stay. I then realized, I still loved her. My relationship with Fuka was going downhill at the time. I went on the train, and stopped off at some forest area. I actually did find Komori deep in the forest. He looked at me and smiled. Why was he smiling? I asked for an explanation. He had caused a lot of trouble. He pointed at two trees. There were two ropes hanging off of them. Actually, they were nooses. He said that we were both going to die together. Not on his sweet life. I told him, that if he wanted me to die, he'd have to do it himself. He pulled out a knife, and punctured my arm. I was really irritated now. If he really wanted me to die, he would've done it right the first time. Of course, my arm hurt like no other, but I still managed to pull the knife out. He all of a sudden fell to his knees, and cried. I started to walk away, and he followed me all the way home. The whole time, Komori actually opened up to me. The whole time, I realized he just needed a friend. I wrapped my arm in a sweater, so the bleeding would stop. Then, I put my arm in a bag, so no one would see it. When we got off of the train station, everyone was there. I saw Fuka, and then I saw Sana. I muttered, "Sorry." and fainted. I couldn't breathe either._

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts end)

A knock on the door brought Akito out of his thoughts. He watched the door and saw the person that entered. It was Sana. He saw her face and noticed that it looked slightly wet. And her eyes were a little red too. She had been crying. She pulled up a chair, and sat beside Akito. She was on his right side. He lifted his left arm to try and touch her, but Sana grabbed onto his right hand first. He put his left arm down, and just watched her. She was holding onto it like it was a child, and ran her hands over his hand like its mother. Of course, he couldn't feel it. She hid her face, and Akito saw a tear drop on his hand. He didn't feel it, but he saw it.

"It's all my fault." He heard Sana whisper. He touched her chin with his left hand, and lifted her face up. "No, it's not your fault." She dropped her head back down. "Yes, it is. I should've never pressured you into that interview. I just thought.." Akito lifted her face up again. "I'm the one that got into a fight with cameras." Akito simply stated. They got quiet again. Akito tugged on her hand, pulling her onto the bed. He scooted over to make room for her, and they sat there, holding eachother. Akito could feel Sana slightly shaking, and he could hear her quiet sobbing. She was crying for him, again. Most of her tears that she shed, they were for him or because of him. He just let her cry, as his thoughts went off again.

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts begin)

_I woke up to see my dad, Natsumi, and my friends over my head. Sana was the only one not there. I just had a dream, or was it? To this day, I'm still not sure if it was real, or just a dream. Did I really see my mother? Did she really, in a way, save me from death? I don't know. The nurse was already sending everyone home. Fuka wanted to talk, but she didn't get to. I kinda already had a feeling what was going on with her. My assumption was correct that next day, when she broke up with me. I wasn't as hurt, as people would think. Don't forget, I loved Sana. So, my thing with Fuka was over. We're still friends up to this day, but of course that was it. Sana never came to visit. I thought she was just busy, and she was. That day, I realized the truth of my arm. My hand was paralyzed. I tried pinching it, and everything. I didn't feel anything from the wrist, down. Apparently, Komori had punctured an artery in the upper section of my arm. That explains the major loss of blood, and my near death. When Komori did that, a nerve in that area was severed. When I was unconscious, the doctors did surgery to reattach the nerve, but here we are, and my hand was still paralyzed. More weird things started happening too: like those weird psychological attacks I had in the middle of the night. Nights full of needles in my arm and oxygen masks, no fun at all. Four days passed, and my condition continued. Attacks in the middle of the night along with a paralyzed hand. Other than that, I guess I was okay. _

_When I didn't think she ever would, Sana finally showed up. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and ran to me. I was so happy to see her. As I hugged her, she said something to me. What was it? Oh, yeah. I remember. She said:_

_"No matter what kind of painful things might happen in the future, don't run from them. Take them as they come, because I'll be there with you." I remembered those words to be very comforting to me. I genuinely told her, "Thank you." _

_That started our newly begun relationship. It also opened up a new door to rock bottom._

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts end)

Another knock at the door brought Akito out of his thoughts again. Sana wasn't crying anymore. She just sat there with him. They both looked at the door. Misako walked in carrying Koharu. "They let me bring her in real quick." Misako said. When Koharu saw Akito, she started crying. "She really missed you." Sana sniffed. "Everywhere I turned around, she was calling for "Daddy." Sana laughed this time. "Oh, she missed both of you." Misako added in. The whole day, Misako had been taking care of Koharu. When she told Sana the news, it left her shocked. She could tell that she wanted to be alone. So, she took Koharu for the day.

Koharu had her arms out. Akito gladly took her. She didn't stop crying as she attached to him like Velcro. He could hear her constantly say, "Daddy.. daddy.. daddy." She whimpered. He was holding her with one arm. "Akito?" He looked at his father. "The doctors said that you could go home in a few hours." Akito just nodded, and Fuyuki left the room. "Sana?" Sana looked up and Misako motioned for her to follow her out of the room. Why did they have to do that? Akito already knew what was up. He already overheard the conversation earlier that morning between the doctor and his father. He sighed, and leaned his head back. Koharu was still whimpering, "Daddy." Akito hadn't paid any attention to her. How could he? He whispered to her. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's gotcha." Really, he didn't feel like he did. He was only holding her with one arm, instead of both. He felt like he couldn't ever protect her like he usually could. He watched through a window. Sana was sitting in a chair. Misako was sitting beside her with her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Fuyuki was standing there watching. Sana's eyes had widened. Her legs were slightly shaking, and she had part of her pants balled up in her fists. What was she thinking?

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts begin)

_The day I was sent home was probably the best day of my life. My relationship with Sana finally became somewhat official. She was all giddy, and oddly shy. She was embarassed too. Kinda funny thinking about it now. The first few weeks were decent. On December 24, our middle birthday, I took her to the cemetery to visit my mother. Then she dragged me to the skating rink. Heck, she finally, at will, kissed me. The only problem in my life was my paralyzed arm. It affected my everyday living. Since I wrote and did everything with my right hand, I had to start writing and do everything with my left hand. Another huge downfall, was karate. I wouldn't be able to do karate with a paralyzed hadn. That was difficult too. However, that was the only flaw. Other than that, I thought life was actually going to go in our favor. That is, until my dad came up with sudden news. He wanted to move to Los Angeles, California. That was how far away? Very far away. He told me that it was a business transfer, and he wanted the family to go together. That meant, me leaving Sana. That was the last thing I wanted to do. When I told her, it shocked her to no end. She kept pleading, "Don't go! Don't go!" I told her that I would ask my dad to stay behind.._

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts end)

Akito continued to watch Sana. She saw her body shake. Yep, she was crying again. Then, he saw Misako hug her, and try to comfort her. Next thing he knew, she nicely shoved Misako away, and ran out of the hospital. Misako just stood there with her head hung low. Akito sighed to himself. Koharu looked up at him, and just stated, "Daddy." Akito looked down at her. Her "Akito-like" eyes stared back at him, with a slight smile. In a way, she could see right through him. He attempted to smile back at her. He tried to pull her closer to him, but it didn't feel the same. Fuyuki walked in. "Do you want to go home now?" Akito just nodded. "I hate it here. Please, get me out of here." Akito simply said. Fuyuki nodded. "Very well. Just give me a few minutes and we'll leave." He walked out of the room. It took him five minutes, and he and the doctor came back. Akito quickly reverted his eyes to the doctor's hands. He was holding a wrist brace in one of them. Akito silently sighed to himself. "I think you know the drill, Akito." Akito sat up, with his legs on the side of the bed. Fuyuki was holding Koharu while the doctor put the brace on Akito's wrist. "Come back here on Thursday, and we'll start the whole rehab process again. As far as possible surgery, your father will talk to you about that." Akito just nodded. Ten minutes after that, Akito and the family were leaving the hospital. The only one absent was Sana, who ran the whole way home.

* * *

The family walked up the door and entered into the house. Sana was nowhere to be found. More than likely, she was in her room. Everyone could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Akito, will you get Sana please?" Misako asked him. Akito nodded and walked up the stairs. Koharu had fallen asleep, and Akito quickly took her up to her room. After that, he quietly went to Sana's room. He knocked on the door. When she didn't respond, he quietly opened the door. She was lying on her stomach with her arms hiding her face. It seemed she always did that when she was upset. He sat down beside her and lightly touched her back. "Sana?" He whispered incase she was asleep. He saw her move. He knew she was awake. "Sana, dinner's ready. Let's go."

"I'm not hungry." Sana quietly mumbled. Akito sighed to himself. "_Here we go again."_ "You have to eat something."

"Akito, just leave me alone for awhile, okay? I'll eat something later." Once again, he understood her behavior. With a quick nod and an "Okay.", he left the room to eat his dinner.

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts begin)

_A couple days after my moving away news, I approached my father about me staying home. He immediately told me no. He used to go on business trips all the time. Everytime he left, he would send me and Natsumi to live with relatives. Why would he decide to take us with him now? I kept pleading, and he was not budging. I dropped the subject, still worried about what I was going to tell Sana. That night, we talked on the phone. I told her that I had to go to L.A. with my family. She got upset. She yelled at me. She said, "You lied to me." and hung up. Great. Maybe the next day after that, I got a visit from (Rei). He seemed angry, and I had no idea what I had done. He told me that Sana was sick. I went with him back to the house. When I saw her, she seemed okay. She talked normally. All of a sudden, Misako took her chipmunk off of her head, and placed him on my head. Why was she doing that? Sana started laughing. I watched her laugh, and noticed that her face showed no expression. You could hear the happiness in her voice, but her face was not smiling. It was weird. She kept laughing, but her expression stayed the same. The other thing about it, was she couldn't tell the difference. When she looks in the mirror, she can see herself smiling. Misako called it "Mannequin Disease." Misako told me the story of Sana's past: the first time she got the disease. Misako asked for an explanation, because she became that way shortly after she saw me. The only thing I could think of was, my moving away. We tried to figure out how to help her, but everything we tried, it was in vain. I even had the nerve to work with Naozumi to help her get better. Nothing worked. We started fighting alot too. She would bring up the Los Angeles issue, and then get angry at me for talking about it with her. She was always the one that brought it up. She got just as angry when I brought it up. I was trying to talk to her like a normal couple should. She didn't want to hear it. It really irritated me. Why couldn't she snap out of it already? Problem was, she didn't realize anything was wrong with her, and looked at me like there was something wrong with me. As her condition got worse, she had a temporary memory loss too. She forgot about me. She had gotten so angry with me that she allowed herself to forget who I was. Luckily, that was only temporary. After that, she started to realize that something was wrong. That confused her even more. She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Her mother constantly told me to "tenderly protect her". How was I supposed to do that? She needs to realize what's wrong. I still respected her mother's wishes, and "tenderly protected her." I became softer. _

_One day, Sana had come up with an idea. She wanted to run away, just me and her. She felt like it was unfair that we had to be seperated just because we weren't old enough to have a say in what happened. I agreed with her. Part of me was saying, "This isn't a good idea." I couldn't forget that mentally, she was in a bad state. I still decided to go along with her idea. We decided to go to an amusement park. She had been dying to go there. Then, we would have to find a place to say, not forgetting were a couple of middle school kids. As crazy as the idea seemed, I still went. She enjoyed herself at the park, but when we got back to the hotel, things went downhill again. We managed to rent out a hotel room. I was sitting on the bed, and Sana was in the bathroom. I heard a crash, and rushed to the bathroom, and saw that Sana had fainted. I panicked, and attempted to call an ambulance, but Sana stopped me. She didn't want our time together to be ruined. What was I supposed to do? She was not well. It was driving me insane. Sana stayed there on the bed, and I just sat in one of those chairs by the window. I placed my head in my hands, hiding my face. A few minutes passed, and I heard Sana rummaging through a bag. It was too late to stop her, she already opened it. While we were at the amusement park, we got pictures. Not one picture had her smiling in them. Of course, she thought she was smiling. I lifted my head up and watched her. Her face looked confused. I heard her talking to herself. I told her what was going on: the truth of her illness. Once again, she didn't believe me. She thought I was an idiot. She was about to walk away. No, I was not going to let her run away again. I grabbed ahold of her and lightly shoved her against the wall. I told her the honest truth. I did not want to leave her. She thought she was the only one suffering? Think again. I felt like I was the one that would be more hurt than anyone. As I talked to her, I started crying. I had never broke down like that before. That was what snapped her back to reality: my tears. She embraced me, and kept whispering, "I'm Sorry." over and over again. It made me feel a little better. It got a whole lot better the next morning when Sana was back to normal.._

(A/N: Flashback and Akito's thoughts end)

"Akito?" Fuyuki snapped Akito back to the dinner table. "Are you alright?" Akito who was for some reason speechless, nodded. He went back to eating, but his thoughts wouldn't stop. He kept thinking about Sana. He just hoped to God that Sana wouldn't go "Mannequin Disease" on him again. He just didn't know what he'd do if that were to happen. However, the thought kept invading his head, to where his mind started to panic. He stood up really fast and ran out of the room. The other occupants at the table just watched him. They didn't bother to follow after him. It took maybe five seconds and Akito returned. He forgot to prepare a plate of food. Once he had that, he ran back out. He ran upstairs and opened the door. He didn't even care to knock. Sana was in the same spot. He wasn't going to interrogate her. He just wanted to be by her side. He sat the plate of food on her nightstand, and then sat beside her on the bed. She didn't move. Akito just sat there and watched her. All of a sudden, crying came loudly from the baby monitor. He sighed to himself and stood up to take care of the needy Koharu. He whispered, "I'll be back." He shut the door behind him, and saw Fuyuki at the door of Koharu's room. "I'll take care of her. I think you've got more important things to worry about." Fuyuki stated while pointing back at Sana's room. Akito knew where he was getting at. He needed to talk with Sana about this whole thing. But, on the other hand, Koharu was just as important as everything else in his life. She was definitely more important than an arm injury. Akito didn't budge. "But.." he started, but Fuyuki interrupted him. "No "buts". Go back in there. It's okay. I promise." Fuyuki didn't wait for an answer and entered Koharu's room. Akito just stood there. Finally feeling defeated, he went back into Sana's room. Sana was still in the same spot. Akito sat beside Sana again, and this time placed his hand on her back. He moved his hand up towards her hair. Once he reached her hair, he started to comb it with his fingers. He wanted to say something. But, what could he possibly say to make her feel better. "You're probably still upset with me, aren't you?" He didn't expect her to answer him. He continued to talk. "I know you told me to leave you alone, but I can't do that." He felt her move a little. "Are you awake?" He asked. He saw her head nod. He did the unexpected: he picked her up from the bed, and held her close to him. She didn't move. If she wanted to, she could've shoved him away. No, he let her hold her. "Hm, I guess I was right." Akito continued. "So, you're not mad at me? Cause if you were, you would've been smacking me by now." She didn't respond. Akito kind of sighed. Was she ever going to talk to him tonight? "I can understand why you're upset. I don't know what I can do to make you feel any better, but I.." He was interrupted when a hand covered his mouth. He looked to see Sana looking at him, with tears lining her eyes. "I.." she started, but choked on her sob. Akito took his left hand and rested it on the side of her face. "Yes?" She couldn't speak. Akito was patient, and just waited for her to speak. His eyes were on her the whole time.

"I just... we.." She stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes, her voice clear. "We're going with you." Sana was indicating her and Koharu. She wasn't finished. "We're going to Los Angeles with you. I'm not going to let this.." She lifted up his right hand. "problem ruin us." Akito knew why she was really crying. He sighed. She knew the truth as much as he did. "I'm sorry, Sana. You and Koharu have to stay here."

"But.." Akito stopped her. "I heard the conversation earlier." The tears lined up again. "My dad was on the phone with your mom, right? He was asking for you to go with us this time, right?" Sana looked away and nodded. "So, why can't you go?" Akito asked, already knowing the answer. He waited for her answer. "Because I.." She hated the answer. It felt so useless to her, but it was important. He spared her and answered for her. "Rumor has it, you've had a lot of job offers. That's why you should stay. How are we going to raise Koharu without money, huh?" Sana nodded again. Her tears still wouldn't stop. "Sana, please? Don't cry anymore. It's going to be okay." She shook her head "No." "Not without you." She whispered. Akito pulled her closer to him and sighed. "What am I going to do without you?" She had her head buried in his chest, and he could feel his shirt get slightly wet due to her tears. "It's not going to be forever. I'll be back soon. Trust me." He pulled her away to look at her face. "Seriously, after all this, do you really think I'm going to leave and not return?" She giggled a little and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "But.." Akito said, stopping her laughter. She had his attention. "You have to promise to wait for me." She caught him off guard, as her lips met with his. She released him, "I promise." She whispered, as more tears spilled out. His hand reached up to wipe her tears, and he said, "Don't cry anymore." Her tears didn't stop, but she kissed him again, this time knocking him down, with her on top of him. "I promise." She said again. She let go again, and looked him in the eyes. "You have to promise that you will come back to me.." Akito was about to speak, but Sana stopped him "But.. you can't come back to me until you're hand is fully healed." She started to cry again as she said this. Truthfully, she didn't know how long he would be gone this time. She definitely hoped not two years like last time. She sniffed, "Promise?" Akito was at a loss for words. He simply nodded. "Remember, I don't promise. I swear on my mother's grave. I will come back to you and Koharu." She captured his lips again, this time with much more urgency. She gave out a light moan, and Akito could tell what was going on. He managed to pull apart from her, although it seemed very difficult. "Sana.." He started, but his lips were being taken over again. This was going to be a difficult battle to fight. Heart, body, and mind were not agreeing. He could hear her whimper, as he pulled her apart again. "We can't.." He started. Once again, Sana took over. The quick conversation went like this:

"Sana *kiss* we can't. *kiss* Not now. *kiss*"

"Please? *kiss*"

"*kiss* can't. I don't *kiss*."

Sana grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and pulled him up to where her eyes were dead set in his. Her voice got low and desperate. "I don't care." Akito's eyes widened, as she took control and flipped over to where Akito was on top of her. As Akito's huge mental battle was coming to an end, he lost.

* * *

The baby monitor went off again, waking up Akito. He grumbled to himself, as he attempted to sit up. He realized that two arms were wrapped around his chest. He grabbed ahold of Sana's hands and placed them beside her. He quickly placed a light kiss on Sana's forehead, and got out of the bed to put his clothes back on. Koharu's crying didn't stop, though. He quickly ran out of the room to Koharu's room. Once he opened the door, he saw Koharu just sitting there in her crib, waiting. "Aw, come here." Akito said softly, as he picked her up. He took her back to Sana's room, to see Sana already sitting up with her pj's on. "I think she just wants attention." Akito stated. "Is that so?" Sana asked, as Akito handed Koharu to her. Sana started to bounce her and held onto her hands, making her dance. Sana started laughing when she saw Koharu slightly smile. Akito just sat there and watched them. He couldn't help but laugh too: watching his mini-me smile, while being danced around. "You'd think she'd hate that." Akito said. "Well, she's my daughter too. She's got to have some of me in her."

"I don't see it." Akito mumbled under his breath. Sana heard him, but shrugged it off. She looked at Koharu and noticed her eyes were getting sleepy. "Someone's getting tired."

"I'll take her." Akito grabbed her, and Koharu just fell asleep in his arms. He went into Koharu's room, and laid her down in her crib. She didn't budge. He didn't leave though. He stood there and watched her sleep. He, unconsciously put one of his hands in the crib by her face. He started to run his finger down her face carefully, so that he wouldn't wake her up. His hand left her face and once it was within grabbing distance of her hand, she grabbed onto his finger. Akito chuckled to himself, as she gripped his finger like a lifeline. It reminded him of when she was a newborn. She always did that. She still does that. "Akito?" He turned around to see Sana standing at the door. Once his finger left Koharu's, she started whining. Akito looked back at Koharu and gave her his finger back. "Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep." He stood there, and waited for Koharu to go back to sleep. He turned his head though, and looked at Sana. Her face was in a frown now. "It's really hard on you, isn't it?" Sana asked. Akito looked back at her. He didn't answer, instead he just nodded at her. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep, he let go of her finger, and walked to where Sana was standing. "I'm tired." He said quickly and walked out of the room. Sana followed him out, but realized that he was going the other way. Instead of turning right to go to Sana's room, he was turning left to go to his room. "Wait." She grabbed his wrist, and led him back to her room. They walked into her room, and she sat on her bed. "What is it? I was going to bed." Akito said. She pulled on his wrist, making him sit down. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him. "Well, goodnight." Akito stood up to leave, when Sana grabbed onto his wrist again. "Please, don't leave me. Stay with me tonight. Please?" Akito wouldn't mind that. The only problem was their parents. "Wait a second." He let go of her, and ran out of the room. He ran across the house to figure out where everyone was. Nobody was in sight. They had to have gone to bed. He sighed in relief and ran back up to Sana's room. "Clear?" Sana asked. She was already cuddled up in her bed. Akito nodded, and joined her. He threw his shirt off, but that was it. He climbed in the bed, and pulled Sana closer to him. Sana pulled away from him. "Hey?" Sana started. "Yeah?" He asked back.

"What exactly is the plan?" Akito sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you need to go to L.A. soon. What's the plan for that?"

"Oh, well once again, my dad has to wait for the "O.K. letter". More than likely, it will be the same guy that helped me the last time. But, he's a busy guy, so it might take awhile for him to respond. But, once we get the letter, we'll have to leave." Sana nodded understanding the concept. Then something came to Sana's memory. "You know, I remember the first time you left: it was around the same season. You left in January." Akito just nodded, but then looked at her seriously. "Sana, let's not talk about it anymore." For once, he was the one changing the subject. Sana smiled. "Okay." Akito laid back down, when Sana spoke again. "Akito?"

"Yes, Sana?" He asked, with irritation in his voice. Yes, it was only 9:00, but this whole week had taken its toll on him, and he was very tired.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" Sana asked, waiting for the obvious answer. Akito smirked and whispered in her ear. "I think so." He lightly kissed her cheek, and pulled her closer to him. His voice was very mute, but Sana could hear him whisper, "I love you too." With a smile on her face, she fell asleep. With his arms surrounding her like a security blanket, Akito gave her another kiss. It didn't take too long for him to fall into a thoughtless, worriless slumber.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Three weeks came and went. Koharu was just woken up by her mother's cheerfulness. She had that little "Akito scowl" that said, "What the hell?" and "You're crazy." Sana picked Koharu up out of her bed, and started twirling her around, dancing with her. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Sana kept singing, as she continued to spin around with Koharu all over the house. She even danced down the stairs. Luckily, she didn't trip and fall. She finally stopped at the living room. Akito was the only one there. Everyone else was out for the day. It wasn't necessarily Christmas Day. It was December 24: Christmas Eve, or they call it, the Middle Birthday. Akito decided that he wanted to spend this year's Middle Birthday at home with his family. Sana didn't object to that.

Once Sana had stopped spinning, she quickly sat Koharu down on the floor, and she literally crashed on the couch. She put her hand to her head, as if she looked ill. Akito noticed this and got a little concerned. "You okay?" Sana's face that was all nauseous looking, quickly turned to normal. "Yeah, I'm fine. Spinning around like that can really put you out, huh?" Akito knew the truth, but put it off, until later. Sana quickly stood up. "I'll be right back." Before Akito could say anything, Sana went running. He left Koharu with her toys, turned up the baby monitor in case of emergency, and quietly ran after her. He stopped, when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Akito sighed to himself and just walked up to his room to get something. The walk up was somewhat slow, as he started thinking. The past week or so, Sana had been acting weird. Akito was the only one who seemed to catch onto it though. "_I've got to get to the bottom of this today."_ Once he got to his room, he got the bag of stuff, and walked back towards the stairs. When he reached the stairs, Sana was already standing there. "I went into the living room, to see that you were not there. What's up?" Sana asked curiously. Akito didn't want to put it off any longer. "Sana, come here." He started walking towards Sana's room. She just followed him, although he did not know his intentions. She did notice the bag in his hand. "_Why is he giving me his present now? It's too early."_ Once they reached her room, he stopped and turned around. He held up the bag in front of her face, wanting to give her some form of clue, before he continued. She got a good look at the bag, and saw the box inside. She panicked. She covered it, though, and just "smiled" it off. "Well, what is it?" She couldn't hide from Akito. He already saw the panicked look. He sighed to himself, as he pulled out the box in his hand and gave it to her. Sana couldn't move. "Akito?" He just pointed to the bathroom that was right beside Sana's room. Sana, still playing dumb, asked, "Akito, what is this?" Akito had had enough.

"Oh, come on, Sana! It's a pregnancy test!"

* * *

uh-oh! im too evil. good lord, this chapter was super duper long. or at least, i felt like it was. and this is probably my favorite one with all the flashbacks and stuff. once again, if you people have not read the manga, i suggest you do it. otherwise this point in the story will make no sense. lol, thanks again for reading and reviewing!

-Stephanie


	15. Happiness keeps falling apart: Part 1

Authors Note: And here is chapter 15. im so thankful that the story has been such a success. i must update that this story is slowly ending. ill give it about another 3, maybe 4 chapters, and im going to end it. but do not fret and freak. I've got Koharu II working in my head, and I can't wait to start on it. As expected, Koharu II will be about, well Koharu, as a child. I've got so many ideas about her, and im so excited. Well, I'm going to quit rambling now. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha!

Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 15: Happiness Keeps Falling Apart

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

Recap: Sana, still playing dumb, asked, "Akito, what is this?" Akito had had enough.

"Oh, come on, Sana! It's a pregnancy test!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you go and buy that?" Sana asked. Akito had a scowl on his face. He wasn't angry at her, he just didn't get why she was playing dumb, when it was more than obvious. "Sana, you've been sick the past few weeks. You're not eating. It's the normal symptoms you got when you were pregnant with Koharu." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you never get sick." Sana sighed to herself. There was no avoiding it. Why they were both so calm, is still a mystery. Sana went into the bathroom to take the test. Akito held his breath, and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. He waited. He had his head in his hands, for he already knew the outcome. About four minutes passed, and he heard the door click. He lifted his head, and watched her: the look on her face. "Well?" He stood up. Sana looked up from the stick, and held it up. She had a huge smile on her face. "Well, Merry Christmas! Looks like we have another one." She joked. She giggled and patted her stomach like it was no big deal. Akito was confused. How could she act so calm? "Wait a minute." He thought as he watched her face more. She was laughing, but something was different. Akito had become skilled in reading her moods. He knew her real happy face, and her fake happy face. Sometimes, it was hard to detect, because she always had a happy face on. Unless, she was in a sad mood.

Sana stopped laughing, and looked at him. Her smile instantly faded, as she fell to her knees. Akito went down with her. "You.." Akito was about to ask. "I can't believe this." Sana whispered. "Another one? Way too soon!" Sana said. Akito nodded. "You're telling me." Sana came up with a smile again. "Geez, if I get pregnant everytime we do that.." She couldn't finish her sentence as her face went white. "I'd die!" She exclaimed. Akito shook his head. "No, we just keep acting stupid when the opportunity strikes. I told you before we even did it, that we shouldn't..." He instantly stopped talking when he realized what he was doing. Was he putting full blame on Sana? He quickly hugged her. "I'm sorry. It's not all your fault." Sana just shrugged it off. "No, you're right. It is my fault. But, we can't just keep blaming all day. It's too late to act." Silence grew, and it grew awkward, until.. "Mum! Daddy!" came through a baby monitor. Akito and Sana stood up and ran back downstairs to Koharu. There was no doubt, she was used to hearing crying every blinking minute, but Sana kept imagining twice the noise. The thought just tired her out. "Two babies?" She collapsed on the couch, once she saw Akito pick Koharu up. She kept whispering "Two." Akito was sitting on the couch too, when he noticed Sana's face. He let Koharu go, and she crawled to Sana. "Mum?" Koharu put on a confused face. For some reason, it appeared that she could sense when something was wrong with her parents. The reasons how, is still a mystery to Sana and Akito. She just sometimes had this look in her eyes that made people think she understood.

Sana picked her up and held her close. Koharu attempted to pull herself away, so she could see Sana's face. "Mum?" Sana smiled at her. "How do you think Koharu will react in nine months, Akito?" Sana's smile disappeared. She already had a prediction. "Nevermind." Akito had a prediction too. "She'd have to share the attention." Akito stated. Sana nodded. "Share some of her toys."

"Share her father." Both of their eyes bugged out, as he said that. Sana cuddled Koharu. "Oh, you poor thing. I don't think you'll be able to handle sharing daddy or mom, huh?"

"Sana?" Akito started. Sana looked at him, worry written all over his face. She waited for him to continue. "What are we going to do? You know, as well as I do, that we can't handle two." Sana nodded understandingly. "I know, but we have no choice. I'm only worried about, one: our parents. two.." As she spoke, Akito was getting oddly angry. He was nowhere near upset with Sana. And he wasn't upset about a new baby. This past week has been full of nothing but, horrible timing. He was shocked and oddly scared, but not upset. There was more to it. The main problem surrounding this whole thing..

"Akito, look what came in the mail today?" Fuyuki came into the living room with the "O.K. letter" in his hand. Akito couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, and ran up the stairs. The main problem surrounding this whole thing: he's leaving for America. When would he be back? He had no idea. That means leaving Sana to deal with the pregnancy and the two babies by herself. Sana sighed to herself once Akito had ran. Fuyuki was standing in the living room, shocked. "What's wrong with him?" Sana smiled brightly. "Oh, he's a little moody today." She started to laugh jokingly. "Is that the.." Fuyuki nodded. "Yep, we still have a few weeks until we have to be there, though." Sana nodded. "Oh, and some good news." Sana's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Well, according to Akito's therapist, his wrist isn't as bad as before. It's very possible that we might not have to be there as long." Sana nodded, and faked a smile. "That's great. I should go tell him." She stood up with Koharu in her arms, and walked up the stairs. She had a feeling that Akito would be in his room. She followed her instincts, and walked into his room. Sure enough, there he was. He was having a sparring session with his punching bag, that his father bought for him not too long ago. Frustration was radiating on his face, as he punched the crap out of the bag. It was amazing since he was only punching with one arm. "Akito?" Akito gave one last punch to it, before he turned around. He breathed heavily, as Sana sat down. He joined her. "It's okay, you know?" Sana said. Akito reverted his eyes towards hers. "What?"

"You don't have to worry about me right now." She said with a smile on her face. Akito's face dropped and he stared at the floor. "How can I not?" He stood up and started pacing. "You've got a huge load on your plate now. I'm leaving for L.A. in a few weeks. I don't know how long I'll be gone. You're going to be here all by yourself. You're gonna go through the new pregnancy by yourself. You're gonna have to raise those two by yourself." His voice broke. No, he was not crying. "Akito, that's not definite. You won't be gone forever. For all we know, you might gone for maybe two months, and return like nothing happened.."

"Or, I could be gone for three years, and return like nothing happened." He said, sarcastically. Sana sighed to herself. Akito was being negative again. "Akito, what's happening right now, it's out of our control. All we can do, is make the best out of it. We have to focus on ourselves. You need to focus on getting your hand better. I need to focus on getting through this pregnancy, and mentally prepare for mothering two babies."

"Hmph, that's a lot more than me. Don't you think?"

"Would you rather carry it?" She asked, smirking at him. "Plus, if your hand gets better, everything can be set back in place." Akito rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so calm about this?" He finally sat down. "Well.." She said, as she bounced Koharu. "You know how I am. I have to look through everything positively. If I do that, I always feel better. Even if the situation really sucks."

"You weren't like this the last time you got pregnant." He muttered. Sana smiled. "Yes, I know. But you know what, I've recently come to a realization. I have to be strong, for everyone involved." As she said that, it hit Akito. He should've been hit awhile before this. All he could do, was nod. He understood now. She was trying to be strong for everyone involved. He realized, he has to be strong too, for his family. His frown turned into a slight smile. "When are we telling our parents about this?" Akito suddenly asked. Sana sighed, as she leaned on Akito's shoulder. "I really don't know. But, I don't want to right now."

"Sana.." Akito nagged. "We already played this game before. Why must we hide now? We've got some experience." Sana didn't care. She shook her head. "Yeah, I know, and I don't care. I don't want to ruin everyones mood right now. Maybe once Christmas is done and over with.. Oh, speaking of which. Wait right here. I'll be back!" She sat Koharu on the bed, and dashed out of the room. "Daddy?" Koharu asked as she lifted her arms up. Akito picked her u, and sat her in his lap. "Just for the record, Koharu, women like your mother, are very rare. I don't know if you'll end up like that or not." Just Sana's behavior the whole day was taking its toll on Akito.

Sana returned with a present behind her back. "I wanted to wait until later. But, here.." She handed him the present. It was kind of a small box. He opened it up, and lifted the lid off. Inside, were a bunch of pictures of Koharu. As he picked them up, there were some of Sana too. There were a few wallet sized photos, and photos big enough to fit in frames. "When did you.." He started, until Sana interrupted him. "One day, while you were at school. I took her, and got these done. I figured you could take these as some sort of souvenir. Take them with you to L.A., okay?" Sana's presents seemed to always touch him in a deep way. Akito nodded, as he looked at them. He muttered, "Thanks." and just stared at them. "I did notice.." Sana started. Akito lifted his head up to look at her. "Koharu is very photogenic. There were some people nearby who thought she would make a great model someday." Akito's small smile turned into a scowl. "No. Why would she want to be a model?" He said harshly. "Why would you want to do karate?" Sana asked, smirkingly.

"That's beyond the point." Akito said. Sana didn't let the conversation drop. "As young as she is, she could probably make some good money. And, I came up with an idea." Akito rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy. You and your ideas.." She lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Oh, hush! People were already asking me if she could do a few modeling gigs soon. Some of them asked Rei about it too. Rei offered to be her manager." She started to laugh. Akito's look was not so pleasant. "She's too young to be working, don't you think?"

"Well, I.." Sana's big smile dropped again. "Sorry. You're right. Maybe.." Akito interrupted. "I just don't want her to grow up thinking she has to do these things, just because you, or I made her do it." Akito said. Sana smiled again. "Akito, when she has a say, of course I will consider her feelings on what she wants." Her smile dropped again, when she was faced with telling him another truth that she was hiding. "Akito, the reason why I want her involved with these things so young is, because.. " She paused. Akito nodded his head, as if saying "Yes. And?" "I kind of want her to get used to the life she might face, unwillingly." Akito gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Akito, think about it. Her mother is a famous actress. As she grows up, random people are going to be following her around, and taking her picture, just like they do with me and you. If she gets sort of used to the "fame" life now, she'll be much more used to it, as she gets older. It wouldn't make a difference if she's five or eight. She'll be used to people following her around. I sort of grew up that way, because Mama was a famous writer. Look what happened to you? You got involved with me. Now, people don't ever leave you alone, do they?" Akito shook his head no. "Exactly. So, do you kind of understand?" Sana asked. Akito just nodded his head. He was about to say something, when Sana stopped him. "And, of course, I'm not going to keep her sheltered and cooped up in this house all her life. No way would I do that. And I know, that's what you were thinking. Right?" Akito's face dropped. "Geez, you're hopeless. She's not even one yet, and you're already worrying about her well being. Slow down, you'll get your turn to be a worrywart." She laughed. Akito just rolled his eyes at that comment. Why did she sound like she had more parenthood knowledge than he did? He crossed his arms, and gave some sort of a pout. Then, he thought of something.

"Oh, Sana? Since you gave me yours, I might as well give you my present." Sana clapped her hands like a little kid. "Oh, yay!" Akito reached under his bed to pull something out. Sana closed her eyes, and held her hands out, as she waited for Akito to put his present in them. Sana felt that it wasn't a large package. He wasn't one to buy large presents. She opened her eyes. She opened the wrapper, and noticed that it was another jewelry box. What could it be? He already gave her that beautiful necklace for her birthday. What more could he possibly get? She opened the small box. Inside, were two gold ear rings. They sort of matched the necklace. They were those dangly-like ear rings. On the edges, it had Koharu's birthstone engraved in them, just like the necklace. Sana had a huge smile on her face. "They're beautiful. Thank you!" She tackled him and hugged him tightly. "Glad you approve." Akito mumbled, trying to squeeze a breath in. Sana let him go, and pulled the ear rings out of the box. She dangled them in front of Koharu. "What do you think?" Sana said, as she waved them in front of her face. As expected, Koharu touched them, and sort of played with them. Sana quickly hooked them onto her ears. Then, she pulled the necklace out from under her shirt, and looked at it. "Wow, what a match." Koharu crawled up on Sana's lap, and reached for Sana's ears. Akito, quickly snatched Koharu before she could give Sana's ears a "yank." "Thanks, Akito." Koharu was still reaching for Sana. "Oh, no you don't. That would probably hurt." Akito stated, obviously. Sana quickly unhooked her necklace, and handed it to Koharu. "Here. That'll keep you occupied." Koharu took the necklace, and just stared at it. But, she did not dare to put that thing in her mouth. The last time she did that, her hand got lightly smacked. That was a huge no no. There was silence, as Koharu played with Sana's necklace. Not long after that, Fuyuki and Misako were downstairs calling them down. Sana put her necklace back on, and they went downstairs to join their family.

* * *

"I leave tomorrow." Akito said to himself, as he bit into a piece of sushi. Sana was throwing a "Go Away/Get Better Party" for Akito. All of their close friends came by. There were no presents involved. It was more like a small get together before Akito left. Nobody knew of Sana's pregnancy, still. Their parents didn't know either. Even though she barely showed, Sana was getting into a bad habit of wearing bigger clothes. They weren't outrageously huge on her, but they didn't cling to her either. Akito had a plan in his head on how he was going to tell his dad. Sana, also had a plan for her mom. But, they were both completely different plans. On top of that, those plans had not been shared. They just kept putting off the news. Akito's mind had been off somewhere, until he felt a tiny mouth touch his finger. He looked down to see Koharu sneak a bite of his sushi. "You think you're so cunning." Akito said to her. She just looked at him, wanting more. She pointed to his plate, and said, "Sushi." Akito slightly smiled. "Ha, well since you actually said the word correctly, here." He gave her another piece. It looked like Koharu was going to grow up loving sushi like Akito. Koharu kept asking for more of Akito's sushi. Finally, he just decided to give her a plate of her own.

"Akito?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito looked up. "Yeah."

The living room was empty except for Akito, Koharu, and Tsuyoshi. Sana, Fuka, Aya, Mami, and Hisae were in the kitchen. That left Tsuyoshi alone to talk with Akito about something. Tsuyoshi's face got serious. "Sana's pregnant again, isn't she?" Akito spat out his sushi. "What are you talking about?" Tsuyoshi started to twiddle his thumbs. "Well, I noticed that she had been acting a little different lately. Earlier today, I heard her throwing up in the bathroom. Since when does she get sick? And she's been in a, um, shifty mood."

Akito leaned his head back and sighed. "Yeah, she is." He leaned his head back up, and gave him a death glare. "But, don't you dare tell anybody, so help you.." Tsuyoshi raised his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, Akito. You're temporary secret is safe with me. By the way, why don't your parents know?" Akito was at a loss himself. "We just haven't found good timing to do it. Everything's so crazy, as it is. The last thing they want is to find out she's pregnant again. But, I do kind of have a back-up plan, if I don't get a chance to tell my dad right away."

"Yeah, what's that?" Akito looked away. "I'll simply tell him that Sana had just told me. Or, if I don't even see her til more than nine months later, I'll tell him that Sana surprised me, and that I didn't know." Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. "You would do that?" Akito nodded. "If that's what it comes down to." Tsuyoshi looked away. "Well, what about Sana?"

"I don't know. For some reason, she hasn't talked to me about it, and she always avoids the subject."

In the kitchen, Sana was putting more food onto plates, while the other girls just watched her. They kept giving eachother looks, seeing who would ask her first. Sana turned around to see them staring at her. "What are you guys staring at?" Sana asked, offensively. Fuka nodded her head, and she knew. "Sana?" She asked. Sana put her hands on her hips. "What?!" Some of the girls backed up. "Why are you in such a bad mood today?" All of the girls nodded. Fuka already knew part of the answer, but she was hoping Sana would tell them herself. "I'm not in a bad mood, I.." She started, but she stopped speaking. She was trying to come up with a good excuse. All of the girls sighed. Sana was not going to explain. Fuka walked up to Sana, and sat her down at the table. Fuka's eyes were filled with concern and worry. Sana was her best friend after all. All of the girls sat down, waiting for Sana to start talking. Fuka picked up Sana's hands and held them."Sana, quit hiding. We all know the truth. You're pregnant. Right?" Sana's eyes widened. "_How did they know?"_ As if her mind was read, Aya jumped into the conversation. "Sana, you're whole behavior adds it up. You've been sick.." Sana let go of Fuka's hands, and opened her mouth to protest, but Aya continued. "You've been quite moody lately, and.." Aya pointed. "You're eating a lot more too." They all watched her. Sana didn't get what they were talking about, considering she was stuffind her face with a bag of chips. "Also.." Fuka started. "Look at what you're wearing." She pointed at Sana's attire, which consisted of a large hoody and sweatpants. All four girls except for Sana crossed their arms, and waited for Sana to speak. "It's been cold." Sana lied. "Even when it's cold, you never wear stuff like this." Hisae pointed out. Sana sort of sighed in defeat, and stared at her hands. She let a breath out, and simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." She held her head in her hands. Fuka immediately pulled Sana into a hug. No sobs were heard, but Fuka could feel a little part of her shirt get wet. All of the other girls scurried around her, to try and comfort her somehow. Sana pulled away from Fuka, and wiped what little tears fell, away. "Sorry, I'm alright.." She was about to make an excuse when Fuka interrupted her. "Akito does know, doesn't he?" Fuka asked, seriously. If he didn't know, it would explain a lot. Why he would leave his family at a time like this, not adding onto his injured arm. Sana shaked her head frantically. "No, no! Of course he does! But, he's the only one that does know. You guys are the only ones that know, other than him. So, don't tell anybody. That includes you, Aya." Sana pointed at her. "Don't tell Tsuyoshi." Sana wasn't trying to be rude, but Aya sometimes had a bad habit of telling Tsuyoshi everything. Aya nodded her head, understandingly. "So, you're parents don't know?" Aya asked. Sana wiped another tear away, before it fell. "No, neither of them know."

"How long have you been.." Hisae was about to ask.

"About a month."

"When did you find out?" Mami asked.

"Christmas Eve." Sana's voice grew oddly, melancholy. She wasn't making eye contact with anybody. Her eyes either wandered around the kitchen, or stayed glued to her hands. All of the girls looked at eachother again. They didn't know what to say. Sana, suddenly stood up, and put on a huge, fake, smile. "Man, I'm hungry. Let's get this food outside. Akito and Koharu, both are probably whining for more sushi by now." She laughed, half heartedly. She picked up a tray and walked out of the room, before anyone could get a word in.

* * *

"Good night, guys!" Sana shouted, as she waved at the door. The evening ended on a good note. Akito and Koharu got more sushi. Everyone chatted like everything was alright. Now, everyone was gone, and the house was quiet. Sana looked at the clock. It read 10:30 pm. Akito shut the door. He looked at the couch, and noticed that his daughter was asleep. He walked over to her, and carefully picked her up. "I'll take her to bed real quick." Sana just nodded, and watched him walk up the stairs. Sana didn't move. She just stood there by the door. She started to get sick to her stomach. And it wasn't pregnancy problems. She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room, she stopped. She turned her head to the right, and looked at the two bedroom doors. She noticed that Koharu's bedroom door was still open. They always closed it. Akito was still in there. She walked to the door, and was about to enter, but she stopped. She heard Akito talking. It sounded like a low whisper. She decided not to bother him. She hid behind the door, and tried to listen in. She peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. He was sitting in the rocking chair, still holding the sleeping Koharu. Most of the things he said were very hard to understand. She saw him pick Koharu up and hold her close to him. All of a sudden, she heard him sniff. "_Is he crying?"_ She wondered. "I really hate this." She heard Akito whisper. "The last thing I want to do is leave you and your mother behind. And now that you have a new sibling on the way, that makes things more difficult." Sana could feel her eyes build up. She wanted to go back to her room, before she started crying, but she wanted to hear more. Sana closed her eyes, trying to hear. "You know." He started, and Sana's eyes opened.

"I think you're an angel in disguise. You just slightly turned my life around. It never crossed my mind that I could be a father at sixteen years old. As a matter of fact, I never thought that I'd be a father at all. Truth be told, I didn't think I'd make a good one. I didn't think long and hard about it either. Once again, I was fifteen. I don't think many fifteen year olds thought much about children. At least I didn't. You were definitely a surprise, that's for sure. Most people my age would probably say, "I wish I could go back in time, and start all over." As much as I do think that, I really don't mean it. I wouldn't change anything. You and your mother have changed me for the better. Why would I want to go back and change that? I don't regret anything that's happened to me in the past year. It's been the best year of my life." He chuckled. "Gee, I'm pouring all my feelings to a baby. But, you know, you're that important to me. I just hope I'm not gone for too long. I don't know what I'll do if I come home, and you don't even remember who I am."

Sana was still behind the door. She was sitting on the floor. About halfway through, she just collapsed to her knees, and silently cried. "_Akito."_ She heard every word. "Regardless." Sana heard him say. She finally regained her composure, and stood back up.

"I will return to all three of you. No matter how long I'm there." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "You won't see me tomorrow. I'll be gone before you wake up. And, I want you to know.." Akito opened his eyes. "I love you with all my heart." Sana saw Akito hug her tightly, before standing up. He lightly placed her in her crib. When he let her go, he saw her squirm. Akito quickly touched her forehead with his hand, letting her know he was still there. "Shh. It's alright. Daddy's here." As he said that, his voice cracked. And this time, he was crying, silently. He had his head buried in his arm, that rested on the crib. His other hand was still within Koharu's grasp. Sana saw his body lightly shake, and heard his quiet sobs. This time, Sana left. She couldn't watch anymore.

Hearing a loud, choked sob, Akito lifted his head, and turned towards the door. He saw a swirl of brown hair fly by. He instantly knew, Sana had heard everything. Akito stood up straight, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He looked and saw that Koharu was still holding onto his finger. He didn't want to leave her. He slowly let go of her finger. He waited. Koharu didn't move. He stood there, and stared at her one last time. It could possibly be a long time, until he saw her again, in person. He had the pictures, but she could look different the next time he sees her. He knelt into the crib, and whispered. "I have to go now." He said it again. "I love you, Koharu." He lightly kissed her forehead. When he stood up straight again, he touched her head, before the light sleeper woke up. Once he saw her tiny body relax again, he removed his hand. He exhaled lightly, and slowly walked out of the room. He quietly shut the door, and stood against it. He could hear sniffling coming from Sana's room. He walked in, and saw her laying on her stomach. She heard him open the door, and she sat up. "Hey." She sniffed and smiled. Akito sat down beside her, and she immediately jumped in his arms. He held her tightly and quietly shushed her, knowing that she was still crying.

About five minutes passed, and Sana was still sitting there. Her eyes were closed, not sleeping. "Akito?" Sana said, clearly. He opened his resting eyes."Hm?"

"When do you leave in the morning?"

"6:30."

"Wow. That early?" Akito nodded. "The flight is at 7:30."

"Can I at least make you breakfast in the morning?" She knew his true intentions. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, without saying goodbye to anybody. That would hurt him more than anything. "Please?" Sana begged. Akito exhaled. "If you want to." Sana looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "Thank you." With the intentions pure, Akito lightly pushed her back onto her bed. Sana snuggled under the covers, as did Akito. Once they were both comfortable, Sana snuggled up into Akito's chest, and they fell asleep in eachother's arms. Neither one of them moved the entire night.

* * *

"Akito, where's your suitcase?" Natsumi exclaimed loudly. 6:25 am ticked on the clock, as Akito wiped his eyes for the millionth time that morning. "Over there." He sluggishly pointed to the bottom of the stairs. Akito had just eaten breakfast, and it was very surprisingly good, considering it was Sana that prepared it. Sana was sitting on the couch, baby monitor in hand. Usually Koharu didn't wake up until 7ish. It was an every morning routine. This morning happened to be no exception. Natsumi was running around the clock frantically, making sure everything was in order. She was going to be joining them on this trip. Luckily her first semester at college had just ended. So, she can easily start her second semester in L.A. The house that Natsumi occupied would not be up for sale or rent either. She knew she would return with everyone as well. There was no point in selling it or anything. "Akito, are you ready to go?" Fuyuki asked, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Akito, who was sitting beside Sana, nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." He mumbled. Fuyuki, then, started to load up Rei's car. Rei would be driving them there. Misako would accompany him, while Sana decided to stay home. Akito didn't want her to come along, because then Koharu would have to come along. Sana sadly agreed. The morning seemed to go by too fast for the household's liking. Fuyuki walked in the door. "Well, everything's ready. Let's get going."

Neither one of them had a smile on their face. For some reason, Akito had lost his ability to move. He kinda just sat there, with Sana's hand holding onto his. Sana exhaled, and let go of Akito's hand. She lightly nudged him, causing him to stand up. She stood up with him. He looked, and saw happiness in Sana's eyes. She walked him to the door, and then stopped. He turned around, and stared her in the eyes. Sana's smile remained. All of a sudden, Akito remembered something. "Oh, shoot. I almost forgot." He dashed out of the room, and returned with a wrapped box. "I knew at the time that you wanted to pound me, when I didn't get anything "super" special for Koharu for Christmas. Well, I wanted to wait until now." He handed her the box. She wripped the paper off, and opened up the cardboard box. Inside, was a tape recorder. Akito pressed the play button. The tape played, and Akito's voice was heard. He wasn't saying anything in particular. Just random "Heys" and "I love yous." Sana smiled brightly. "I made this for Koharu. If you look more into the box, there's more tapes. I just recorded more things for Koharu to listen to. Maybe hearing my voice will comfot her in some way." Sana pressed the stop button, and looked at Akito. "Thank you so much. I'm sure she'll love it." Akito stared at her. He couldn't contain himself, as he pulled her into his arms one last time. Sana giggled. "Go get better. For me, okay?" Akito mumbled "Yeah." Akito kept the embrace, not caring if the whole family had returned and was watching them. He whispered. "You stay well too." Sana knowing what he meant, nodded. "I promise." Akito pulled her away from him, placing his hands on her shoulder. He kind of glanced her, up and down. His eyes stopped at her stomach. He slightly smiled, and lightly but intentionally, brushed his hand over the newly, growing baby. Before everyone came back, he had placed a quick kiss on her stomach. Sana had a huge smile on her face. Fuyuki came back into the house. Rei, Misako, and Natsumi were already in the car. Fuyuki came behind his son, and placed his hands on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Akito. It's time to go now." Akito turned around. "Okay."He turned his attention back to Sana for one last moment. He hugged her again, and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Sana, with tears starting at the corners of her eyes, smiled and whispered. "I love you too." Without a care in the world, Sana kissed him hard on the lips. This would be the last time for awhile, that he'd get a chance to taste her. So, he took quick advantage of it. With his arms wrapped protectively around Sana's waist, he carefully picked her up off of her feet. Sana's arms wrapped around his neck, as she deepened the kiss. Fuyuki had already turned his head.

Akito carefully put her back down. Sana caught her breath, and smiled. She caressed his cheek, and nodded. It was her way of saying, "It's going to be okay." Akito couldn't help but do the same: caress her cheek. Fuyuki, not wanting to, cleared his throat. Akito turned around. "Okay, I'm ready." Fuyuki walked up to Sana, and pulled her into a gentle hug. He quickly released her. "You take care of yourself, and that grand daughter of mine. Okay?" Sana giggled, and smiled. "You got it, ." Fuyuki winked, and walked out the door. Akito turned back to Sana, and his tiny smile faded. Sana just shook her head. "Bring it back." Akito confused, said. "What?"

"Your smile. Bring it back." Akito sighed hopelessly. He brought his little smile back. He hugged her one last time. "I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?" Sana nodded. "Okay. Please do."

"I promise." He kissed her lips, and quickly ran out the door. Once the door had shut, Sana mumbled. "Oh, you're promises. And you always keep them too." She smiled, and ran out the door to wave them off.

As Sana watched the car drive away, her smile faded as she heard the baby monitor of realization, ring loudly.

* * *

There you go. At first, I didn't intend to make this chapter part one of two. But, I was getting tired of making you wonderful fans wait. So, here's part one, and ill have part two as soon as i can. thanks again for all of the support! i love you!!

-Stephanie


	16. Happiness keeps falling apart: Part 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the love. I greatly appreciate it. Also, I've decided: two chapters left, and Koharu will be done. Then I'll be starting on Koharu II. So, thanks everyone and enjoy Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha!

Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Akito returned from America. But now, there's a problem: Sana is pregnant. And they're only 15!! What will they do now?? This story is based off of the manga more than the anime, because I like the manga better. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Tell me if you like!

Chapter 16: Happiness Keeps Falling Apart: Part Two

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

The door lightly slammed, and Koharu woke up in Sana's arms, crying. "Mama.." Sana said, stressfully. Sana started to bounce her, and try to shush her. "I just got her to sleep. Shh, shh. It's alright." Misako sat down on the couch beside Sana. "Well, they got on the plane in one piece." Misako said, trying to make conversation. Sana nodded and forced a smile. "That's good. They probably won't call unitl.. hm.. sometime tomorrow." During the small talk, Koharu had not stopped crying. It was beginning to stress Sana out. "Koharu, baby, please stop crying. Please?" Koharu's head rested on Sana's shoulder, and they could slightly hear Koharu's constant mumble of "Daddy." Misako didn't really want to ask, she thought she already knew the answer. As if Sana had read her mother's mind, she answered the unknown question. "She's been crying ever since she woke up. She would stop when she ate, but her eyes constantly wandered. Then, she'd cry again. She had just fallen asleep when you came home. Shh.." Sana sighed. Misako nodded. This is a horrible situation. At this rate, would Koharu recover from the absense of her father? Misako's eyes suddenly lit up, and she left the room. She came back. In her hands, was Akito's tape recorder. "Let's see if it works." Sana nodded, and took the recorder. To her, Koharu was one of the smartest babies she'd ever laid eyes on. Due to that fact, Sana took the recorder, while Koharu was facing the other way. Sana put the recorder behind her back. She nodded at Misako, and she pressed the play button. The tape rolled, and Akito's voice appeared in the atmosphere. "Hey Koharu." The recorder said. Koharu immediately lifted her head up. The voice continued, and Koharu kept searching her surroundings. "Daddy." She stated. Sana nodded. "Yep, that's daddy! He's talking to you. Say Hi, Daddy!" Finally, Koharu smiled. To Sana, it appeared to be a game with Koharu. "Where's Daddy hiding." Koharu kept looking around the room, and Akito's voice was still playing. All of a sudden, she giggled.

Even though Akito was not really around, the house got more peaceful. Koharu stopped looking around, and she rested her head on Sana's shoulder. Just hearing his voice seemed to put her at ease. It lifted Sana's spirits too. Koharu's eyes started to droop, and Sana rubbed her back, as she hummed a tune. With Sana and Akito's voices combined, Koharu's eyes completely closed. Before she fell into a peaceful slumber, she whispered, "Muma." Sana sighed with huge relief, when Koharu's eyes finally closed. She mouthed to her mother, "I'll be right back," and stood up to put Koharu to bed. As she walked up the stairs, Sana still let the recorder play, and continued to hum to her. When Sana put Koharu in her crib, she quickly switched the tapes, and let the recorder play. Once she knew Koharu would not wake up, she walked out of the room. Once her door had shut, she collapsed onto the floor, and rested her forehead on her knees. With her face hidden, she cried softly. This was harder than she thought. "_Akito, I miss you."_ She suddenly felt her stomach do flip-flops. Reality had really hit her. She stood up, and wiped her face with her sleeve. She sighed, and placed her hand on her now,flat stomach. She slightly groaned, and walked to the bathroom. When she finished puking her guts out, and returned to her room, she just sat on her bed and stared into space.

_"How could I forget? I have two now. And I still haven't told Mama yet. I can't. I'm afraid._ _I went through the pregnancy talk before. I'm just.. so afraid. I've already disappointed her enough. Would she react different now? Gosh, now I just want to leave this place. It's so lonely and useless without him here. Maybe I should.. run away.. and not return.. until.. I don't know when. But, where would I live?" _Her face turned to her huge piggybank. All of her money made, was kept in there. "_That's it. I'll save up for this new baby, and a place to live. I'll be 17 soon. I can rent off of someone, right? Someone would give me a place to say, if I have Koharu with me. Of course, I don't think I'll leave now. Just, I don't know." _She looked down at her stomach. "_Maybe, when I start to show, I'll hide until Akito returns, or until this new one is born. Speaking of that, I need to make an appointment too. Oh, joy. Here we go again: Sickness, mood's swinging, a whale for a stomach, and all of that ice cream." _Just the thought of a nine month's supply of ice cream, made her want to run back into the bathroom again. She had not had one bite of ice cream since Koharu was born. It seemed she had one bite, too many. "_It'll be hard to hide from the press and stuff. And I don't think I can trust doctors to keep this a secret either. Hmm?" _She looked around the room again. Her eyes stopped on her huge closet. She stood up, and walked over to the double doors. Once opened, her eyes found a chest that was full of wigs and weird outfits. A smirk came across her lips. "_Good idea, Sana."_ She opened up her chest, and searched through it. She ended up pulling out a blonde wig, blue colored contacts, and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. What she wore out did not matter. She put on the wig, popped in the contacts, and put the glasses on. She looked in the mirror. "Hmm?" It was different. It definitely wasn't something she would wear out. _"I think these glasses pull it off."_ She smiled, liking what she saw, and picked up her phone. She looked up her recent doctor, and dialed the number. "Ahem." Sana cleared her throat, trying to find a different pitch. Before anyone picked up on the other line, she tested her voice out. She found one that worked for her. It didn't sound completely like her, but it wasn't too fake either. "_Thank goodness for all of those years of acting at Komowari." _The line picked up. "Um, Hi. I need to make an appointment." The other line asked a question. Sana answered. "It appears that I am pregnant, and I.." The other line cut her off, and gave her all of the information. The person on the other end then asked, "May I have your name please?" Sana kind of stuttered. "A.." She started off. "_Think of something, Sana!" _"A.. Akina. Akina Hayashi." Sana nodded to herself. The secretary continued to ask questions, and Sana continued to answer falsely: Different age, different details, everything. Finally the conversation ended, and Sana was due to have an appointment that next morning. Once she hung up the phone, she let out a huge sigh. _"Well, that's one problem solved.. for now anyway. I just hate that I have to hide all of this from Mama. But, it's only temporary. I just feel so alone and helpless without Akito here to help me through it_." Sana looked at the clock, and it read 9:45 am. Since she didn't have a study session with her tutor today, she pretty much had the day to herself. She yawned. "I think I'll take a nap." She turned the baby monitor on high volume, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

It was three days later, Sana was pacing across the living room, at 11:00 at night, bouncing Koharu. "Shh, shh baby! It's alright!" Sana said again for the millionth time. Koharu was once again crying for Akito. "_This has got to stop."_ Sana thought, as she bounced Koharu on her hip. Misako entered the living room with the phone in her hand. "Sana?" Sana looked up at her mother. "Yeah?" Misako handed the phone to her. "Phone call." Misako said nothing more, and without asking, she took Koharu out of the room. "Mum!" Koharu protested, and Misako just bounced her out of the room. Sana sighed, and then put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sana." Sana's eyes lit up. "Akito? Hey! How are you?" She sat on the couch. "I'm alright. I just woke up, actually. So, I figured I'd call you before you went to bed. I'm about to go to school."

"Oh, good. Is it the same school as before?"

"Yeah, in fact some people from the school saw me yesterday. What about you? Are you doing alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah! I'm doing just fine! I do miss you though."

"Yeah, I miss you too. How is Koharu doing?"

"She's alright. As expected, you not around, upsets her. However, I've been using your tape recorder and it calms her." Akito smiled. "Good. I figured it would help." Sana was so happy to hear his voice again. It was all small talk, but just talking to him made her recent stress go away. That is, until Misako came back with Koharu. This time, Koharu was screaming. Sana sighed. "Sana? What's going on?" Akito said on the other line. Apparently, he could hear Koharu's screaming. She sighed again. "Oh, she's just grouchy. It's way past her bedtime. Not to mention, she misses you terribly." Akito started to feel guilty. "I know. I miss her.. and you too. Hopefully, I won't be here for very long. Just stay strong, okay?" Sana smiled and nodded. "Mhmm. I will. I promise. You too!" Koharu's constant crying got Sana's attention. She groaned. "Well, let me get Ms. Fussy Britches to bed, and I'll talk to you later." Akito nodded. "Okay, I'll call you after school. Will you be.. awake?" Sana giggled. "Well, Koharu wakes up around that time, so yeah. I'll be awake. Call away. Haha."

"Okay, get her to bed. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Uhh, goodmorning?" Akito asked. Sana laughed again. "Goodbye, Akito!" She laughed, as she hung up the phone.

Akito chuckled to himself as well, as he put the phone on the receiver. He went back to his coffee, and got ready for school.

* * *

(A/N: Time for Akito. Let's take a break from Japan, and go to California. lol)

"Welcome back, Akito." Some of the kids said, as he entered the class room. It was amazing that some of these kids remembered him. He just nodded, and walked to the back of the classroom to an open table. His first class was Anatomy & Physiology. He was already taking this class in Japan. This classroom had tables, instead of desks, so two people sat at each of them. He sat down, and looked around. Some of the kids stared: some smiled, and some had that blank stare that said: "Who are you?" Akito just ignored all of the stares, and pulled his notebook out, along with his wallet. He didn't pay attention, when a young girl sat down beside him. "Hi!" She said, cheerfully. Akito's eyes just quickly looked at her. "Hi." He said simply, then looked back at his notebook. He had his wallet on the notebook, opened up. He would stare at the two picures. One side was Koharu's. The other was Sana's. The girl seemed to be an idiot. She had light brown hair, with hazel eyes. Most of the guys found her attractive. Akito, obviously did not. "What is your name? My name is Megan." She said very slowly. Akito let out a low scowl. Just because he was from Japan, did not mean he couldn't understand her. He had been there a few years before. He knew english. "Akito." He said. The girl kept watching him. His finger, unconsciously was tracing across Koharu's picture. The girl, being the nosy type, peeked over his shoulder. "Aww. Is that your little sister?" Akito, plain as day, said. "No. My daughter." The girl's eyes nearly bulged out. "Oh. Wow. Okay, that's cool, I guess." She looked at the other side of the wallet, looking at Sana's picture. "And, I take she.." She pointed. Akito cut her off. "Yes, my girlfriend, and her mother." The girl kind of backed off now. Akito was kind of in that state of mood, where he didn't care if he was being rude or hurting her feelings. She was kind of bugging him the second she sat down. "_She was the one being nosy."_ He told himself. Once the teacher started to actually teach something useful, Akito put his wallet away, and started to write the notes down. He inwardly sighed. "_This is going to be a long day."_

The day went on, and Akito got super lucky. Since most of his credits passed, he only had to take four class periods that entire day. He was able to go home during lunch. The only classes he took was Anatomy, Pre-Calc, English, and some American History class.

He was sitting on the couch, just watching the clock tick, while the TV played, giving him something to do. Life was so boring for him right now. He used to always be busy. He went to school, he went to help at the Karate dojo every so often to make some ends meat, he went home, he took care of Koharu and Sana, when needed. He was always busy. Now.. what? The things that kept him busy, were very far away. Sana wouldn't be awake for another few hours. "_If it's 12pm now, it's like 5 in the morning over there. Ehh, why not?"_ He made himself comfortable on the couch, and went to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Back to Sana in Japan)

"That's a wrap! Good work, Sana!" The director shouted. Sana had decided to take on a TV show. She wouldn't be leaving the area. It was no different than the TV shows she did with Asako and even the sadly deceased Takeshi.

Sana let out a deep sigh. She was definitely tired. She had been up on her feet since 7 that morning. As promised, Akito did call around 7:30 in the morning, however most of that conversation didn't go too pleasant.

(A/N: Flashback begins)

_Sana was sitting on the couch watching "Good Morning, Japan" (Yes, I just made that up.) Koharu was on the floor, playing with her toys. She already had her "I miss daddy." episode, and was content now that the tape recorder was playing, keeping her happy. On top of stressing over keeping Koharu happy, Sana had to take a few breaks. And they weren't for her enjoyment. Oh no, her breaks took place in the bathroom. She was pregnant, after all. She maybe got a chance to relax for maybe three minutes before the phone rang, making Sana get up on her feet again. "Hello?" She said, groggily. "Oh, hey Akito." On the other end in America, Akito got worried. "Are you alright? You don't sound too good. Oh, is it that time of the morning?" Akito said. He knew the pregnancy game. How could he forget? It wasn't that long ago. Koharu was barely seven months old. _

_Sana kind of sighed. "You could say that. I'm also a little tired, as usual." Akito got a little concerned. "Other than the normal situation, are you alright?" Sana nodded at the phone. "Yeah, of course. Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you this.. earlier, but things got in the way, so I guess I'll tell you now." _

_"Okay, what is it?" Akito asked._

_"Well, I got another job yesterday. A director contacted Rei, and immediately accepted it for me. You know how he does that all the time. Well, it's a TV movie, kind of like what I did a long time ago. I'm not leaving the area. It'll be at the same studio that Child's Toy is filmed. So, I'll be busy for the next few days until the movie's completed. I've also been booked for a few commercials too. Not to mention my doctor's appointments in between all of that." She laughed at that comment. Akito, however, did not find this funny. "That's a lot on your load, don't you think?" Sana's laugh settled down. "Well, a little bit. I'm taking it easy though. I'll take as many breaks as I can while on set. And Koharu will be with me too. All of the directors are fine with her being there. I'll have Rei watching her, while the camera rolls. And in my condition, I'll be just fine. I'm sure of it. It's just pregnancy, nothing serious." Akito sighed in the phone. "But, if you take on all of this work, you could harm yourself." Sana sighed back in frustration. "What did I just say? I'm taking it easy. It's not like back to back to back work that I have to do. I just said I'm going to be busy. We're you even listening to me?" She said, her voice rising. _

_Akito rolled his eyes on the other end. "Here we go. A mood swing." Akito thought to himself. He kept himself in check, not wanting to upset her. Luckily, he was nowhere near her with her hammer in hand. With that thought in mind, he chuckled. "What are you laughing at? This isn't funny!" Sana shouted. Akito stopped, and tried to think of the right words to say. "Sana. Calm down. I heard every word."_

_"Obviously not, if you doubt my motives!" _

_"I don't. I just want you to be safe."_

_"I am safe! I will be safe! I already told you that! Must I repeat myself?" Akito sighed. "No." Out of nowhere, they heard crying. In Akito's mind, he kept thinking "Whew, saved by the baby." Actually this was a bad thing. He wanted to talk to her longer, but Koharu got in the way again. He could hear Sana whispering "There there, baby. Calm down." _

_"What's wrong with her now?" Akito asked. Sana was holding Koharu with both arms, while the phone was resting on her shoulder. "Fussy. That seems to be her most popular mood lately. She eats, she sleeps, and then the rest of her day is filled with crying and then calming down to a tape recorder." Sana said, irritated. Akito just smirked. "Well, good thing I was a genius. What would you do if I hadn't made the tapes?" As if it was the most difficult question to answer, Sana threw one arm up in surrender. "Geez, I don't know!" Akito inwardly sighed again. This whole conversation with Sana was proving his point. He didn't want to, but he was about to make her upset. He took a deep breath, and let it out quickly. "Now do you understand, Sana? I'm proving my point right now." Akito said. Sana was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, you were just talking about all of this work that you're doing. How are you going to handle all of that when you're emotional state is out of whack?" Akito asked, knowingly. "My emotional state is not out of whack, Akito! I'm pregnant, dammit! Don't you understand at all.." She kept complaining. As she did this, Akito just pulled the phone away from his ear, as her voice rose. He knew how to play this game too. He could hear her loud and well though, even when the phone was away from his ear. Once he finished yelling, everything was silent, except for Koharu's whimpering. Through experience, Akito learned: let her frant, let her freak. Once she's finished, and she's had a minute of silence and cooling off, talk to her normally. He put the phone back to his ear. "Are you finished?" He asked. Sana sighed. "Yes, I'm finished. Thank you." Akito continued. "As I was saying, even though your emotional state is normal,.." He chose his words carefully. He didn't want her to get upset again. "I'm worried that it will make you more stressed out. Too much stress can harm you. I don't want to take that chance. Do you?" _

_"No. But, I have to do something. Money's got to be flowing in somewhere, Akito."_

_"Yes, I know. But, just don't over do it, okay? I'm only looking out for your best interests, you know." Akito said_

_"I know. I know!" Sana shouted, her voice was rising again. Akito groaned at the volume. Off she went again. As she shouted, Akito thought,"Why does she seem worse now than she was before?" He could remember Sana having quite a few mood swings. But, they never lasted this long. A good three minutes, and she was done. Now, it was like never ending. Sana continued to talk. "Can't I just decide for myself for once?" Sana said, her voice getting quiet. Once again, Akito gave her a minute to cool off. "Decide for yourself. I'm not stopping you. I can't anyway. I'm just begging you to please take care of yourself, okay?" _

_"Yes, I will." Koharu's cries increased, throwing Sana from "freak out mode" to "mother mode." "_

_"Uhh, sorry Akito. Let me take care of this child of ours. She needs attention. Anything you wanna say before I hang up?" Akito remembered. "Oh, yes actually. I'm getting surgery on my arm tomorrow. Just to let you know."_

_"Okay. Good. The quicker you get that arm better, the quicker you can come home to us." Akito nodded. "I plan on it." He could hear his daughter's cries, and it continued to break his heart. He inwardly sighed. "I'm sorry, Koharu." He thought. "Well, Akito. I'll talk to you later. When is your surgery tomorrow?" Akito began to think. "Umm, I'll be at the hospital at 7 in the morning. I don't know how long I'll be there. I'll just have Dad call you guys with news after the surgery is over with." _

_Sana nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. This girl is reaching for my hair, she's so frustrated." Seeing the vision in his head, made Akito chuckle, but he quickly controlled it. "Sorry, go take care of her. I'll talk to you soon."_

_"Okay, good luck tomorrow. I love you." Akito nodded. "You too. See ya." He hung up. _

_"Bye." She hung up. At the same time, they both collapsed against the wall._

(A/N: Flashback Ends)

"Sana?" Rei got her attention. She turned to see him appraoch her with Koharu in his arms. "Hey, you!" She took her from Rei. "Were you good for, Rei?" She looked at him with serious eyes. "Was she?" Rei shrugged that look she gave, off. "Yes, yes, of course. I just played the tape recorder, and she was just fine." Sana smiled brightly. "Good." She yawned, and stretched one of her arms out. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food, and go home. I'm tired." She admitted. She started to walk away with Koharu, leaving Rei behind with the stroller. "Oh, by the way.." Sana started, before she turned around. "Later today around three, I have plans with my friends. We're going shopping for about an hour or two. So, would you mind calling Asako, and ask if she would be willing to watch Koharu for me?" Rei nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Great! Thank you so much!" With a bounce in her step, she walked out of the studio. Even though she was bouncing, her eyes looked sad. She had lied to Rei again. She was really going to a doctor's appointment, not on a shopping spree. She did use Fuka, as a cover, just incase. She decided that to hide her identity, she would go to Fuka's house to change into her new "person." After she would do that, she was no longer Sana Kurata, but Akina Hayashi. She decided she would take Fuka with her as well. The press did not know Fuka. So, the doctor's seeing her would not cause a problem. Fuka would be playing her adoptive sister, in this pretend game.

With courtesy of Rei, they stopped at a restaurant. Sana wanted everything, but she had to keep her hunger in check. She bought Koharu a plate of sushi, and she was satisfied. As Sana sat down with her tray, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Rei saw her do this, and got a little worried. "Sana? Are you feeling alright?" Sana's eyes opened. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Rei shrugged off Sana's bluff and continued to eat his food. While they ate, Rei called Asako, and she immediately agreed to watch Koharu. Sana's plan was set in motion. After this, she would have Rei take Koharu to Asako's, while she went over to Fuka's. Sana had already discussed this plan with Fuka, and she didn't like the whole "secret" idea, but she supported Sana. She even offered Sana a place to stay, if she really did run away.

Rei hung up his cell phone, and smiled. "Well, Asako accepted the job." Sana smiled. "Great. So you don't mind taking Koharu over there right now?" Sana asked, still smiling. Rei's face got confused. "Right now?" Sana nodded. "Well, it's 2:00. And I said earlier, that I was meeting up with my friends at 3. Rei remembered, and then nodded. "Okay, you're right. When will you be back?" Sana thought about it. "Hmm... maybe 4:30, or 5:00, it depends on everyone else." Rei nodde again. "Okay." They both stood up, and Sana gave Koharu to Rei. "You be good for Asako, okay?" Koharu started to protest. "Oh, don't cry." She lightly touched Koharu's face, and pushed it the other way so she would't see the tape recorder. Sana whispered, "Here. Play this the whole way there, and then explain it to Asako, okay?" Rei nodded, and whispered back. "You got it." Sana let go of Koharu's face. "Okay, I love you! Be good." She kissed Koharu's cheek, and walked away. Rei put his hand in his pocket, where the tape recorder was, and pressed the play button. Akito's voice magically appeared, and Koharu calmed down. "Okay, let's go see Asako." Rei said, as he walked out of the door as well.

* * *

About one hour and a half later, Sana and Fuka were sitting at a restaurant, again. The doctor's appointment was completed, and everything was going well with the baby. She still looked like "Akina Hayashi," but she talked like she was "Sana Kurata." Luckily, there were not many people at the restaurant. All of a sudden, Sana's cell phone rang. "Oh!" She put her finger up at Fuka, and answered. "Hello?"

"Great! Is he well?" She listened well, nodding every once in awhile. But not too soon, and Sana's face turned into a frown. "Oh, I see." The other end apologized. "Don't apologize. It's okay. However long it takes. I just want him well again. I can wait." She nodded again. "Okay. I'll call him later. Thanks, Natsumi. Bye." She hung up, and her face hung low. "Sana?" Sana lifted her head, and faked a smile. "Well, his surgery is over. It's been a few hours since, and he's awake now. But, he still can't move his arm, at all. So, he might be there longer than we want him to." Fuka grabbed onto her hands reassuringly. She smiled. "Sana. It will be okay."

"I don't know, Fuka. I'm just so tired. I don't know how long I can really take all of this." Sana admitted. Fuka smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about everything so much. Just take it easy. That's what Akito wants, right?" Sana just nodded. "He worries about me so much, and I don't want him to. How do I continue on without him? It's already such a lonely journey, and he's only been gone for three days. Now, imagine him not being around for oh, let's say a year? I don't know. I might just take Koharu and go to America."

Sana and Fuka sat there for another two hours. Just talking to Fuka, was making Sana feel better. She hadn't been able to discuss her true feelings with anyone in a long time. After she stopped talking, Fuka was smiling. Really, she got worried. This was really bad for the new baby. Sana being so stressed out, at heart, could really cause problems. "_I really hope Akito gets better soon. Who knows how bad this could get."_ Fuka thought to herself, as she took a bite into her sandwich.

* * *

(A/N: Four months later.)

"Mama!" Koharu shouted. Sana, carefully got up from the couch, and went to find her 10 month old daughter sitting at the door. "What is it, baby?" She asked, stressfuly. Koharu lifted her arms up towards the door knob. She wanted to go outside. Sana siged. "Oh, alright. Come on." She opened the door, and she waited. She knew what was going to happen next. Koharu grabbed onto the edges of the door, and pulled herself up to her feet. Sana clapped. "Good job, Koharu!" Koharu than looked at her mother. She didn't want to ask for help, so she stared at her. Sana giggled to herself. "Here." She grabbed onto her hands, and helped her walk. Once Koharu had her balance, she let go of Sana's hands. Very carefully, she walked across the yard. She started to walk too fast, and her little feet lost balance, and she plopped down on her butt. She banged her little hands on the grass, in frustration. Sana giggled to herself. "Don't stress too much, Koharu. You'll get it." She couldn't help but laugh. "Try it again." Sana said, encouragingly. Sana walked over to her, and helped Koharu stand up again. Koharu had her balance again, and she started to walk again. Once again, she took one step too soon, and she fell. "There's your problem." Sana started. Koharu just looked at her. Sana sat down across from her. "You're going too fast. Take it one step at a time. You won't be running over night." She laughed to herself. Koharu got on all fours, and crawled closer to Sana. She sat down on Sana's lap, and rested against Sana's growing stomach. Sana sighed contently, and ran her fingers through Koharu's hair. "Mama." She stated. Sana looked down at her. "Hm?"

"Daddy?" She asked. A few months ago, Koharu's speaking got a little better, and she wanted to know when he would come home. The tape recorder was starting to get old. Sana sighed. Honestly, she did not know. "Soon, baby. Soon. He should call you in a few minutes." Throughout the recent months, Koharu got interested in telephones. Obviously, she can't hold a conversation, but Sana would let Akito talk to Koharu through the phone. This time when Koharu said something to Akito, he would respond. Instead of the tape recorder just saying the same stuff over and over again. Koharu, all of a sudden, got up on her knees, and turned around to face Sana. Her face was confused. Sana smiled at that face. "What?" Koharu pointed at Sana's stomach. A few months ago, Sana's stomach started to grow, and Koharu's actions questioned it. Sana would just say "Baby." and then point at it. Koharu would get a little confused, so Sana would just pick up one of Koharu's random baby dolls, and put it near her stomach. "There's a baby in there." She would say.

Koharu put her little hand on her mom's stomach, and got more confused. "What's wrong?" Sana asked. "Move." Koharu said, then Sana understood. "Oh, no it's not moving right now. It's asleep." Come to think of it, the baby had been quiet all day. This one normally moved around a lot. Sana just shrugged it off once the phone rang from inside the house. "I bet that's daddy! Wanna talk to him?" Koharu just nodded, and Sana picked her up to take her inside. Still holding her, Sana picked up the phone and gave it to her. On the caller ID, it said America, so she knew it was Akito. She put the phone on Koharu's ear. "Say, hello." Koharu held onto the phone, and whispered. "Hello." There was silence, then "Daddy!" As expected, she didn't talk much, but she had a huge smile on her face. Then Sana heard him say, "Where's Mama?" In other words saying, "Let me talk to your mom." Koharu said "Bye!" and let go of the phone. "Hey, Akito." Sana said. She walked to the kitchen, and put Koharu in her high chair. "I'm getting her some food real quick. I'm taking her over to Tsuyoshi's for in a little bit." Sana said, while she put a plate of veggies in front of Koharu. She gave her a plastic kid's fork, and Koharu started eating. "Why are you taking her to Tsuyoshi's?" Akito asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment. She would hate having to sit in that room, with all of the machines and stuff." She bluffed. Really, she couldn't take Koharu, because then her cover would be blown. She never told Akito about her cover, or ideas of running away. Sana continued to speak. "I've been having people take turns watching her. They love her. Now, it's Tsuyoshi's turn. She's seen them enough, to not mind."

"Okay. So a doctor's appointment today, huh? What time?" Sana looked at the clock. "In about an hour. Luckily, Tsuyoshi doesn't live too far. I'm going to find out the gender today. What do you think it is?" Sana asked. Akito thought about it. "Gee, I don't know. Either or, it doesn't matter. A boy wouldn't be too bad, then I wouldn't be left out. Yet, another girl wouldn't be too bad either. Who knows, maybe this girl would look and be like you. Then we'd be even. One mini-me, and one mini-you." Sana kind of giggled at that thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Let me know once you find out, okay?" Sana nodded. "Yeah, of course I will!" She looked at the clock. "I better go. I'm still in my pjs, and Koharu still needs a bath, so I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye!" Sana looked over at Koharu. "Daddy says, bye, Koharu!" Koharu was eating, and she just waved, and mumbled "Bye" with her mouth full. Sana giggled at the picture. "See ya, Akito." She hung up the phone. She picked up a wash cloth off of the sink, and ran water over it. Then, she walked over to Koharu, and wiped her face up. "Yeah, you definitely need a bath, kid." She said, wiping up her face. Koharu sputtered, when the cloth came across her mouth. "Stop that, Koharu. You've got to stop being such a messy eater. You're a lady." She put the cloth down, and picked her up. "Come on. Bath time!"

* * *

About an hour later, Sana was sitting at the doctor's office. She dropped Koharu off at Tsuyoshi's, and walked alone to the office. Fuka had family plans so she wouldn't be able to go with Sana today. With her blonde wig fixed, and her thick glasses shined, she followed the technician into the ultrasound room. Sana's stomach was immediately topped with goo, and the tool ran over her stomach. While they waited for the picture to pop up, Sana started to make small talk. "The baby's been awfully quiet today. Usually it just moves and moves." She giggled lightly. The technician just smiled, and asked. "You want to know what the gender is today, right?" Sana nodded. "Yes, absolutely." The picture popped up, and the technician just watched the screen, while moving the tool. While this went on, Sana kept talking. "I have a feeling it's a boy, though, just because it gets really rowdy sometimes." In her mind, she thought "_This one is more active than Koharu was."_ All of a sudden, the technician quickly glanced at Sana, and then moved the screen away from Sana. "Sorry, I'm just checking something." Sana's face became serious. "Is there something wrong?" The lady didn't answer her question. After a few seconds, of rolling the tool, and glaring at the screen, she got worried. "Ms. Hayashi." She stated. Sana had her attention. This lady felt horrible. "Ms. Hayashi, there's no heartbeat."

At that moment, Sana had no heart beat either.

* * *

-gulp- is all i can say. lol look for chapter 17. thanks for the reviews and love!

-Stephanie


	17. Picking up the pieces

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been... well, a major long time since I have updated. I will explain. I did not abandon this story. At first, it was a huge case of Writer's Block. But then, my life took a quick turn for the worse. I couldn't have the mindset to finish this story, when I had more important things to think and worry about. But, do not worry. I'm okay! You're okay! (Hopefully :D) And, now here is the final chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha, but I DO own Baby Koharu. Thank you!**

Chapter 17: Picking up the pieces

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

Akito walked in the door to hear the phone ringing. He ran like no tomorrow, hoping it was Sana. She had promised to call him two days ago, and she had not called him yet. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He waited. There was silence. "Hello?" He said, again. He was about to hang up, when a very whispered "Akito." came through the phone. Akito leaned against the wall, since the phone was not cordless."Sana? What is it? What's wrong?" He thought it was just her being emotional or something like that. "Sana?" He asked. There was more silence. It became awkward until, "Akito.. I'm so sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for? Tell me what's wrong." Sana whispered, "I.. I.." Akito urged her on. "Yes?"

"I lost the baby." It sounded clear as day, almost like it was the simplest thing to say. Akito's eyes widened, and he collapsed onto the ground. "What? What are you.."

"He's dead, Akito. Our baby is dead." Once again, Sana sounded calm and collected. Akito was confused. "He?" Akito asked. Now, he understood that she meant the new one, not Koharu. Words couldn't even form. "He.. he's dead?" He couldn't process it. He could only hear the constant silence. "How did this happen?" He asked. Sana spoke. "I don't know what happened. I went to my ultrasound two days ago, like I said I was. He.. he was dead that whole day. I'm waiting for the autopsy report to come back. Well, Mama is anyway." Akito was still in shock. "Wh.. where are you right now?"

"I'm at the hospital. The doctors want to keep me here for the rest of the week."

"Why?"

"Well, they delivered the baby, and took him away. I have to recover from the surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Obviously. They weren't going to make me give birth to the thing." She said, sarcastically. "_Thing? That's new."_ Akito sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He just lost his son. His son. Lord knows what was truly going through Sana's head right now. She acted like there was nothing wrong. She didn't speak much, and didn't seem upset at all. Akito, however, was in pure shock. Sana probably was too. She was doing a great job hiding it. Nobody expected this. "I know.." Sana started. Akito listened. "I know that all of this was sudden, but I never.. never wanted to lose him."

"Of course you didn't. Nobody did. How is everyone else?" Akito asked. Sana breathed, and let it out. "They're probably upset with me right now. Mama didn't even know I was pregnant, until I called and said that.. I lost a baby. Obviously, it wasn't Koharu. She was with her when I called."

"Your mother never knew about this?"

"No. Why, does your father know?" Akito let out a breath too. "Well, no. I'm just shocked. I figured your mother would have known."

"No, she didn't."

"Where is Koharu at?"

"She's with Mama. And Mama, I don't know where she is."

"How is Koharu?" Sana spoke honestly. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since I gave her to Tsuyoshi the other day."

"What? Why?" There was a very frustrated sigh, as if the answer was so obvious. "I didn't want her to see me like this, are you nuts?" Sana shouted. _"See me like this?_" Akito thought. That must mean that she is a wreck, just doesn't want to show it. There was silence once again, other than the constant beeping Akito could hear coming from the hospital room. Randomly, Sana spoke. "Oh, a nurse is here. I'll talk to you later." She didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye, and she hung up. All Akito could hear was the beeping of the phone. He just let it go, didn't even bother to put it back. He brought his knees up to his chest, and just sat there. He didn't know what to do. "I want to go home." He mumbled to himself. He remained on the floor, and laid his head on his knees. He heard the door open, and his sister shouted, "Akito! Where are you? Come get some food!" She walked in the living room, with two boxes of sushi in her arms. "Oh, there you are. I got sushi!" She saw he was on the floor, and his face was hidden. "Akito? What's up? Are you okay?" Akito didn't budge, and remained silent. She walked by, and noticed the still beeping phone dangling against the wall. She picked it up, and put it back in it's place. "Akito. What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?" She knelt down beside him, and touched his shoulder. "Akito?" Suddenly, he lifted up his head, and Natsumi saw a tear run down her little brother's cheek. "Akito.." Before she could finish, Akito abruptly stood up, and ran up the stairs. She was taken aback. She had never seen one tear fall from his eye, ever. Shocked, Natsumi stood up and waited by the stairs. She didn't want to push him, and make him more upset. About five minutes passed, and Akito appeared at the stairs. "Natsumi." He said, before walking towards the door. He had a suitcase in his hand. "Yes?" She asked. She didn't even bother to follow him, but she asked again, "Akito, tell me what's going on!" Akito sighed, then turned his head towards her. "To make it sweet and short, Sana was pregnant again, the baby is dead, I'm going home. See ya later." He was about to slam the door, when Natsumi opened it back. "Wait, what?" Akito rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for questions or explanations. "Tell Dad what happened, when he gets here. Sana is more important than my arm getting better. I just called the airport, and my flight back to Japan is at 3. I'll try to call when I get there. Don't even try to stop me!" With that, he slammed the door once again. Natsumi didn't stop him this time. She walked towards the couch, and collapsed. "Oh, boy." She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Sana, dear, please eat something." Misako said, pushing a tray of food towards Sana. "No, Mama. I'm not hungry." She pushed the tray away. "Sana.." Misako urged. Sana turned her head away. "No!" Misako was getting slightly irritated. It had been three days, and she would not eat. This was not good for her, and the doctors were about ready to force feed her. "Sana, if you don't eat.."

"I don't care." Sana mumbled. "Mama, just leave me alone." Misako sighed, and pulled the tray away from the bed. "Sana, I.."

"Please, Mama? I just want to be alone." Misako sighed again, and then nodded. "Okay. Fine, I'll be back later. Oh, and you might want to get some sleep too." Misako pressed a button, and the bed lowered, so Sana could sleep. Sana had not slept in three days either. Misako kissed Sana's forehead, and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." She turned off the light to the room, and walked out the door. Sana turned over on her side, and stared at the wall, with her back facing the door.

Once Misako had closed the door, and looked to her right, she saw someone running really fast towards her. "Hm?" Soon, the figure stopped. She looked the "figure" up and down, to see a very, tired, seventeen year old boy who looked like he had just ran more than five miles. It was Akito. He was bent over, with his hands on his knees, and he was breathing heavily. She also noticed that his eyes were blood shot, possibly from lack of sleep. And his face looked pained. "Akito, what.." Akito finally stood up. "I want answers."

"Where is your family?" Misako asked. Akito panted. "I don't know, and I don't care. I want to know what happened. Where is that report?"

"Huh?" Misako started, but then realized what Akito was asking for. With realization, Misako shook her head. "No, not yet." Akito's eyes turned to anger. Misako sort of change the subject. "Akito, did you come all this way for.."

"I'm not going back. I dropped off my suitcase at the door of your house, before running here. I got on the soonest plane, right after I heard the news from Sana." Misako cut him off. "Oh, yes, I've been meaning to ask you.. Does your father know about this?" Akito's head fell. "No. He didn't."

"Oh, so when were you planning on telling him? Or for that matter, were any of you planning on telling us this? Sana had a nice cover. Apparently, she wore really huge clothes, that hid her stomach, and for her doctor's appointments: well, she claimed to be hanging out with her friends, and leaving Koharu with someone to babysit. Not to mention, she didn't have any run in with the media whatsoever. How do you think she did that?" Akito thought about it. "Did she?" Misako nodded. "You got it. She put on a disguise. When I got the call from the doctor, and went to see her, the doctor handed me a wig and a pair of glasses. Even her name she gave them was fake. Did you know about this?" Akito's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I didn't... I.."

"Actually, I always knew it was her." Akito and Misako both whipped their heads to see a doctor walking towards them, with papers in her hands. She walked straight up to Akito. "Hi, were you.." Akito nodded. "Yes, I am his father." That was a stupid question. This doctor took care of Sana the first time she was pregnant. Obviously, she knew Akito was Koharu's father. So, why would this new one be any different? "Okay.." The doctor started. "Well as I was saying, I knew it was her. She gave me all of this false information. But, when I constantly took her blood draws, and what not, they all appeared the same as, well as Sana Kurata. It didn't take me too long to figure it out. I didn't bother to ask her about it though. I didn't think it was my place to question her..."

"So, I want to know.. " Akito interrupted. "What happened to my son? Certainly, you would have the answers by now, right?" His eyes glared into hers. It was very intimidating. The doctor just let out a breath, and looked at the papers in her hand. "Well, that's what I came to talk to you guys about. I didn't have to get an autopsy report to know what happened. Of course, I do have the results like Ms. Kurata asked, but I already knew." Akito just stood there. "Go on." He stated. Misako had to put a hand on his shoulder to, somehow, calm him. Misako noticed that Akito's hands were made into fists, and they shook by his side. The doctor read the papers through, and then spoke. "The number one problem here, is.." Akito and Misako both stared at her, waiting. "Stress. She was really stressed out, and after awhile, it caused a lot of harm to the baby. Eventually, it got so out of hand, that the baby died. Also, the reason she's staying here for the rest of the week: it's not because of recovery. We would've sent her home yesterday, but that would not have been wise. Emotionally and mentally, she is not well. It's just a safe precaution that she stay here for a few more days." Akito's hands stopped shaking, and he looked at the floor. After a few seconds, he looked back up at the doctor, and nodded. "Thank you." The doctor bowed. "Well, if you don't mind, I have another patient I need to take care of." Akito nodded. Misako shook her hand. "Thanks again." The doctor walked away, leaving Misako and Akito in the hallway. Akito walked towards the door, about to open it. He looked at Misako and asked, "Are you coming too?" She thought about going in, but then decided against it. "No, actually, I better get going home. It's getting late. I have to pick up Koharu from Asako's house. I'll leave the gate and the door unlocked, so you can get inside." Akito put his hand up. "Don't bother. I'm going to stay here the night."

"The doctor's won't let you do that..." Akito narrowed his eyes at her. "Let them try and get me out of here." Misako sighed in defeat, but then she asked, "Don't you want to see Koharu?" Akito stopped at the door, and then turned around. "I do, but I think at the moment, Sana needs me just a tad bit more." With that, he quietly opened the door to Sana's room. Misako couldn't help but smile. She sort of nodded to herself, and then walked away.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the room was dark. Akito didn't want to turn on the light, incase Sana was sleeping. He saw a dark shadow, on a bed. He noticed that her back was facing him. He quietly walked towards the bed, and lightly touched her shoulder. "Please leave me alone, Mama. I'm sleeping like you told me to." She didn't even bother to turn around. Akito noticed that there was space on the bed. He took advantage of the space, and laid down beside her. He heard her question the movement. "Hm?" She muttered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. His hands were resting on her now, flat stomach. He never even got to feel the baby move. Suddenly, he felt her body tense up, and she grabbed ahold of his hands, and moved them away from her stomach. "Akito?" She whispered. Akito just buried his face into Sana's neck. "Shh, it's alright, Sana. I'm home now." Sana could feel that his cheeks were slightly wet. She moved from her spot and turned around, so that she could see Akito's face. "Akito, how did you.." He cut her off. "The second I got off the phone with you, I packed up my things and left."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't care what he thinks?"

"Your arm.."

"I don't care about that either. If I have to, I'll just take arm rehab here for the rest of my life. It beats being seperated from you and Koharu." Sana wanted to smile to that comment. But, she just couldn't. She rested her head against his chest. "I've missed you." She whispered. Akito quietly answered back. "I know. Just, go to sleep, okay?" Honestly, Akito didn't want to discuss the previous events. It was too much. Finally, he could hear Sana's shallow breathing. "_Good. She's asleep."_ To make her more comfortable, he got out of the bed, and decided to sit in a chair. He didn't care if he had to sleep in a chair tonight. He wasn't going to leave her. The door suddenly opened, and Akito whipped his head to the "intruder." A nurse walked in, pushing a medical cart into the room. "Oh! Hello! Her mother told me a little about you." She said. Akito quickly put one finger to his lips, and then pointed towards Sana's bed with his other finger. The nurse got the point, and silently appologized. "Sorry." She whispered. "She's finally asleep?" Akito just nodded. Wasn't it obvious? If he was telling her to be quiet, that meant she was asleep. The nurse continued to whisper. "What a relief? If she wasn't asleep now, I was going to have to put her to sleep myself." Akito's eyes traveled towards the medical cart. "Why?" He couldn't help, but ask. He didn't know why, but needles would always make him uncomfortable, even the sight of them. "Well, ever since she got here, she hasn't slept." We had decided that we would take measures into our own hands if she didn't sleep herself. She's one stubborn child, I'll admit." She stopped talking and waited for Akito to respond. He didn't. He had his eyes glued to the needles. Once the nurse realized what he was staring at, she laughed quietly. "Don't worry, I don't have to do it now. Let's just hope she sleeps the rest of the week, and we won't have to." Akito nodded. Now, he was ready for her to leave. Luckily, the nurse wasn't too stupid. She quickly got the point. "Okay, well I'll be going now. You're going to have to..." Akito's eyes stayed glued to the nurse's. "I'm not leaving." And, that was it. He silently dared her to make him leave. The nurse blinked, and she smiled again. "Okay, well I'll be on this floor all night, so if you or Ms. Kurata need anything, just..."

"Yeah, I got it." Akito interrupted her. He's been in a hospital enough times to call for assistance if needed. The nurse nodded. "Okay. Have a good night." She shut the door, and finally left. Akito let out a deep sigh, and sat back down in his chair. He continued to watch over Sana while she slept, until once again, the door opened. He saw it was the nurse again. Now, he was getting irritated with her. The door opened more, and the nurse came in with a roll-away bed. "_Heh. Maybe not so bad."_ He quickly thought. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to sleep in that chair." The nurse stated. She placed the bed at the foot of Sana's bed. "Okay, there you are. Good night." She shut the door behind her, and now... Now, Akito could have inner peace. He collapsed onto his bed, and soon he surprisingly fell asleep too.

* * *

That next morning, the sun started to bug Akito's eyes, therefore waking him up. He got up out of his bed, and decided to sit in the chair beside Sana's bed. Thankfully, to him, she was still sleeping. He still had that odd fear of talking to Sana about anything. One wrong word, and it could throw her into a huge fit. He just didn't want that. But, at the same time, he wanted her to talk. Since the room was filled with light, Akito happened to notice that on every table surface, there was a bunch of cards and balloons on top of them. He took one glance at Sana, and then decided that she wasn't going to wake up. He started at one card, but he quickly put it back down. As he picked up a card, they all had the same thing, like "Get Well." or words of sympathies. Most of them weren't even opened. He sat back down in his chair. "_No wonder she could go insane."_ He thought. He wanted to get rid of them, but then if he did, someone would question why. He sat there in silence, until the door opened again. He looked towards the door, and noticed that it was a different nurse. She came in with a cart of covered food. "Oh, good morning!" She piped. He rolled his eyes at that. It didn't seem like such a good morning to him. "Ms. Kurata needs to wake up now." As she said that, she stalked towards the bed, about to wake Sana up. "If she doesn't eat this morning, we might have to..." She dragged on. Akito watched her carefully. The nurse gently shook Sana's shoulder. "Come on, sweetie. You have to wake up now." Sana did not respond. When the nurse was about to shake her shoulder again, Akito intervened. "Stop." He said. The nurse looked at him. "Don't wake her up." The nurse's eyes sort of narrowed. "I'm sorry, but she can't sleep all day. Not to mention, she has to eat. She hasn't had anything in her system since she got here." Akito stood up. "I'll get her to eat myself." He said, determined. The nurse then stood back up. "You sure about that?" She asked. Akito just nodded. The nurse let out a breath, but then she walked towards the door. But, as she opened it, she turned back to him, and pointed her finger at him. "You have thirty minutes." Akito almost laughed. Who was she? His mother? The nurse had already left the room, before he could respond. He stole a glance at the clock, and it read 9:30.

He sat back down in the chair. He decided to wake her up in a few minutes. But, then he quickly changed his mind. It could take fifteen minutes, at minimum, to wake her up. Not to mention, he knows that getting her to eat, might be a challenge as well. Might as well get it all over with now. They can argue later. He sat on the edge of the bed. Throughout her sleep, she had turned over. And now, she was facing Akito. "Sana." He said. No movement from her. He gently shook her shoulder. "Sana, wake up." She mumbled in protest, and turned the other way, her back facing Akito. Akito let out a huff. He shook her again, just a tad harder. "Sana, come on. We can't be doing this today." He said, still shaking her. He couldn't remember the last time he had to actually wake her up. Usually, Koharu was more than capable of waking Sana up. Just one tiny whine from the baby monitor, and Sana was right out of the bed. But now that Koharu was not here, it was different. With Akito's shaking, Sana finally mumbled, "No."

"Sana." He urged. Since his hand was on her bare shoulder, Sana pulled on her sheets, and brought them up to her chest. "Stop." She muttered. This time, she raised one hand, and swatted at him. Akito let out another breath. "Fine." He said. He stood up, and walked to a counter, with a sink. He got one styrofoam cup, and filled it to the rim with ice, cold water. He hated having to do this to her at a time like this, but she had to wake up. Akito just couldn't stomach seeing Sana being fed through a tube.

He walked back to the bed, and sat back down. He shook her again. "Sana, wake up." He said one last time. Sana swatted at him again. Akito sighed to himself, then closed his eyes. He placed the cup right above her oblivious face. He tipped it over, and ice, cold water spilled all over her face. Sana's eyes shot wide open, and she sat straight up. Water was trailing down her face, into her hair, onto her neck, and part of her shoulders. While she sat there, shivering, her eyes were moving around frantically. It looked as if she was trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes soon stopped wandering, and she just stared at Akito. She said nothing. Akito placed the cup onto her night stand. Then, he stood up and walked to the bathroom that came with her room. He picked up a clean towel that hung on a rack against the door. He went back to Sana, wrapped the towel around her shoulders, and gently dried her off. "Sorry." He muttered. He looked into Sana's eyes. They had the same look she had when he went to get the towel. Akito bluntly waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes watched his hand, but she did nothing. Suddenly, Akito shoved her shoulder, almost in a playful manner. Sana's eye twitched, a small vein pulsing above it. "What?" She almost shouted. Akito sighed to himself, in relief. "_Good. No loss of emotion, no Mannequin Disease." _He might as well get to the chase. "You hungry?" He asked. Sana shook her head. "No." It didn't look like Akito was taking no for an answer. He simply grabbed the cart, and pulled it closer to her. "Akito, I said no." Akito lifted the top of the tray. "Too bad." He said. Sana crossed her arms. "I'm not eating. You can't make me." She dared him to make her. He looked away from the cart. "No, but your doctors can. Do you wanna live the rest of the week getting fed with a tube? That's disgusting." He stated. Sana just rolled her eyes. As if she didn't hear a word he just said, she answered, "I'm not eating." Akito turned away from her, but then pushed the cart towards her once again. Sana was about to shove it away, but Akito caught her wrist. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared into his eyes. He stared right back at her. Then, he said, "One bite." With his eyes still glued to Sana's, he pushed the cart again. "Just one." Her eyes then alternated between the cart and his eyes. "I..." She started. Akito shook his head. "Just eat it." He almost didn't blame her. The food at this hospital was disgusting. But, she had to eat something. "Akito, please..." She started. Akito just shook his head. "Just eat it." He persuaded. She huffed, and then picked up the fork. She picked up her chopsticks, but started to poke and prod at the food in front of her. "Stop avoiding it." Akito said. Sana huffed again, and placed the chopsticks, that had food in between them, at her mouth. She gave a sickly face, but then ate it. As she quickly chewed, she had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. When she swallowed it, she noticed Akito's hand on his mouth. "What?" She asked, harshly. Akito took his hand away. "I'm sorry. It's just... You looked a lot like Koharu when you did that." There was a very tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth. He was trying so hard not to laugh, or even chuckle. It seems that nothing in their life is a laughing matter anymore. Sana's angry look went away, and sadness took her over again. She quickly pushed the cart away, only for Akito to bring it back. "Hey! You said only one bite!" Sana said. Akito sighed to himself. "Can't you just make an effort, and try to finish it all... Before that nurse comes back?" Sana looked away, and whispered. "What's the point?" Akito heard her loud and clear. He touched her face, and forced her to look at him. "What did you say?" He demanded. Sana didn't respond. She jerked away from his hold, and looked away. "It's not even any of your concern." Akito heard clearly, even though she muttered. He grabbed her chin again, but in a way that he wasn't hurting her. "Where is all this crap coming from?" He asked. She was about to jerk away again, but Akito's grip wouldn't allow it. "Answer me, Sana." She looked him straight in the eye. "No." Akito was slightly confused. What was she saying no to? Akito quickly shifted the conversation. "Why would you say something like that? It is my concern." Sana abruptly cut him off. "Oh, what do you know, Akito? Nothing!"

_"Has she finally snapped?"_ Akito thought. What could he say? She was hurting, and obviously everyone could tell. But, he was hurting too. He let go of her face, and then attempted to touch her hand. "I... I understand." Sana did something that Akito didn't expect to happen. She pulled her hand out of his, and practically jumped out of the bed. He remained on the bed. She pointed to the door, her eyes were full of fury. "Get out of my room! Now!" Akito stood up, but he didn't leave. Sana stood her ground. "Leave! I don't want any of that... that rubbish from you! You don't understand anything! You think you understand the word, "pain?" Think again. There is no way you could comprehend it!" Akito was starting to get angry. "Don't..." Sana stopped him. "Why did you even bother coming home anyway? You probably came home, because you thought you had to! Who's to say your father didn't make you? You don't care! That's why you left anyway!" Akito's eyes changed completely. If anyone could think about his old sixth-grade eyes, it was much much worse. There was no comparison, not to mention he's seventeen years old. Those childish, bullying looks were way long gone. Sana paid no mind. "You don't care... About me, or Koharu!" That was it. Something came over Akito. Something, he vowed that he would never ever do. He slapped her, slapped her so hard. She staggered back, with one hand immediately on her now, red cheek. Akito stared her down. "You..." He started. "Are such a fool!" He walked out of the room at that, leaving her standing there. He slammed the door. What was on Sana's face, he didn't see. There was shock, pain, and realization. What had she done? She collapsed into the chair closest to her.

* * *

Akito sat down in a chair in the hallway across from Sana's room. He was slouching, with his eyes staring blankly at the door. If anyone walked by, he looked normal, but inside, he was shouting, at himself. "_I slapped her! I slapped her! How could I?" _He wanted to punch something, kick something, do something to relieve his inner frustration. But, it was no one else's fault. It was his. He wouldn't be surprised if Sana broke it off then and there. "_No! That can't happen. Not after all of this! I need to go back in there and... apologize. But, not now. She probably needs to calm down too."_ He heard the chair beside him move, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Misako that sat down. "Good morning, Akito." He just muttered a, "Mm." He straightened up in his chair. Misako could see it in his eyes. This was definitely not a good morning, and something had gone wrong, obviously. She hesitantly touched his shoulder. "I understand, Akito." He scoffed. "No you don't." He quickly stopped himself. He was starting to sound like Sana. "I'm sorry." He said, quietly. Misako removed her hand from his shoulder. "No, it's okay. And you're right. I don't understand, at all. I'm just... trying to be there for the both of you." She said. Akito nodded. "I know." He almost whispered. "Oh." Something dawned on Misako. "Your father called." Akito almost got mad at her. "Did you call him?" Misako shook her head. "No. Actually, he called me. He wanted to make sure you got home okay. And, then I had no choice, but to explain all the details that he didn't get." Akito just nodded. "Is he angry with me?" He asked. Misako lightly chuckled. "I don't think that's my business to know. But, don't be surprised if he is. If you think honestly, we both should be furious with you and Sana. It wasn't enough to take in the fact that she got pregnant barely seven months after having Koharu. But, you both had the nerve to not tell us. You should be punished. You're not adults yet, even though you're going through an adult's way of life." Akito cut her off. "I think we're punished enough. We just lost our son. Must we be punished more? What's next? We lose Koharu too?" His eyes widened at the thought. And then, Misako saw his eyes close, and he squinted, as if he was cringing. Honestly, Misako didn't know what to say to that. Her eyes softened, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She expected him to push her away, but he didn't. When she knew he wasn't going to shrug her off, she whispered. "Do you want to tell me what happened in there? I happened to be walking through, when I saw you slam the door." Akito just nodded.

* * *

Misako was shocked that Akito explained as much as he did. He didn't even leave out slapping her. Misako listened to every word, and then she actually understood all of Akito's actions. When he was quiet again, she spoke. "Although I understand everything on both ends, I must ask, you don't blame Sana, do you?" Akito shook his head. "No. But, I... Just couldn't control myself. I was furious with her logic." Misako lightly nodded. "That's why I don't blame you either. And everyone understands what you're going through, in a way. I tried everything... to get her to eat, and sleep too. I think you were lucky that she listened to you, at first. But, I guess after awhile, she just couldn't take it anymore. I think she just needs some space, and more than what we've given her. She's going through a really traumatic time right now, and so are you." Akito nodded, and listened. "But, at the same time, we can't just leave her be either. She's harming herself more than she knows." Suddenly, the nurse from earlier that morning came walking by. Akito quickly looked at a clock that was high on the wall. "_Oh no." _The nurse stopped at Akito and Misako. "Well, did she eat anything?" She asked, eyeing Akito seriously. "A little bit." He muttered. Misako whisepered in Akito's ear. "I'll take care of it." Akito just nodded, and Misako stood up. "I was just going in to check on her." Misako said. She didn't give the nurse a chance to intervene. Misako opened the door, and saw Sana sitting on the end of her bed, and she was poking at her breakfast plate with her chopsticks again. "Sana?" She asked. Sana looked up. "Oh. Hi, Mama." The nurse followed in right behind Misako, and Sana's eyes widened with fear. "Mama, I'm eating! See?" She lifted her chopsticks. "Please, don't let her, Mama! Don't let her!" By that point, Misako was right in front of Sana. "Shh, it's okay. Don't let her what?" Sana's eyes didn't leave the nurse. The nurse smiled sweetly. "Well, if you eat, we won't have to do that." Realization hit Misako. "Oh, I see. Don't worry, Sana dear. She won't." Sana looked back at Misako, but then she looked down. "Mama, can you ask her to leave? I don't wanna be bothered by nurses today." She whispered. Misako just nodded. She straightened up, and walked over to the nurse. She whispered something that Sana could not comperehend, and then she led the nurse back out into the hall.

On the other side of the door, Misako managed to talk the nurse into coming back later. Akito was still sitting in the chair. Once Misako walked up to him, she pulled out some cash, and handed to him. "What's this for?" He asked. "I want you to go get something to eat." Akito tried to give it back to her. "I'm not really hungry." He was sounding like Sana again. But, honestly he wasn't. He had no feeling to eat at all. "Later." He said. Misako was about to fight him, but she quickly gave up. She put the money back into her pocket. She spoke again. "I think you should go talk to Sana now?" One of Akito's eyes rose. "Why?" Misako sat down beside him again. "I beleive that she's feeling slightly better, possibly. Maybe that outburst of hers was what she needed, even if what she said made no sense. I think she just needed a target, and you happened to be the current one. I bet if you went back in there now, she might talk to you normally. She almost freaked out when the nurse came back in. I thinks he was trying to eat again, without anyone telling her, and I..." Akito stood up, and said, "Thank you." Then, he walked into Sana's room. This time, Misako stayed in the chair.

* * *

He saw Sana still sitting on the edge of her bed, the food cart still in front of her. When she noticed it was him, her eyes widened, and she looked away. Akito pulled his chair up in front of Sana, and sat down across from her. "Are you afraid?" He asked hesitantly. Sana shook her head. "No." She looked his way this time. He asked, "Are you okay now?" Sana lightly scoffed. "No. Akito, I probably won't be okay for a very very long time." Akito's head lowered. He had no comment to that. "I'm sorry." He said, suddenly. Sana's eyes widened. "For what?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "Everything. Especially, for... slapping you like that." She chuckled, which surprised him. "Akito, I deserved that slap." Akito stood up, and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, you didn't. You don't deserve half the crap that's happened to you."

"Akito, stop it..." She started, but then stopped. She couldn't control that little tear that suddenly trailed down her face. Akito let go of her shoulders. "You don't understand. I deserve everything. Everything. I don't deserve to eat. I don't deserve sleep. I don't deserve Mama, or you, or even Koharu." Akito stopped her, by putting a hand over her mouth. Then, he pushed the cart of food away from her, and knelt in front of her, and was at eye level with her. "Why did you say that?" He asked. She lowered her head, so he couldn't see her eyes. She let out a shaky breath, and said, "Because... I killed him!" She hid her face in her hands, and started sobbing. Akito immediately sat down beside her, and pulled her to his chest. He patted her back lightly, and whispered, "You didn't kill him." She was clinging tightly to his shirt. "I did. It was my fault. I didn't take care of myself like I should've. I let everything in my life overwhelm me... And he died? It was all because of me. He suffered. And, it was all my fault. I'm fully responsible. After letting my own baby die, how could I possibly deserve to live?" She stopped talking, and continued to cry. Akito was starting to understand, why she didn't eat? Why she wouldn't sleep? She wanted to completely shut herself down, because she thought she didn't deserve to live. "You didn't kill him." He said again. Sana just shook her head. "You didn't. It... It just happened. You had nothing to do with it." He stopped himself quickly. She's the one who carried the child. So, anything that would happen to Sana, it would affect the baby in some way or another. And she did have everything to do with it.

Sana stopped crying, but she continued to cling to his shirt. What he was about to say, it just might upset her. But, he had to say it. It might not be what she wants to hear, but it's what she needs to hear. "You know... Maybe this whole thing is a small blessing in disguise. And, I know, in our world, it's no blessing. It... It's a nightmare. But, maybe we were way in over our heads the past year. Koharu was enough to change our whole way of life around. But, the past six months, it's a lot. I had to go back to America. You were stuck by yourself. And, maybe we were given a favor. It's possible that you wouldn't be capable of doing all of this by yourself. Who's to say that it wouldn't be another year or so until I came home? You would be responsible for the two babies alone. To top it off, you would still have to work, be home-schooled, everything. Did we really think we could pull all of this off? Of course not. I think that's why we kept it from our parents. I don't know about you, but I felt like I let my father down the first time. Even though we worked it out, and things appeared peachy. But, for us to go and let it happen again, and so quickly, that seemed unforgivable." He stopped for a second. He was giving Sana a moment to soak all of his words in. After a few seconds, Sana cleared her throat. "Akito, did you seriously just come up with all of that?" She pulled her head away from his chest, and looked up at him. Akito answered honestly. "No, I didn't. Actually, I thought about this soon after... we got in that fight." Sana nodded. "And you believe that?" She asked. "I'm trying to, anyway. And, it makes the most sense. Let's be real, Sana. You didn't cause this on purpose." There, he said it. It was the honest truth. Sure, maybe it was technically Sana's fault, but it wasn't on purpose. He noticed that she wasn't crying... yet. So, he decided to speak again. "Also, another thing I thought about. Say that destiny wasn't so harsh, and we ended up with two of them?" He meant the children. "As far as things looked, I wasn't coming home anytime soon. Think about the reality in that. Let's just be real here, you wouldn't be able to handle it. I honestly believe we were harshly given a favor. It's not what we wanted, but maybe it's what we needed." He stopped short, when he heard Sana sniff. When he looked at her, she was about to cry again. She spoke softly. "But..." She stopped at first. Akito waited for her to finish. She buried her face in his chest again. "My baby!" She started crying again. That's all she kept saying. Akito was done with his little, well more like, long speech. Sana understood it, and now it was time for the healing process to begin. Akito was hurting too, more than people knew. But, he knew full well, that Sana was much more affected than he was. The child was growing inside of her, not him. As she continued to mumble, "My baby," Akito would just constantly say, "I know." He didn't want to lose him either. Throughout her breakdown, Akito had managed to pull her onto his lap, and tried to comfort her as much as he could. He knew it wouldn't be enough though.

About an hour passed, and Sana managed to cry herself to sleep. Akito tried to carefully put her back to bed, without waking her up. He thought he was successful. She looked comfortable, but then her eyes opened. "Akito?" She said quietly. Akito knelt down beside her. "Yes?" He asked. She sat up, then making him stand back up. "I want to go home." She said quickly. Akito just nodded. "No. I'm serious!" She insisted. "I miss Koharu so much, it's about to make me sick. Please, go ask Mama if she can get me out of here." Her mood shifted. Akito wasn't sure how she'll feel later, or tomorrow. He lightly pushed her back down. She landed with an "Oof." He knelt back down again. "We'll see. Just, please, get some rest, okay?" She sat back up again. "If I sleep, will you go ask Mama?" She asked, and then she laid back down. Akito just nodded. "I promise." With those two words, Sana immediately fell asleep. Akito waited for a few minutes, before he went outside to ask Misako.

* * *

Akito did ask Misako. She answered him by saying, "If she can prove to these nurses that she's mentally well enough to go home, then sure we can probably get her out of here by tomorrow." After that, so Sana could rest, Misako and Akito went and got some lunch. Once they returned, one nurse was standing by the door. When they reached her, she had a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see that she's resting." The nurse said, happily. This was Misako's favorite nurse. She was nice, and she didn't hover so much, like the other two. While Akito went back into Sana's room, Misako kept the nurse outside to ask of Sana's request. At first, she was hesitant, but then answered about the same as Misako's. She had to prove that she's well enough to go home. When the nurse and Misako entered the room, Sana was sitting up and eating. Akito was sitting in a chair across from Sana. Sana looked at the nurse and smiled brightly. "Hi!" She said. The nurse walked up to her. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked. Sana swallowed a mouthful, and answered. "I'm doing much better! However, I really want to go home. Honestly, I'm feeling fine now. Can you let me go?" Sana said all of that so quickly, that the nurse paused a few seconds to digest it. "Well, we have to watch over you for the rest of today." Sana's smile started to fade. "But..." Sana's smile started to return. "If tomorrow, you're the same as you are today, we can probably get you out of here tomorrow afternoon? How's that?" Sana's smile was so huge, that Akito was beginning to realize how much he truly missed it. He hadn't seen her smile in over five months. The only smile he'd seen of hers was in a photograph.

Sana squealed. She jumped out of her bed, and gave the nurse a huge hug. "Oh, that'd be great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The nurse gave her a slight pat on the back, and then released her. "You're welcome." Sana sat back down. "Now, why don't you get some rest for now..." The nurse started, as she pulled the food cart away. "I'll come check on you in a few hours, okay?" Sana snuggled under the covers. "Okay!" She said, loudly. The nurse nodded, and walked out of the room. The door shut, and Misako walked up to Sana. "Wow. You really want to go home badly, don't you?" Misako said. Sana nodded. "Yes, Mama. I miss Koharu so much. She must be beyond upset right now. Her mom AND dad aren't with her right now. Oh! I hope she doesn't feel like I abandoned her!" She sat back up out of the bed. "No! Mama, I have to go home now!" Akito stood up, and lightly pushed her back down. Misako walked up closer. "Sana, the nurse said you could go home tomorrow."

"But, Mama. I don't want Koharu to wait that long. She needs me." Akito stepped aside, and Misako sat on the edge of the bed right next to Sana's face. She reached one of Sana's hands, and held onto it. "Sana, I know how badly you want to go home. But, you can't. Unfortunately, Koharu will have to wait just one more day. I bet if you sleep all day, like you're supposed to, tomorrow will come much quicker." Sana nodded. "Okay, then Mama? I want you to go home, right now. I want you to be with Koharu until me and Akito come home."

"I can't just leave you here until tomorrow. I have to come back, silly. Koharu is just fine with Asako and Rei." Sana shook her head. "No, Mama. I want her to be with you. I want her to be at her home, in her surroundings. I want the closest person next to me and Akito with her. Please, Mama? Do this one thing for me. Stay with her. Come and get me tomorrow when it's time for me to go home." Misako stood up from the bed. "And, what about Akito?" She asked. Sana smiled. "Well, he can go home too. That would make Koharu more than happy."

"No." Akito abruptly said. "I mean, I do want to see her. But, I don't think it'd be right for me to go without you. I'll see her tomorrow." He said that, ending the conversation there. Sana looked back at Misako. "Well, Mama?" Misako nodded. "Okay, Sana. I'll go get her. When do you want me to come back?" She asked. Sana said, "Tomorrow. I guess, in the morning. But, don't bring Koharu here. I still don't want her to see me here." Misako nodded. "Okay. I got it." She gave Sana a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow, then. Get some rest." Sana hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Mama. I promise I will. Give Koharu a kiss for me." Misako let her go, and nodded. She then, turned around and left the room. Sana laid back down, and let out a huge breath. "Things are looking up!" She said, happily. Akito just sat back down in his chair. "Is it?" He asked. Sana nodded. "Sure! We get to go home, we'll see Koharu! I'm suddenly so excited!" Akito watched her carefully. "So, does that mean you're okay now?" Sana's smile faded slightly. "Well, no. But, I will be. It's going to be tough for awhile, Akito. But, I can't stay here for the rest of my life. And I can't just abandon Koharu, because something horrible had to happen to us. It will be hard, but I have to be strong." Akito just watched her. She had been saying stuff like that a lot lately. Having to be strong? He had to admit, she was an extremely strong person in general. She went through a lot in her life. All of those obstacles, yes, she fell, but she always managed to stand back up again. It's the same case now. She never ceased to amaze him. "Sana?" He lightly touched her hand, and then held onto it. She waited for him to continue. "You do know that... having to be strong... You don't have to do it alone." Sana smiled and nodded. "I do." He held her gaze, but then Sana did something he didn't expect. She pulled on his hand harshly, and next thing he knew, her lips were on his. Of course, he couldn't ignore it, and he kissed her back. When she let him go, her eyes remained closed, and Akito watched her. He straightened up, and brought Sana with him. She hugged him tightly, and sighed. "I missed you so much." Honestly, she hadn't said that yet since he got back. Too much had been on her mind. Akito continued to hold her, and he nodded. "I know."

* * *

"Sana?" She heard in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Misako on one side of her, and the nurse on the other. Her eyes closed back for a moment, but then they popped back open. "Mama? What time is it?!" She sat up quickly. She turned her head to see that the clock on the wall read 9:05 am. She was suddenly disappointed. She turned back to Misako and the nurse. "It's that early?" The nurse just smiled. "Well, you need to eat breakfast, honey." Sana's eyes widened with realization. "Oh. Okay!" The nurse left to get Sana's breakfast, leaving Sana and Misako alone. Sana looked around the room. "Where's Akito?" The smile that Misako had at first, disappeared. "Fuyuki and Natsumi are back. They arrived early this morning. Akito went to go join them for breakfast. He left about an hour ago, he should be back soon." Sana nodded. "Will he have to go back, Mama?" Misako was hesitant, but Sana waited for an honest answer. "I don't know, Sana. I haven't had a chance to speak with them yet. When they arrived, it was around five in the morning. I didn't know they were even here, until I saw a note on the door to our house." Sana just nodded again. The door opened suddenly, and the nurse entered with the cart of food. "Here you go. Eat up." Sana nodded, as the cart was placed in front of her. "Thanks." The nurse left, while Sana ate. As she did, she spoke. "Mama? What will happen if they do have to go back?" She asked, sadly. She took small bites while she waited for Misako to answer her. "I don't know, Sana. His arm isn't fully healed yet, is it?" She asked. Sana put her chopsticks down. "Honestly, I didn't pay attention to his arm. If it's not fully healed, I didn't notice." Then she tried to recall his arms the previous day. She tried to take in each detail. When she cried for the first time, his arms were around her, both of them. But, when he rubbed her back, it was his left hand, not his right.

She thought to herself, as she absentmindedly finished her breakfast. Misako left her to her thoughts, and sat by her side in a chair. "Mama." Sana said. Misako responded. "Yes?" She pushed her cart away, since she was finished. "Maybe Akito won't have to go back!" She had a smile on her face. "Yesterday, Akito didn't seem to have any problems with his arm. If his arm isn't fully healed, maybe he can just get rehab here. It would make things so much simpler." Sana said. Misako smiled. "Well, we'll see. Just don't get your hopes up too much." Sana nodded. "I know." Then, she remembered something. "Wait, where did you take Koharu? Is she with Akito?" She asked, with her smile widening. Misako lightly chuckled. "No, she's at home." Sana's smile started to fade. "What? Is someone with her?" Misako put a hand on Sana's shoulder. "Relax, Sana. Of course, someone is with her. Don't worry."

"Who's with her right now?" She asked. Misako just smiled. "You'll see. I'm not telling." Sana smiled again. "Oh, fine. When can I go home?" She asked. "Soon, Sana. They said this morning that you could go home this afternoon."

"Yeah, but what time, Mama?" Sana asked, almost harshly. She just had to know. Misako chuckled again. "Around 12, if you want precise." Sana squealed, yet again. "Yes! Finally, I can go home! I can't wait! I know, to make it go by faster, I'll just go back to sleep!" She settled back into her bed, prepared to go back to sleep. "Can you turn out the light, Mama? Thanks!" Misako turned out the light, and watched Sana's eyes close immediately. All Misako could think was, "

* * *

Three hours came and went. It was 12:30 pm. When Sana's eyes opened, and she sat up, her room seemed full. Their favorite nurse, Misako, Rei, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Akito were standing around in her room. She quickly sat up. The nurse was by her side. "Are you ready to get out of here?" The nurse asked. Sana was about to literally jump out of her bed. "Uh, yeah! Let's go!" She threw the covers off of her, and hopped out of the bed. The nurse turned to Misako. "Ms. Kurata, if you'll come with me." Misako nodded, and followed. The nurse faced Sana. "Your mother just needs to sign some paper work and then you can leave." Sana nodded. "Okay!" Once Misako and the nurse were out of the room, Sana rushed over to Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Akito. "It's so great to see you again!" She hugged Natsumi, and then Fuyuki. "It's nice to see you too, Sana." Fuyuki said. Sana turned to Akito, and noticed his eyes. She tried to read their expression, and they didn't seem happy. "Akito, what's wrong?" Akito shook his head. "Don't worry about it." Sana was beginning to fear for the worse, but she'd worry about it later. She'll confront him about it soon enough. Misako and the nurse soon returned. "Okay, Sana. Let's go." Misako said. Sana couldn't believe it. "Really? We... We can go now?" It almost seemed like a dream for some reason. She felt like she had been waiting for so long. Rei, Fuyuki, and Natsumi were already out of the room, that left Misako, Sana, and Akito still in the room. Akito grabbed onto Sana's hand, and pulled on it. "Yes, you can go home. Now, let's go." He continued to drag her along by the hand, walking right behind Misako. Then he whispered, "Our daughter is waiting for us." Sana smiled. "Yes, that's right! Let's go!" Then she started running, pulling Akito along with her. They were out the doors so fast, they didn't even realize they had left Misako behind in the hospital building.

* * *

Akito was itching with anticipation. They were only a few feet away from the door to the house. Koharu was just on the other side of that door. He felt like it was taking forever to get to the door. The closer he go, it appeared to constantly stretch farther away. Misako, Rei, Fuyuki, and Natsumi were already inside. That left just Akito and Sana to get inside. Once they finally reached the door, Akito was about to open it and Sana stopped him. "Akito, wait." Akito looked at her with frustration in his eyes. "What, Sana?"

"Go around to the backyard, and wait there." She said, with a growing smile. Akito questioned, "What for?" Her playful, teasing smile didn't cease. "You'll see! Plus, I want you to see the backyard. It's different then from what you remember it." Akito let go of the door, defeated. "Fine, but this better be good." They were wasting precious time with Koharu. As he turned around the corner of the house, Sana whispered, "Oh, it will be." She walked straight in the door. Then, she gasped. When she entered the living room, she saw her best friend Fuka sitting on the couch. "Fuka!" Fuka turned around. "Sana!" She stood up, and ran to Sana, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Fuka said. Sana nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. We're you the one watching Koharu today?" Fuka nodded. "Yes, your mom told me to take good care of her, and I did. She didn't do much, as expected." Sana just smiled. "That's good. That means she's starting to like you. If she didn't like you, she would've been crying the whole time." As she said that, she started looking around the room. "Where is Koharu anyway?" She asked. "Oh, I had just put her to bed, when you guys came home." As if on cue, Sana could hear Koharu crying in the living room baby monitor. "Looks like she hasn't slept for long due to all of this comotion." Sana could hear loud noises coming from the kitchen. "Who all is here? It's usually not that loud around here. Fuka just answered, "Everyone. Our friends and your family."

"That's crazy! Why is everyone here?" Sana asked so obliviously. Fuka answered, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Sana, we all wanted to see you. But, we were told seeing you at the hospital would be a bad idea." Now, Sana understood. "Oh, yeah. Maybe, you're right. To be honest, it was pretty bad at first. But, I'm okay now... or, at least I will be anyway!" Fuka hugged her again. "I'm so glad, Sana." As they hugged eachother again, three teenagers came running into the living room. "Sana!" They all shouted. Hisae, Aya, and Tsuyoshi each took turns hugging Sana. Then once Tsuyoshi let Sana ago, he looked around. "Where is Akito?" Sana gasped. "Akito! Koharu! Oh, no!" She had forgotten that Koharu was still crying in the monitor, and Akito was waiting very very patiently outside. She left everyone abruptly, and rushed up the stairs. She almost busted down Koharu's door, once Sana got to it. When the door open, little Koharu was standing in her crib, crying. She turned her head, and saw her mother. "Mama!" She continued to cry, as Sana picked her up. "Oh, my baby. It's alright. Mama's here. Shh." She kept saying, while Koharu cried. She held onto Sana's shirt like velcro. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Sana continued to whisper, until Koharu started to calm down. "Hey, Koharu. I have a surprise for you." Koharu had stopped completely, and just held onto Sana like a lifeline. "Come on. Let's go." Sana said, and they left the room.

* * *

Akito sat in the grass of the backyard. He waited... and waited and waited... and waited. "Come on already." He said to himself. He did take notice of the backyard. There was a swingset set up, that came with a slide. He honestly didn't recall buying that. Sana had bought this very recently. He tried to picture Koharu playing on it, but for some reason he couldn't. He could only imagine the six month old baby that he had in his wallet. He knew Koharu had to have changed some in the past five months. She might even look different too. As he stared at the door, he heard crying. He noticed that there was a baby monitor outside too. Wow, they really did put a monito in every single part of this house. He guessed they had to, with the house as big as it is. He was just hoping that Sana would run up there and get her, before he did. Three minutes had passed, and he didn't hear anyone get her. Koharu was still crying. He was about to stand up, when he saw Sana through the door. Good, she didn't just forget about her. About five seconds he heard Koharu shout, "Mama!" "_Huh. She can say Mama about perfectly now."_ He started to wonder what other words she could say properly. Now, he could hear Sana through the monitor, talking to Koharu, and calming her down. Then he heard her say, "I have a surprise for you. Come on. Let's go." He heard a door shut, and he stood up. He just couldn't wait. In mere seconds, he would be reunited with his daughter. For some reason, he turned around, his back facing the door, and waited until he could hear the door open.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. The door opened, and he heard Sana say, "Koharu. Look, who's that?" Akito quickly turned around. He nearly lost his breath. There she was. Sana persuaded Koharu to turn her head so she could see. She turned her head, and not a second later. "Daddy." She said. "Daddy." She said again, and started push against Sana, so she would put her down. Sana giggled. "Alright. Alright." She set her on her feet. "Go on." Koharu wobbled a little on the ground. Akito couldn't believe it. There she was. He assumed correctly, she had changed. She was slightly taller, and she had lost some of the roundness in her face that she had before. And her hair had grown out a bit too. Yep, she had changed. And, he didn't have to look into his wallet to confirm. Next thing he knew, he saw Koharu take a baby step forward. Sana then, grabbed ahold of Koharu's hands to help her along. But, Koharu pulled her hands away. Koharu wanted to do this herself. She stepped forward again, and then again. Akito couldn't believe that she was walking. He knelt down to the ground. "Well, come here, kid." He said, waiting for her to walk again. He had his arms out, and he waited for her. She walked forward again, this time much faster. "Daddy." She said again, then she kept saying it again. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." Sana was a few steps behind her, incase Koharu would fall. Then Koharu moved even faster. "Daddy." She was almost running when she got even closer to him. Suddenly, something caught Koharu's foot, and she started to fall. But, Akito caught her just in time. He picked her straight up. "Daddy." She started crying. "Shh. It's okay." He said. He was so glad to have her in his arms again. "I can't believe your walking." He said to her. Sana answered him. "Me neither. Actually, she kinda started doing on her own, about a month ago. Well, she stood up on her own. She grabbed ahold of the couch one day, and just pulled herself up. Now, the walking part, I had to help her with." Akito sat down on the ground with Koharu still in his arms. "Wow," was all he could muster. She was shooting up like a rocket. And Akito began to realize how much he would've really missed, had he not have returned home. Thinking about that, he remembered something. "Oh, Sana. There is one thing I'd like to tell you about." Sana sat down across from him. "What is it?" Akito had a smirk on his face. "Did you forget about something?" Sana's face was blank. "Uh, what?"

"So, you did forget. Sana, take a look at Koharu's back. What's covering them?" Sana's eyes glanced at her back. Akito's arms were surrounding them. But, what was he... "Akito, your arm!" She suddenly remembered. "Is it better now?" She asked. Akito answered. "Well, not all the way. I can feel stuff slightly with this hand." He stretched his right arm out to show her. "But, not all the way. It's not so bad, to where my hand is completely numb." Sana smiled brightly. "That's great! But, what does this all mean?"

"Well, that means I was able to convince my dad that I don't need to stay in L.A. anymore. I can stay here. Dad still needs to go back and get the rest of our stuff, but we're all moving back. And, I will never have to go back to that place."

"Never?" Sana asked, blankly. "Never." Akito confirmed. Sana couldn't help it. She crawled over beside him, and kind of snuggled up to him, right next to Koharu. "That makes me so happy." Akito didn't want his arm to be jinxed, so he kept his good arm around Koharu, and then brought his, well, not so fortunate arm around Sana. This feeling he was getting. He liked it. They were the most important people in his life. And, he didn't want it any either way. "Me too." He whispered. He could feel Koharu slumping in his arms. He noticed that she was falling asleep. Then, "Akito! Sana!" Koharu's eyes shot back open. She was a light sleeper. Akito and Sana stood up. All of their friends were standing at the door. "You can have lovey dovey moments later!" Tsuyoshi shouted, and Akito blushed. But, he made a mental note. "_He'll pay for that later." "_Come on, Sana!" Fuka shouted. "There's food inside. Let's go!" Sana then took note that she was hungry. Hospital food sucked, and she would never forget that. "Mm, I'm hungry." She looked to Akito and Koharu. "Come on, you two. Let's go." She grabbed onto Akito's left hand, and pulled on him. Akito could slightly feel her tugging. He took a brief moment to look at the now, sleeping ten month old Koharu in his arms. He thought that it was crazy for life to change this much. He knew that he had changed a lot. It was for the better too. And, it was all thanks to the baby in his arms, and the seventeen year old woman tugging on his hand. "Hello, Akito?" Sana said. Akito looked back at Sana. "Let's go! I'm starving!" He started to walk, but she was still pulling harshly on his hand. "Akito, please!" Akito stopped goofing around, and caught up to her. "Okay. Let's go." He said. She loosened her grip on his hand, but then he tried hardened his grip, since it was his right hand. With her by his side, and her hand in his, he never ever wanted to let go.

* * *

**And that was the humongous, over 11,000 word chapter! I am so glad that it's finished. And, I still have to work on the epilogue, to fully end this story. Also, I will take criticism on this chapter very seriously. If you guys honestly hated it, don't be afraid to say so. This chapter was very difficult to write, which is why it took so long to do. If you guys hated the last paragraph of this chapter, I might, edit it, and re-post it, if you guys want it that way. Also, I know that I've mentioned writing Koharu II. I still have to think about that. I decided to post a poll, to see how many people really want me to do it. If I get enough Yes's, I will write it. And, I am beginning to work on a Fruits Basket fanfic, so please look out for that. Once again, thanks to all who read and reviewed. I appreciate it so much! Hope to see your reviews soon in my future stories.**

**-Stephanie**


	18. Epilogue: Happy Birthday

**A/N: Okay, guys. Here is the final chapter of Koharu. I am very very happy that it has turned out well, and I'm just as happy to find it finished. I think I am going to write Koharu II, however it will take some time to get my thoughts together for it, and I need a good plot, otherwise, the story will go no where. So, if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see happen, please let me know in a review, or you can message me too. I'd appreciate that. So, here we go. Enjoy the final chapter, and thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha. But, I DO own Baby Koharu. Thanks!**

* * *

Epilogue: Happy Birthday

"Talking."

_"Thoughts."_

"Happy Birthday, dear Koharu! Happy Birthday to you!" The song ended, and Akito and Sana both helped Koharu blow out her one birthday candle. Koharu was pretty determined to do it herself, when she told them firmly, "No." But, her little lungs couldn't blow it all out. Sana waved the smoke away, so it wouldn't get in Koharu's face. Right when little Koharu was about to dig her way into the big cake, Akito took it away from her. That cake was for all of the guests. She was about to cry in protest, but Akito came right back with a much smaller cake. It was circular, topped with white icing. "Here, Koharu. This one's yours." He said. As if she thought they were playing a joke on her, she just stared at the cake. She didn't want to touch it now, if they were just going to take it away from her. Sana pushed the small cake closer to her. "It's okay, Koharu. You can eat it!" All of their guests, which consisted of their family and close friends, were watching them, and laughing at Koharu's silliness. Fuyuki had a video camera taking in every moment of this party. Koharu continued to stare at her parents, and the cake. She wasn't convinced. Then, Sana stuck one finger into the cake. "Haha, see?" She licked it off her finger. Koharu hesitantly stuck out one hand towards the cake. Akito quickly, but carefully pushed Koharu's hand further, and into the cake. "There you go." He said. Koharu smiled. Now, she could play in it. She pulled her hand out of the cake, and looked at all of the frosting and bits of vanilla cake on her hand. She brought it to her face, and sucked on her hand. Then, everyone started clapping and cheering. While Akito monitored Koharu as she played, or ate her cake, Sana and Misako cut the bigger cake for the guests. Once the cake was cut and passed out to everyone, they were all seated in chairs. Akito and Sana decided to remain standing to watch over Koharu, who was in her highchair. The party was being held outside due to the beautiful day.

After a few minutes passed, Koharu hadn't stopped eating the cake. Sana hated to do this, but she had no choice. She leaned in closer to Akito, and whispered in his ear. "She's had enough. We have to take it away from her now." Sana was trying to think of a way to take the cake away without making Koharu upset. Akito whispered back, "I'll grab Koharu. You grab the cake." Sana just nodded. Koharu was about to dig her way into the cake again, when Akito snatched her out of her highchair. She was about to cry in protest, but she quickly stopped when Akito lifted her higher into the air. She loved it when he or Sana did that. "Hey." Akito said to her. As he talked to her, Sana quickly took the small cake back into the house. When she returned, all evidence of the cake long gone, Akito sat Koharu onto the ground. Once she was seated, she stood back up again. Akito held onto her hands in case she fell. Her walking was better, but she was still a little wobbly. Sana bent down to Koharu's level. "Koharu, do you want to open your presents now?" Koharu just stared at her, but Sana pointed to the table that was topped with wrapped packages and gift bags. "That's all for you, baby." Sana said. Koharu still didn't do anything. Sana giggled. "Fine, I'll take that as a yes." Akito sat down onto the grass, bringing Koharu to sit in front of him. All of the guests brought their chairs closer, so they could watch. Once all of the presents were on the ground, Sana sat down beside Akito. She picked a random gift bag, and placed it in front of Koharu. "Here, Koharu. Open this one." She read the tag. "It's from Aya and Tsuyoshi." Aya clapped. "Ooh, goody!" She exclaimed. Sana tipped the bag down, so the wrapping inside of it would be within Koharu's grasp. Koharu stared at it for a second, but then she reached her hand out toward the wrapping. Akito reached out, and gently tugged on the wrapping, persuading Koharu to do it too. Koharu followed his lead, and pulled on it more. Once all of it was out of the bag, Sana pulled out the actual presents. They were two new summer outfits. "Aw, look at these, Koharu!" Sana placed the two outfits in Koharu's lap, so she could look at them. Typical Koharu, she just stared at them. Sana just giggled. "Thanks, you guys. These are so cute." Unknowing to Sana, Akito shot a glance at Tsuyoshi. Sana didn't pay attention to the fact that one of the outfits was a dress. Koharu hates dresses. Tsuyoshi just mouthed back, "I know." And then, he pointed at Aya. That was an indication that the dress was her idea.

Sana pulled the bag and all of the wrapping away from Koharu, and placed the two new outfits in a chair beside her. This time, Sana chose a package for Koharu to open. She would have fun with this one, since she got to rip all of the paper off of the package. When Sana and Akito placed their hands on the package to help her out, Koharu just said, "No." She was going to do this herself. As Koharu opened the package, Sana had unconsciously slipped her left hand into Akito's. Akito kept it in his gladly, and he ran his thumb across her hand. His thumb stopped on the ring that was placed on her left ring finger. His thumb didn't leave the ring with Koharu's birthstone, that beautiful pearl engraved in white gold. Apparently, there was always a method to his madness. He ended up getting her a necklace with the pearl engraved, the ear rings with the pearl engraved, and now she has the ring, with the same result. All of these were pretty expensive, but all of his working at the Dojo paid off. And, he always took notice that Sana was always wearing them. Koharu was very well trained not to yank on Sana's ears, so she could safely wear the ear rings, she took her jewelry off at night obviously, but otherwise, she always wore them. However, the ring was never taken off. The ring was probably more precious to her than the others.

Koharu had finally pulled all of the wrapping, and she stared at her present. While Sana cheered, made Koharu acknowledge the present, and thanked the guest, Akito decided to think back on the past months events.

* * *

When it comes to the baby boy that Sana and Akito regretably lost, he was not forgotten. Sana and Akito still silently mourn, but they believe in some sick way, it was for the best. Even better, Sana believes that wherever he is, he is extremely happy, and being taken care of. Akito completely agreed with her thinking, because he believes that their son is being taken care of by his mother, the late Koharu Hayama.

A few days after Sana had returned from the hospital, Akito went back to the hospital. He did something, no one ever expected him to do. He tracked down Sana's favorite nurse, and asked her something that was rather difficult. Number one, he asked if they were still holding onto their dead son. When he found out that they still had him, he asked her something even more difficult. He asked if there was anyway they could have the baby cremated. Like said before, there is a method to his madness. The nurse told him that it could be done. Akito was oddly happy about that. He wanted his son cremated, so he could be close with him and his family. During that day, the baby was indeed, cremated. He then, requested that the ashes be put into a box of some sort. Before he knew it, the box was in his hands. It was almost too hard for him to believe that he had his son in the palm of his hands. He thanked the nurse that selflessly helped him, and he left the hospital with his son in his hands. He didn't go home with it, no way would he do that. He walked all the way to the cemetery, where his mother resided. His sole purpose in this, was so his son would be close to his mother.

Once he got to his mother's grave, he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. He legibly wrote "Baby Hayama" on one side of the box. Out of another pocket, he pulled out a roll of duct tape. He placed pieces of tape all the way around the box. He hoped this would keep the box in place. It would be more than horrible if one day a large gust of wind blew the box of ashes away. Once he was sure the box wouldn't move, he stepped away from the grave, and got down on his knees. He spoke in his head, "_He's in your hands now. Take care of him for us, Mom."_ He stood back up, dusted the dirt off of his pants, and turned to walk away. He stopped, and looked back one last time, then he walked out of the cemetery.

That next day, he came back to the cemetery with Sana and Koharu. He thought against bringing Koharu, but this was kind of a surprise for Sana anyway, and she wanted to bring Koharu with them. Sana had no idea what the "surprise" was, but she followed Akito anyway, with Koharu in her stroller. When they arrived at the cemetery, Sana was confused. They only came here once a year in October. Why were they here now? They stopped at the grave, and Sana looked at Akito with a confused look. "Why are we here?" She asked. She stole a glance at the grave, but then her eyes caught the little box taped down right beside of it. "Akito, what is that?" She pointed at the box. Akito just motioned her towards it. "Why don't you go and see for yourself." He suggested. Sana walked up to it, and knelt down in front of it, so she could see the black words. Baby Hayama. She gasped. She turned around, and looked at Akito. "Is this?" She asked, and Akito nodded his head. She turned her head away, and stared at the box. Then, she whispered. "Akito, take Koharu away from here for a minute." He stepped forward to her. "What?" He asked. He got close enough to where he could see her face, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Just do it!" She said. He nodded, and walked back to Koharu. He understood. She didn't want Koharu to see her upset. As he pushed Koharu's stroller along, he looked back to see Sana's shoulders shaking. When he looked away and got to the entrance of the cemetery, he didn't expect to see his father here. "Uh, Dad. What are you doing here?" Fuyuki picked up Koharu out of the stroller when she reached out for him. With Koharu in his arms, he answered. "I'd like to call it a father's intuition." Fuyuki lightly smiled at his son. "So, you've been following me the whole time?" Fuyuki just nodded. Akito looked back to where Sana was. "Go." Fuyuki said. Akito looked back. "What?" He asked. "I'll take Koharu off your hands for a little bit. Go be with Sana." With that being said, he walked away with one arm around Koharu, and his other hand pushing the stroller along. Akito turned back around, and walked back to the grave. This time, Sana was closer to the box. She had her arm stretched out like she wanted to touch it, but she kept pulling her hand back. Akito knelt down beside her, and put one arm around her. "It's okay." He whispered. Even though she felt assured, she still didn't touch the box. She leaned into Akito's partial embrace, and closed her eyes. She spoke, "Akito, your mother is taking care of him, right?" She asked. Akito's eyes widened in surprise. He was sometimes shocked when they both thought of the same thing. Akito pulled her into a more reassuring embrace, and whispered. "I'm sure of it. He's fine." Sana nodded, but then she started crying again. Akito let her, and he continued to hold her. That was the last time she cried over the loss of her son.

They arrived back home to see that Koharu and Fuyuki were already home. Koharu was sitting on the floor, when she saw her parents enter the door. She grabbed ahold of the couch, and pulled herself up, then walked slowly up to them. "Hey, you!" With all sadness wiped away, Sana picked her up, and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?" She walked away into the kitchen, leaving Akito behind. Akito took that opportunity to escape upstairs to get Sana's real surprise. When he returned he had a tiny gift bag in his hand. It was Sana's birthday present... Well, it was her be-lated birthday present. Her birthday was in March, and when Akito returned, it was May. He didn't want to give Sana her present until he finally came back. And, he definitely wasn't going to send _this _to her in the mail. He sent her a Birthday card at the time, but that was it.

He entered the kitchen, where Sana was helping Koharu feed herself with a baby spoon. Sana looked up. "What do you have there?" She asked, taking notice of Akito's hands behind his back. He smirked. "So, do you want... another surprise?" Sana's eyes widened. "Another surprise? What is it?" She stood up. Akito pulled the present from around his back, and handed it to her. "Your birthday present." Sana smiled. "Akito, it's like two months off now. You didn't have to do this. If anything, you should've bought Koharu her present, since her birthday is right around the corner, you know." She said. Akito sighed to himself. "Just open it. I've had this since March. I wasn't going to send it in the mail." Sana started to open it, but stopped. "Why?" She asked. He sighed again. "Sana, just open it." Akito stole a quick glance at Koharu to make sure she wasn't poking herself in the eye with her spoon, or anything like that. He looked back at Sana to see that she had the small jewelry box in her hand. Her lips were slightly parted, like she wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Well, are you going to open it, or what?" Akito asked. Sana looked up. "I can't." She said. Sana knew that it was a ring of some sort, but she was afraid to open it. This had to be outrageously expensive. Akito walked up to her. "Here, it's easy." He said, as he flipped the box open, revealing the beautiful ring inside. Sana gasped. "Wow." That was all she could muster. She pulled the white gold ring out of it's cushion, and just stared at it. Sure enough, it had Koharu's birthstone, a beautiful pearl engraved in the ring. Every piece of jewelry that Akito had bought for her all surrounded one thing, or more like one person, Koharu. Each piece of jewelry had a pearl in it, since it was Koharu's birthstone. "Well..." Akito started, bringing Sana out of her trance. "Are you going to put it on, or what?" He asked. She was about to put it on her ring finger, but her hand was shaking. It was too beautiful. She couldn't wear this. Akito stopped her, before she slipped it on. Sana looked at him. "What?" She asked. He took the ring out of her hand, and then he whispered, so quietly that Sana barely heard it. "That's the wrong hand." Sana's eyes widened. Now, she definitely couldn't say anything. Akito smirked to himself, as he thought one word. "_Dense."_ He took Sana's left hand in his, then quickly slipped the ring onto her finger. Sana continued to stare at the ring that was now on her finger, her left ring finger to be exact. Akito let go of her hand. He reverted his attention back to Koharu, who was in the process of making a mess. As he cleaned her face off, Sana couldn't help but notice the slight blush that rested on his cheeks. Sana held back a laugh. The blush definitely gives things away. She looked back at her left hand, and she smiled. This was typical. Akito didn't need to get on one knee, and say a long speech to prove how much he loved her. Putting the ring on her finger himself, was proof enough. The unspoken promise would become reality in the following years to come. Sana believed in that. She watched the love of her life tend to their daughter, and she couldn't help but interrupt. "Akito." She walked towards him and Koharu. "What?" He asked, any hint of blushing removed. She smiled brightly, and took his hand in hers. Before he knew it, she had got onto her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to his. Before he could actually enjoy it, he used one of his hands to cover Koharu's eyes. After that, he could enjoy it. Once their lips separated, Sana whispered, "I love you." Akito's response was attacking her lips once again. According to Sana, that's a great response.

* * *

"Akito?" Sana said, lightly nudging him. Akito's eyes blinked, as he was brought back to reality. "Are you okay?" Sana asked. Akito just nodded. Sana laughed in relief. "Would you look at what your father got for her? She's more than spoiled!" Sana exclaimed. Akito nodded, and then actually took notice of what Koharu had already opened. Wow, he had been out of it for a long time. The pile of presents was much smaller now. Koharu had three presents left to open. Then he remembered something. He let go of Sana's hand, and stood up. "Akito, where are you going?" She asked. "I have another present for Koharu. It's.. in my room though." He said, then he walked back into the house to get it. Koharu's other present from Akito happened to be the bracelet that he bought for her before she was even born. He had given it to Sana as a baby shower present, but obviously when Koharu was born, the bracelet was too big for her to wear. Now, at one years old, her wrist was finally big enough for the bracelet.

Koharu had opened all of her presents, and Sana thanked everyone for them. Akito had not returned yet. Sana kept wondering what it was, because she didn't even know that he had bought something else. She did know about the bracelet. It was her idea anyway. Suddenly, Koharu started looking around. It didn't take Sana a second to realize she was searching for Akito. "He'll be back, Koharu. You have one more present to open. Daddy went to go get it." Sana explained. Everyone there were wondering what Akito got for her, except Natsumi. She had a smirk on her face. "Natsumi?" Sana questioned. "Do you know what he got her, because I sure don't." Natsumi's smirk only got bigger. "Yes. Because, I went with him to buy it." She said, with a giggle. The door finally opened, and everyone looked back to see Akito with a big box in both of his arms. He walked towards everyone, being careful not to drop the wrapped up box. "Ooh, I wonder what that is, Koharu." Sana said. Koharu just sat there, and waited for the box to be placed in front of her. Akito was about to set it down. Sana didn't mistake the sudden "noise" that came from inside the box. She quietly gasped. When he sat the box down and took his place beside Sana, she whispered. "You didn't." She said. Akito only smirked. "Well, go on. Open it up." This time everyone could hear noise coming from the box, then a tiny whimper. Koharu's eyes grew in curiosity. What was in that box? Everyone started whispering to eachother. She started ripping the paper off of the box. This time, Akito helped her with it. The wrapper was gone, and everyone scurried around to see a dog kennel. Akito opened up the kennel, and out came a tiny black and white Siberian Husky. All of the girls in the group "Awed." Akito picked up the puppy. Koharu's eyes were widening with excitement. She crawled up to Akito, who was petting the puppy. She reached her hands out to touch it. Akito sat the puppy down in his lap, but still held onto it, so it wouldn't try to get away. He wouldn't be surprised, because it was more than likely scared. Koharu let out on of her rarest sounds, laughter. She was so happy. She finally reached the puppy's fur, and started to touch it. "Gently." Akito quickly said. The last thing they wanted was a typical toddler pulling on the poor thing's fur. Koharu, as told, gently pet the puppy's back. The puppy was looking at everyone that was watching it, slightly shaking. Sana got closer, and stroked the puppy's ear. "Akito, I can't believe you did this. And Natsumi?" She looked back at Natsumi, who was walking to get closer to them. "Yes, I went with Akito to help him pick it out." Misako jumped in. "Akito had already asked about it, and I approved." Sana looked back at Akito. "Wow. I would've never thought about it." Akito was silent, and he watched Koharu continue to pet the puppy. "This is Shiro, Koharu. And, she's all yours." Akito said. "You already named it?" Sana asked. Natsumi was close enough to pet it now. "Actually, I did. Akito couldn't think of one. I thought Shiro was perfect for her." Sana nodded. The puppy was starting to settle down, and Akito set her on the ground. Koharu still had a smile on her face. That was all Akito wanted, to see her smile. The idea came to him when he, Sana, and Koharu were taking a walk in the park a couple weeks ago. While they were walking, they happened to pass a girl who was walking her dog. Koharu had seen animals here and there, but never that up close. She reached her hand out to touch it, but Akito, who was paying close attention, pulled her hand back. However, Sana stopped, and asked the girl if Koharu could pet it. When the girl complied, Akito released Koharu's hands, and she reached out towards the dog again. As she was petting it, Akito couldn't believe what he saw. Koharu smiling. It was very rare that she smiled. She was a happy baby, yes, but she didn't smile very much. That's when he got the idea to get her a puppy of her own.

The puppy started to walk around, and Koharu followed it, the smile still on her face. She giggled, as she crawled. Sana couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, she's laughing. You've outdone yourself, Akito." She said, as a playful smirk came across her lips. Akito just couldn't help but smile a little bit too. This is what pure happiness is all about. Suddenly the puppy started playing, and Koharu's laughter rose in volume. Akito confirmed it. Yes, this is what life is supposed to be. That doesn't mean that all of the bad times go away. That's not what life is about. However, it's all of the good times that make the bad times seem worth it.

As Sana and Akito could see, Koharu was shooting up like a rocket, getting bigger everyday. Before they know it, it'll all be over. It's kind of funny that two seventeen year olds would think such a thing, but it's true. They're not adults quite yet, but they sure are thinking like one. Raising a child is not an easy task, they both understood that. And, it's only going to get harder as little Koharu grows.

For now, as Sana and Akito watch their daughter play, they can hardly wait to see what the future holds for them. Sana whispered, as if speaking hers and Akito's alike thoughts. "Can't wait." She muttered. Akito looked at her for a brief moment, but then looked back at Koharu and Shiro. He agreed to himself. Sana's hand found Akito's, and she grabbed onto it tightly. Akito looked at her again, as she smiled. He looked up at the sky, a beautiful sunset coming across it, and he voiced his response from when Sana said, "Can't wait." Almost, as if looking destiny straight in the eye, he whispered, "Yeah. Come and get us." Let the eighteen year adventure begin.

* * *

**Okay, I have a few explanations to give out. So, here they are. To explain the type of gem that Sana had in her jewelry. Obviously, it was Koharu's birthstone, but in the previous chapters where Sana had the necklace and the ear rings, I did not know what the birthstone for June was. Before I wrote this chapter, I actually looked it up, and the birthstone for June is a pearl. So, that's why I mentioned it being a pearl in just this chapter. And, yes, the ring Akito gave her was indeed, an engagement ring. :)**

**Now, for my other explanation. At the very end of this chapter when Akito says, "Yeah. Come and get us." That was him pretty much telling destiny to throw whatever it wants at him and Sana. They'll be there waiting for it, accepting it. That is my explanation for that. **

**And, if you guys hated the whole cremated baby thing, I appologize for that. Burying the baby would've been pointless. Let's not forget, Sana was five months pregnant when the baby died, so it wasn't even fully developed. So, that's when the whole cremated thing came along, and putting the ashes by Akito's mother's grave. If you guys still hate it after that explantion, once again I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it. With that being said....**

**I am finished. This story is finished, and I am very happy with the outcome. Of course, I'd love to go back and make changes to the story. What writer doesn't? But, overall, I am very happy with it. This is my personal take in the world of Sana and Akito's life. Of course, we all know, it's unrealistic, and blah blah blah. Let's not forget, this is a fanfiction. I made this up myself, it was my idea, my imagination. And, yes, I did make this story a little bit more about Akito than Sana. I don't mind giving my reasons. **

**First of all, Akito was my favorite character. I loved writing this, almost surrounding his mindset. And when he did think to himself, that was how I viewed him to be thinking when certain things happened to him. In the actual show or manga, the story surrounds Sana, so sometimes we don't get to see what Akito is thinking, because he's typically a quiet person. Now, in the beginning of this story, Akito has returned from America. He has changed, just a little bit at first. He's more open with Sana than he used to be. When Sana became pregnant, his way of thinking changed. And, when Koharu was born, once again, Akito was changed. So, his attitude towards things, and his ability to suddenly smile, that was all Koharu. Not to mention, Akito is sixteen/seventeen for majority of the story, so he has matured. He is not the same eleven/twelve year old kid we all first met. And with him becoming a parent, as well as Sana, they both had to grow up, so that's why Sana wasn't as comedic or crazy as she used to be. She took this whole thing very seriously. That was the reality of this story. She didn't joke around about anything. It was a serious situation. So, that's why the singing, goofy Sana was pretty much gone. But, it opened up a new way of seeing Sana.**

**Okay, I could go on about this story all day and night for you guys, but I think you might be tired of it. If you have questions, or want to discuss the story on why I did "this" or "that", you are more than welcome to message me. I would be happy to explain everything in my story. I did work hard on it. I really appreciate the support that I got. I can't wait to get started on Koharu II, I hope it will be just as good as this story was. However, I can't give an exact answer when I'll post the first chapter. I need ideas, so if anyone has any, type away, and let me know. I am open minded to anything, and ideas will be considered.**

**I am done babbling now. Thanks again to EVERYONE! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. See you in my next story. **

**-Stephanie**


End file.
